


Pokemon Sun and Moon retelling

by Masked_Figure



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Figure/pseuds/Masked_Figure
Summary: Basically a retelling of the games with some tweaks here and there. Enjoy!This is a non-profit fan-based work. Pokemon, and all it's assets are the property of Game Freak, Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.Please support the official release!





	1. Prolouge

"*yawn* Man, I'm tired. I should be getting a call from him any second now." He said when a notification was received on his computer "Well speak of the distortion." He clicked the the icon to talk to the Professor of the Alola region, Professor Kukui.

"Hang on now. Gimme a sec..." he said while adjusting the camera. "Hey there! Good Afternoon!" while waving at the camera.

"Hey Kukui, you're looking well." He said in response.

"Thanks!" he said while laughing "So the day has finally come that you're moving to Alola!"

"Yeah and I'm excited to arrive! Yeah!" He said in excitement.

"Hehe... so you are. In any case I'm here to explain a couple of things about Alola." Kukui said as he brought up a map of the Alola region. "As you know, Alola is made up of several islands- mainly four. That could be the reason as to why the region is chock filled with nothing but rare Pokemon from other regions. However there's no shortage of cool Pokemon here in Alola, either!" Kukui said as he grabbed a pokeball and threw it to the air revealng a Rockruff. "You'll find them all over. In the grass, in caves, in the sky and sea... Here in Alola we love our Pokemon, and we depend on them heaps, too. Some of us battle with 'em, if we call ourselves Pokemon trainers!" Rockruff was getting a little bit out of hand as seemed it wanted to go out and play. "Rockruff! Can you wait until I'm done talkin' to play, okay?!" Rockruff simply nodded and walked out. "Now that's out of the way, I gotta ask you some questions about you're self so that I introduce you to eveybody! But before that, which photo should i use for your Trainer Passport?"

A dozen of pictures of him appeared on screen and he could tell that a lot of them were from his mother. He picked the most charismatic picture he could and sent it to Kukui. "Mom likes to embarrass me huh...." Then he was instructed to enter his name. He typed in "Sol"

 "10-4, good buddy! I'll let everybody out here know that you're on you're way!" Kukui said as his Rockruff and another Pokemon appeared. "Sol!" He said while crossing his arms. "Yeah, that"s a name that hits you like a 'Thunderbolt' outta the sky! Woo!" He then proceeded to wave at him. "Can't wait to see you in person then, Cousin! Alola!" Then the chat was over.

"Hmm... I think it's time to go to bed-"

"Sol! Can you help me with these boxes!"

"But I was gonna go to bed!" Sol said

"come on! It's only just a few! And besides, I won't give you your allowance if you don't!" Sol's mom shot back.

"Alright! Geez you're cruel..." He looked at a magazine's article about the artificial island created in Alola  by the "Aether Foundation". It also had a picture of their leader, Lusamine. "I wonder if I could visit the island when I'm there...."

"Sol!" Sol's mom shouted, growing inpatient.

"I'm coming!" Sol said. _I can't wait until I'm there. Hopefully i can become as strong as them too._

_ Meanwhile.... on Aeither Paradise.  
_

"*pant*...*pant*..." A young girl is running away "We made it to the elevator...." She took the elevator to the top floor, trying to find a way out. "we're almost out... just wait a little bit..." The girl was talking to something in her bag that appeared to be a mysterious Pokemon or some odd creature. She tried to walk away but...

"There she is!" An Aether Employee said as he pointed towards her.

"Ah!"

"After her!" Both him and another Employee started to run towards her.

"Shoot!" She started running as well trying to escape. She tried to make several turns to lose them, but they kept up with her. She was about to make another turn, but the path was being blocked by another Employee. She was now trapped.

"Now give up. If you cooperate, maybe she'll be willing to forgive you. Just give us the bag!" He said while gesturing his hand towards her.

The girl backed off, trying to find some other way to escape the predicament. Then bright light appeared from the girls bag. The light engulfed the girl and the guards backed off to not get caught in what was happening. The light got brighter until it flown off, along with the girl, towards the sky. The Aether Employees were confused as to where they went. 

"Come in, this  is the command room. Can you read me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Have you captured her yet?"

"No, in fact, she disappeared..."

"What!?"

"Yes. A bright light appeared and then it just took off along with the girl."

"Alright. Report back."

"Roger." The call ended

In the command room. "I'm sorry President, we couldn't capture her."

The President could barely maintain her composure. "Just make sure you all find her as soon as possible. What she took away from me is vital for my plan to succeed. All I want is the Pokemon that she stole, I will not have a repeat of what happened last time. Do I make myself clear?"

"YES!" They all said in unison. 

She left the room. It was obvious she was seething with anger, no one dared to cross her path. _Now both have betrayed me. First, he took the Pokemon that my Foundation created to combat them. Then, she took the ONLY way to open the gate so that we can enter their world. No, I will not let this end in failure. I will make this plan work! No matter what..._

_Somewhere else..._ _  
_

"Ah! w-where are we?" The girl said when she could feel the ground again. "We're on the beach... Nebby! Are you alright?!" She said Worriedly.

"p-pew...."

"Where are we-?"

"Hey are you lost?" A strange women appeared next to the young girl. "Oh, right..." she said chuckling "My name is Burnet, Professor Burnet." The women named Burnet held out her hand towards the young girl.

"U-um... my name is Lillie." She said, hesitantly grabbing her hand. "Th-thank you..."

"So are you lost or something?" she said, checking for any scratches. 

"um, yes. I don't exactly know where I am."

"Well if you want, you can come with me. I"ll help you. Don't worry, hehe, I won't hurt you."

"That would be good, yes. Thank you."

"Well good! C'mon, It's getting dark!" She said while walking away.

"I'm coming!" Lillie said while trying to catch up to the Professor.

"Pew!" the Pokemon known as 'Nebby' was trying to get out of the bag.

"Nebby...! Get in the bag...!" She said barely above a whisper.

"Are you coming?!"

"C-coming!" She walked towards Burnet who was getting a little tired as she yawned.

_" Now let's see what will happen on your journey"_  


	2. Let's GO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol's adventure starts off and he is ready to explode with excitement.
> 
> Please point out any grammatical mistakes.

** _Three months later... on Melemele Island..._ **

"Come on, Rockruff!" A youngster said while running. "I wanna see the Professor so that he can recommend us more powerful moves!" The Rockruff barked in agreement. The two ran-off and passing the house of the (soon-to-be) trainer, Sol.

Sol's new house on Melemele was like any house, but had a tropical aesthetic to it all. It also had a garage, a lawn, a fence: honestly it looked more expensive that you'd expect. Now let's get on with this. Though... it seems to have a small loiterer.  

"Ahhh! The warmth of the of the Alola sun feels good, can't you just feel it?" A woman exclaimed on the patio. "It's so warm and bright here, I feel like I've spent my entire life here in Alola!" Sol's mother exclaimed holding her arms up to feel the sun's rays, but quickly put them down. "But that's enough that! Now, let's unpack all these boxes. Though Sol is still asleep... Meowth? Can you go wake up Sol for me, would you?" She asked nicely. Meowth nodded and scurried off.

Sol's room was neatly put together and looked kinda average. There was a T.V. with a game console in the corner, next to it was a blue drawer with a Pikachu doll on top and on it's left there was a large closet. In front of a window was widespread counter that he used as a desk. There was a drawer and a trashcan beneath it, a globe, a couple of books and a pack of half-eaten crackers on top. The room also had some unpacked boxes and other accessories in his room like posters, a picture below it, and a ditto beanbag. On the side of his room, Sol was sleeping in his bed with the covers on to block off the sun. Meowth Walked up to Sol's bed and grew a mischievous grin on it's face.

"MWAAAWWWRRRRRR!!!" Meowth screamed right on Sol's face.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Sol screamed when he fell off his bed, hard. "Arceus... why!? Meowth, why do you keep waking me up like this?" He asked angrily as he tried to get up to make his bed. "Ugh... I think this time I might've gotten a bruise. *crunch* Does mom want me to help her?" Sol ate a cracker.

"Meow!" It nodded, still having that mischievous grin.

"Fine... it's not like we got that much left..." He said, exiting his room to meet his mother.

The kitchen looked welcoming and comforting feeling. There was a refrigerator and a cabinet were next to each other, near a countertop with a sink and stove, along with a pot of flowers. Near Sol's bedroom door was a T.V., and across was a table with a fruit basket and two chairs. There was also four bags of food that made Sol a little confused.

"Hello dear, how are you?" She said. "You were out like a light yesterday, you ought to be full of energy by now! So Sol... *chuckle* are you excited to meet the Pokemon of Alola? "

"Of course! I've been excited since you told me we were moving here!" He said excitedly.

"That's right! I want to hurry and meet them!" She said with a toned down excitement. "We're living in Alola now! The beautiful islands that everyone wants to visit!" There was a hint of arrogance when said. "I'm sure the Pokemon in Alola are friendly, right?" The doorbell suddenly rang. "Did the doorbell ring? That might be Professor Kukui... Sol can you let him in?"

"Yeah, I'll go open-"

"Hey there, Sol!" The professor let himself in. "The name's Kukui, Glad to meet you, cousin!" He said holding his hand up. "You gotta be tired after the long trip from Kanto! Ya' feelin' any jet lag yet? We're such a long way from Kanto out here in Alola. It's daytime here."

"No, but I'm so excited I don't think I'll care if I do!" Sol said.

"Professor Kukui, we actually arrived here yesterday. So I don't think We'll be feeling it for a while..."

"Hey there, mom! Sorry that I leet myself in. Oh, and just call me 'Kukui' okay?" He paused "Welcome to Alola!"

"*chuckle*... Ah, it feels like yesterday that you came to Kanto and challenged the Indigo Gym Leaders all those years ago." She reminisced. "Since then, I've been in love with Alolan Pokemon. So I-we finally decided to move here!" 

"Haha! I was actually supposed to be there researching the Kanto Pokemon moves when I was visiting. I thought I knew something about battling, but those Kanto Gym Leaders showed me!" He turned to Sol. "So now, Sol! Let's go to the next town over, introduce you to the Island Kahuna and get you a Pokemon, cousin! Yeah!" He said.

"A Poke-!? A Kahuna?" Sol asked.

"Yeah! To sum it up, they're crazy-strong trainers here in Alola. They're pretty hard to beat, even when they're going easy on you! There are actually four of them, and the one here on Melemele Island is glad to give any trainer who wants to start their adventure a Pokemon, yeah!" Kukui explained.

"They'll just give my boy a Pokemon like that? Those Kahunas must be worth meeting! Hurry and get ready, Sol! Your hat and other-" She turned to Sol but found that he disappeared.

"Where he go-"

"LET'S GO!" Sol suddenly appeared outside of his bedroom door. Sol was wearing a blue and white stripped tee, ribbed capris, blue water shoes, a nylon backpack and a baseball cap. He also had tan skin like his mom, but had one a striking feature - his hair color. His hair was entirely white, while his mother was a dark brown. Kukui was laughing and Sol's mother was somewhat amazed at what happened.

"Oh dear, you're more exciting than I thought. In any case, you look like you're ready for anything now. Have a good time out there, alright? I'll be sure to have everything unpacked, clean and put away when you come back. Be sure to let me see you new Pokemon, okay?" She asked her son.

"I'll be sure to bring a cool one!" 

"That's a stylin' hat you got, Cousin! Matches the one I have, Yeah!" Kukui said as he put his thumb up. Meowth then tugged on Sol's mother to tell her that it's hungry. She went to go feed it, leaving Kukui and Sol to talk. "You're mom is looking forward for you getting a new Pokemon from Alola, yeah? So let's go to Iki Town!" He said with a big grin and they left. The small loiterer noticed that when they came out of the door and decided to follow them. "We'll take the shortcut here, alright?"

"The sooner, the better!"

"That's more like it, yeah!" Kukui laughed. "Welcome to the paradise known as Alola, cousin! Folks here get along with each other with Pokemon and working together, too! After all... you can go anywhere as long you have Pokemon by your side helping you, yeah! Now let's hurry to get you one!" The path was fenced to make sure trainers don't fall off and to protect the flowers that were on the side. "So how is that one doing?"

"Oh, um... pretty good... He still doesn't listen to me..." Sol said awkwardly.

"I see... don't worry, cousin! Once you're on your journey, I'm sure that Pokemon will listen and respect you, yeah!"

"I hope so. I'm sure that the trainer saw something in me to give me a powerful Pokemon." He scratch his cheek, in the background, the small Pokemon's interest into what the boy has has been peaked. "In any case, I want to start this journey and see the Pokemon here!"

"Hehe... we're almost there, cousin, just you wait." Then a youngster ran up to Kukui, looking irritated. "Look here, an excited Alolan Trainer has appeared!"

"Professor Kukui..., I've been looking for you! You... weren't even at your... lab!" The youngster said, panting.

"Sorry, I'm actually gonna introduce Sol to the others and-"

"Anyway, You've gotta recommend another move for me, please?" The kid asked, with his energy restored.

"Why do you want that? You already know what moves you want to use, yeah?" But he considered it. "Know what, you come to my lab later and I'll recommend a couple. I'll even battle you, okay?" The kid nodded and went away. "Now let's-" Sol wasn't there. He looked around to find him ahead of the path. H-hey, wait up!"

"Sorry, but I don't want wait any longer." 

"Yeah, but it's rude to walk off when someone's talking." Kukui ran up to him and noticed a Pokemon trainer in the tall grass, along with their Pikachu. "See that? If you have had a Pokemon, you could can go into the tall grass, yeah, and catch wild Pokemon too add into your team." They moved on. "The trainers over there are having a battle with the Pokemon they love!"

"Come on, Yungoos!" A pre-schooler shouted at a long, bipedal Pokemon. _'hss'_  The Pokemon let out a battle cry. He was battling an older trainer with a strange looking Meowth. The Pre-schooler noticed the two. "Hello! You're the new kid that just came in, right?" He waved at Sol. "Let's have a battle sometime!"

"Sure! I hope you win the battle!" Sol said back. 

"Thank you!" The kid and the other went back to battling.

"Having Pokemon gives you a way to communicate with people, see? Let's get go-" He was about to say when he noticed Sol was already at the top of the stairs.

"Come on! Stop wasting time!" Sol screamed at Kukui. The latter was getting a bit annoyed. 

"Fine..." Kukui walked to the small town. The town looked tropical and serene. It looks like a place where the traditions of old are passed down each generation and are honored by everyone. The town was also abundant with flora, with tropical trees all over and flowers on the side of the paths. The town was at the base of a mountain and the houses were elevated to stabilize their foundation. At the highest point of the town was a huge house that looked fancier than the others and a stage that was likely used for battles. "and so we're here. This is Iki Town!" Kukui said aloud. "This town is where folks worship the Pokemon that watches all over Melemele Island: Tapu Koko. The guardian that keeps us safe and happy, see!" Then he took on a questioning look. "Huh? Where is everybody? They were supposed to meet us here, yeah." Kukui looked around. "Maybe they're back there in Mahalo Trail... There's where the ruins of the guardian, yeah..." He turned to Sol. "Sol, can you do a Solid for me and go find the Island Kahuna? I'll stay here just in case if he comes around here."

"Why would I-?"

"Because the faster you find him, the faster you get your new Pokemon!" Like a Zubat out of MT. Moon, Sol ran off ahead. "Boy, he really is excited... That kinda scares me..." Then he remembered. "Oh! You can't miss him either! He looks just like a Kahuna!" He shouted, hoping Sol heard him.

"Let's see, let's see. Where could a Kahuna- huh?" Sol said when he reached the top of the staircase, when he noticed a girl with a sunhat at the entrance of a dark shadowy path. It looked like something was in her bag trying to get her to enter, which made Sol wonder what was in her bag. He was about to ask her where the Kahuna was, but she entered the path which made Sol follow her. After going through a tree covered path, Sol was able to hear the girl having a conversation. 

"...you want to the ruins now?" She asked her bag.

"...'ew..." The bag responded.

"Really? I don't know what you hope to find up there..." She said worriedly, as she kept going up the path. The path was going up a mountain, and had totems that was supposed to represent the island's guardian every couple of meters and some stairs to make the path easier the climb. As they neared the top, Sol was able to hear another conversation that was clearer to hear. "You can't come out! If anyone sees you, we'll get in trouble!" They continued onward. The conversations made Sol more curious as too what was in her bag. Sol then heard her footsteps getting faster. "Wait, hold on! Nebby, please stop!" Sol jogged to see what was dragging her along.

"Whatever's in her bag must be important... I wonder if I could sneak a peek...?" He followed until the girl came across an old bridge near a waterfall. The girl struggled to keep whatever's in her bag inside of it, however the thing came out and looked strange and cute. The creature looked like a type celestial cotton candy, two wisps as arms, an ellipse running down its body, and two black spots in it's font and back. The back having one yellow spot, the front having yellow eyes and two blue spots as cheeks. The girl tried to grab it, but flew off onto the bridge looking excited and happy. However a band of Spearow came towards it, and the creature ducked down trying to protect itself.

"N-Nebby...!" The girl froze at the edge of the bridge. Sol took a step forward and it the girl must've heard him when she turned around. "Ah..."The girl had a white summer dress with tranparent outlines, long sock and a pair of white shoes, and had a big white sunhat with a blue ribbon around it. She had light blonde hair with two braids on the sides of her face and green eyes.

"...um... What's wrong?" Sol could almost physically feel the mental slap he gave himself after he said that.  _It's obvious what's going on. She's worried - terrified even - for the space candy  being from that band of Spearow! Quick! Think of a-_

"H-help...!" She snapped Sol from his thoughts. "Save Nebby please!" She looked toward the cotton guy. "Those Spearow are attacking it! But... but I'm too afraid to go out there... My legs feel like they're going to give out if I do..." Sol complied and went on the bridge. 

"Ah...!" The bridge was shaking heavily. The bridge looks like it might give out any moment, so he had to get the cute fluff-ball and get out as quick as possible. When he got to the space cloud, he shielded it and was trying to make them go away. However the Spearow didn't go away, and managed to scratch his his head. That made the girl behind him gasp, and the fluff-ball more scared. "What am I going to do- Huh?" He questioned when he saw a bright light building up until it released - forcing the Spearow to back off and causes the bridge to collapse. Sol was able to grab the fluff-ball as he fell. The girl gasped knowing she could only stand there watching.  _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap... what the h-!_ Out of no where a beam of light appeared and Saved the two from their death. It dropped the two where the girl was and the three stared in amazement. Sol and fluffles' savior stared at them for a few seconds.

Its body was black with white markings on its chest and on the top of its head: along with an extended large, orange plume that goes all the way down to its neck with the first and a half bristle being yellow, with the crest forming a beak-like nose on its face, small blue-eyes with yellow markings behind them. The lower half of it having four projections: one short spine, two slightly larger ones next to it and a long one between the two. However the most notable aspect being the two structures on its thin arms: the shoulders having round, yellow structures, and on each of them having half-of-a-bird-mask and its hands having two large claws that formed the beak. The mask had yellow, orange and white color scheme. Three white triangles with black outlines that were on the top of each and two that were orange with a white outlines near its claws. The eyes consisted a of white diamond connected to an orange one that was slightly larger, that was inside of a larger yellow one that were all outlined in black. There was also wing structure on each side that completed the design of the mask.

It let out a loud roar that blasted electricity, and away into the sky. Seconds later, the girl broke the silence. "W-was that...?"

"That. Was. So. COOL!!!" Sol shouted with amazement. "Was that a Pokemon? What's it's name? Can it be caught?!" He went on with his questions that overwhelmed the girl until the girl spoke out.

"Excuse me!" She said "I-is Nebby okay?" She gestured to what he was holding. 

It took him a moment to figure out what she was talking about until he looked down. "Pew...'ew..."

"O-oh! Sorry, I was... just excited." He handed her the plush ball.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" She griped it. "You tried to use your power again... Oh Nebby... You already know what happened the last time you did. You could't move for long time after that. I don't want to see you like that ever again!" She scolded it and made it flinch. "No... I shouldn't say that... I'm sorry Nebby... I know you were trying to save me that time... and I could't help you in return..." 'Nebby' looked a bit somber, but it noticed something on the ground. It lept out to pick up a sparkling stone and brought it back. "It's a sparkling... stone? It almost feels warm somehow..." She stared at it until she noticed Sol and turned to him. "Forgive me please... I am grateful for you helping us in a dangerous spot, thank you."

"No problem! But who are you?" The girl shook her head, ignoring the question.

"I think this stone must belong to you." She handed it to Sol, who took hesitantly. 

"Thanks." He pocketed it and faced the girl. 

"Please... Don't tell anyone about what happened here. About Nebby... It's a secret, okay?" Sol nodded. He felt his cheeks grow a little warmer. "Now Nebby, come into the bag."

"Pew..." It reluctantly entered the bag, then the girl decided to leave until she turned around to ask him something. "Um... I'm worried we might get attacked by a wild Pokemon or... something. I know it's too much to ask, but... can you see that we return to the town?" She was hesitant to ask, but Sol didn't mind.

"Sure. I don't- crap." Sol remembered what he was supposed to do and made the girl curious. "C-come on, let's go." He was holding himself back. " She nodded and went to return to the town. After returning to the town, Kukui was waving at them while holding the loiterer: a strange quadruped Pokemon with the top half of it being light-gray all the way to its head, the lower half of which was black and its legs having yellow claws, it had six scales and a white tuft on its body, a scale on the tip of its tail, and a big  heart-shaped one and two gray tufts on its head, one yellow scale on the tip of its tail and red beady eyes. Honestly, it was an adorable little dragon.

"OI! Sol! Looks like you just missed the Kahuna, yeah?" He said aloud. "By the way, I found this little Jangmo-o following us! Oh! It looks like you found my assistant, oh yeah!" Before the assistant could take a step forward, Sol suddenly appeared in front of Kukui.

"Wow! It's an Alolan Pokemon! It's called Jangmo-mo, right?" The girl looked amazed and confused at what Sol just did as she walked around the arena.

"Haha, yup! Though I'm wondering why it's here on Melemele." He said, smiling.

"Why is that? What, is it not native here?" 

"Nope, not on Melemele anyways. They're usually found on Poni Island. But why is one here?" Kukui was about to pet it, but it suddenly bit him and ran off to the wild, surprising the two. "Ouch! Hehe..." He rubbed his arm. "That didn't even leave a mark. It must be low-level: strange... usually wild Jangmo-o are usually stronger than that." 

"Really?" 

"Yup." Kukui faced the two. "Anyway... Looks like you two already met, but this is my assistant. "

"Oh um... I forgot to introduce myself - my name is Lillie."  

"And Lillie, this is Sol. He was the one I was talking about, he just moved here. Make sure to take care of him." Kukui explained.

"So... you're one of Professor Kukui's acquaintances? It's nice to meet you." 

"Same." Sol smiled.

"Kahuna Hala has returned. He is back!" "The guardians chosen one has returned!" "One of Alola's strongest Pokemon users!"  A group exclaimed at the stair case and moved aside to make room for the Kahuna.

"Have I missed something?" The Kahuna climbed the stairs, appearing before them. He was dark-skinned, wore sandals, white shorts, a blue shirt under his yellow jacket with a flower pattern, a shirt tied in a knot holding a red and white fan. He had white bushy eyebrows, a white moustache, his white hair tied into a ponytail and squinty eyes.

"Naw, but where did you go to, Kahuna? We were supposed to meet here."

"Well I am the Island Kahuna. If there is trouble on the island, it is my duty to resolve it." He turned to Lillie "So what were you talking before, Lillie? I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying around..."

"Oh, yes, Kahuna Hala..." She nodded. "Nebby was attacked by a flock of Spearow on the bridge, until Sol here help it get away. But the bridge collapsed, I thought both of them were gonna fell into the ravine... Then the island's guardian deity swooped in and saved them!" Sol nodded to confirm it.

"*Whistles* That's not something you don't hear every day!"

"Although it is said to protect us, Tapu Koko is rather fickle creature. Yet our guardian was moved to save you." The Kahuna sounded impressed. "Kukui, my boy, I think we have cause to celebrate! It seems that I should entrust this brave and kind young boy with a Pokemon of his own. He'll make a fine Trainer!" He walked to Sol. "I'm glad to meet you, boy! I am Hala - the Kahuna of Melemele Island. Kukui had told me of your coming. I am glad to have the chance to meet you today." 

"Same here." Sol responded.

"I am sorry to be late. As said before, there was scuffle so I had to resolve it." He said. "I have just recently got these Pokemon for you to chose, so I don't know their characteristics." He faced the stage got out three Pokeballs. "Come out, my Pokemon! Let's have a good look at all of you!" He threw them and three beams shot out, revealing the Pokemon.

The first one was a blue pinniped Pokemon: it had large eyes, a white snout with black whiskers and a round, pink nose, earflaps, a blue ruff around its neck, two flippers on its front with white markings separating them as toes and two flippers on its hind. The second one was a black and red quadruped Pokemon: its face had a vertical line with two horizontal lines on its forehead, pointy ears like meowth's, the muzzle being red with a little black nose and two tufts of hair on its cheeks, its legs had two red stripes on each leg, its tail having a tuft of black hair. Its eyes were the most notable with each of them having yellow sclera and red eyes. The third, however, surprised everyone - except Sol - for it being unique. It was small, round, avian Pokemon: it had a facial disk that looked like two circle over lapping, it had black eyes with white irises, it's stubby beak was white on the top half, two leaves on its chest forming a bowtie, short legs, and leaves underneath its wings that forms it's tail. The coloring of it though, its plumage was mint green with a white underside, the leaves was a darker shade of green, the lower half of its beak and little legs was a deep dark orange.

_Let's see... they're all cute, but two are not ones I would choose. The blue one looks like more of an entertainer than a fighter. The black and red looks depressing and it doesn't help that it reminds me of Meowth, But the last one.... Looks adorable and awesome. Especially the color scheme... I might even choose if it was a shiny. I made my decision!_

"I choose Rowlet!" Sol pointed as he faced the others. Sol questioned why the others were surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Um... Sol? Do you know how Rowlet looks like?" Kukui asked.

"Nope. I didn't do any research before arriving here. Why? Is that Wrong?" The three were dumbfounded. 

"No, no... But... Rowlet usually looks like this." Hala pulled out a book and showed a picture of a Rowlet. It had a brown plumage, the leaves on it were plain green and its bottom beak and short legs were a orange-brown color. Sol looked back and was silent for a few seconds.

"That means I chose a shiny...." Sol looked at Rowlet that made it tilt its head in confusion, but was startled when- "I CHOOSE ROWLET!!!" He shouted, Sol's eyes were brightened up that they were practically stars. Kukui, Hala, and Lillie backed off, and the people of the town turn their head in the direction it came from. Kukui and Hala laughed a little and Lille nervously smiled. 

"Alright. However, for Rowlet to join your team: Rowlet must also choose you." Sol looked at Hala, questioningly. "Here in Alola, both the Trainer  **and** Pokemon must choose each other." Sol looked surprised, but nodded in understanding. "Get onto the arena." Sol stood on one side of the arena, and Rowlet stood on the opposite side. The rest stood outside of it. "Let us see if Rowlet chooses you, as well."

Sol kneeled down to face Rowlet, eye-to-eye. Everything was silent for what seemed like ages. However the stare ended when Rowlet started looking around, Sol remained staring. Kukui nodded at Rowlet, Lillie stared at the two intently - she didn't notice Nebby peeking out of the bag. "Koo..." Rowlet looked at Sol one last time until it flew and landed on top of it's head. Kukui's smile grew, Lille and Nebby were surprised but smiled at the end. "Koo Koo!" 

"Ho! So it seems that Rowlet has chosen you as well." Hala stated

"Now that both have chosen each other, you'll surely be friends for life!" Kukui said. "If you want, you can give it a nickname." That left Sol wondering for a second and decided to do it.

"I'll nickname you... Robin." He lifted the Rowlet from his head. "How does that sound?" Rowlet 'Koo'd' to confirm it. "Alright!"

"Nice to meet you, Robin!" 

"Pew." Everyone lowered their head to find Nebby on the ground.  

"Oh! when did you get out? I know the Professor and the Kahuna will keep you safe, but you should still stay inside my bag and be kept out of sight." She turned to Sol. "I think you chose a wonderful Pokemon. Please take care of it, okay?"  

"No problem. Besides, I don't think I can ever harm this little guy." 

"Now that you have a Pokemon, you're now an official Pokemon Trainer, yeah!" Kukui said. "To make this occasion more special, here's a few gifts." He took out a strange Pokedex and a little booklet. "A Pokedex is an incredibly high-tech tool, yeah, that can record facts about the Pokemon you meet! Robin is already registered, And that is a Trainer Passport that I put together."

"Thanks! Now I can go between the islands and start-"

"By the way, you have to go introduce your new partner to your mother. Remember, Sol?" 

"Right. I... still need to do that..." Said disappointingly "Okay, see you guys later!" Sol ran off, while Kukui realized that he forgot to tell Sol.

"OI! I forgot to-" Before he finished, two 'ow's' were heard at the base of the staircase. The three hurried over to find Sol and another boy lying on the ground. "You two okay?"

"Yeah... hehe..." He said rubbing his head, while Robin was flying around his head.

"Same here." The young boy stood up. "Say... are you the new kid that arrived here?" Sol nodded and the young boy grew a smile. "You! Me! Let's have a battle!" Sol suddenly sprung and Robin landing on his head.

"Sure! I've been waiting for one!" Gusto was piratically bursting out of his body.

"Dahahaha! Where's the fire, boys?" Hala said coming down the stairs. "And what kind of battle would that be, if you hadn't properly introduce yourselves to each other?" Both boys looked at him, then to each other. The young boy put his arms behind his and introduced himself.

"The name's Hau, and my partner is Popplio!" Hau looked similar Hala: He had dark green hair that was tied into a ponytail with an orange band, a black shirt, yellow board shorts and an orange pair of shoes and backpack. 

"Thanks! Now let's battle!" He responded.

"Yeah!" Hau begin to stretch. "I couldn't wait for you to come here to Alola! When you get here to Iki Town, choose you're partner, and have a battle! I was looking for you all over, until I heard someone screamed and went to it's direction!"

"Someone screamed?" Lillie, Kukui, and Hala looked at Sol not knowing it was him. ]

"Yeah! And low and behold, I found you!" Hau whipped put a Pokeball. "Now, let's do this!" Sol looked at Robin, who was looking ready to fight.

"Um..." Sol turned his head. "I usually don't like to see Pokemon battles, because they get hurt... But as thanks for earlier, I'll watch for you." Sol blushed a little at what she said.

"Oh yeah, you get to have your first ever battle! Make sure you dish out some strong moves and see who wins! Woo!"

"I appreciate you battling my grandson here. I expect both of you not to hold back."

"Right!" Both of them said as they got as far away from each other, while the other's got out of the way. "Let the battle: Begin!" 

"Let's go, Popplio!" Hau sent out the sea-lion Pokemon.

"Let's do our best, Robin!" The owl Pokemon. "Let's see what moves you can use..." Sol grabbed his Pokedex to see it's information. From the screen, Robin could use Tackle, Growl and a move he hasn't of before: Leafage.  _Looks like I know what move I could use._ "Robin, use leafage." Robin threw glowing leaves that were spiraling between each other, Lillie almost looking away for a second. 

"Dodge it!" Popplio couldn't move fast enough as it made a lot of damage to it. _It was effective!_   'Pop!' Popplio said it tried to recover from it. "Alright, use Poind!" Popplio got up and attacked Robin with paws.

"Finish it: use Leafage!" Robin threw glowing leaves again, Lillie was going to look away but-

"Use Water Gun to dodge it!" Popplio shot water from its nose and managed to dodge it. Sol was surprised, along with everyone, as Popplio landed in grace.

"Alright then, Tackle!" Robin flew towards to Popplio and hit it before Hau could tell it to dodge.  _It was effective!_

"Pound!" Popplio got up and went to hit Robin.  _Gotcha._

"Leafage!" Robin responded, and Popplio fainted as it hit the ground. "Alright! We won!" Robin and Sol jumped at their victory. Sol felt something his Pokedex vibrate and told him that Robin grew to LV.6.

"Hoooo-wah!" Hau rubbed his head. "Popplio: return!" A beam of energy was shot at his partner, returning it to the Pokeball. "That was one good battle, that it gave chicken skin! Sol, right? Your Rowlet was awesome!" He said jumping like a child. "That settles it! You're my rival and I won't be holding back!" Sol was a bit surprised, but agreed to it. _I'm gonna need one._ Then everybody noticed something shiny on Sol's bag. 

"Sol. Do you mind us seeing that sparkling stone you have?" Sol nodded and lent the Kahuna the stone. "C-could it be!?" 

"Tutu, isn't that...?" Hala nodded and looked at Sol.

"Sol, you were rescued at the bridge by Tapu Koko - isn't that what I heard?" Sol simply nodded. "So it even gave you a stone... Perhaps you were meant to be here in Alola, Sol." Sol was confused at what he said. "Allow me to borrow this stone. Worry not! I will return it to you tomorrow evening."

"Alright..." Sol was still confused. Then he noticed Lillie and Kukui talking in the background.

"You have the makings of a great trainer! It would be an honor to have you battle at our festival tomorrow." Hala said and Sol grew a smile.

"Sure! I'm excited to fight you again, Hau!" Sol said and Hau's smile almost became 50% of his face, while Kukui and Lillie walked over to the three.  

"First, I gotta make sure you get home safely! Lillie, you better come with us as well, yeah." Kukui said. "Wouldn't want to loose want to loose both of you twice in one day! You or your precious friend." 

"Yes... I'll keep an eye on-"

"Pew" Nebby said as the fluffball came appeared next to Lillie, surprising everybody.

"Oh!" Lillie turned to face Nebby. "Could you please stop coming out of the bag to wonder around!" Everyone laughed. "Especially after when you were just told not to do that!" Like that, everyone went their separate ways.

Behind some bushes, the Jangmo-o from earlier stalked them. It followed them down the trail, while they were talking to each other. Once they got Sol's house, they parted ways and the Jangmo-o hid under the staircase. Seeing the girl and the man leave, it decided to sleep - waiting for tomorrow.

"Mom! I'm back" Sol exclaimed. 

"Welcome back." Sol's mom was preparing lunch. "Oh! Is that the Pokemon that you got?" She pointed at the Rowlet sitting on his head. "Well? Don't keep me waiting!"

"Hehe... This is Robin. He's a Rowlet - a species that lives here in Alola!" Sol said proudly. Robin 'Koo'd' questioningly as his mother came closer to it.

"Ooohh! I think I'm falling in love all over again." Robin looked a bit cocky, while Meowth looked jealous at it. Sol saw this and grew a smirk. "So, why did you choose this sweetheart?"

"Because it's cool!" He said proudly. _And because it's adorable._

"Oh, really? Well... personally, I think it's adorable. But this little guy, is both cool and adorable!" She looked at both at them. "You two look great together... I feel happier knowing you two are a team."

"Mrrr?" Meowth looked at Robin menacingly. Robin simply ignored him, making Meowth angry. Sol decided to take Robin's advice. 

"So what are we having?"

"Well... I decided to make something from Alola, since we live here now." She was going back to prepare for lunch

After a while, Sol spent the rest of the day doing some research on the region. He tried to dodge every piece of information of Alola Pokemon, and was only researching the Kahunas, it's soon to be built league, more on the artificial island and Robin's species. He spent the rest of the day on his laptop, until he received a message. The message informed him that he should be receiving a new Pokemon by tomorrow and that he'll also be getting an Item along with it. Sol's curiosity was piqued when the it mentioned a special item. _I wonder what could it be... 'special item' huh...._ Sol kept on pondering on it, while Robin was rotating its head curiously. _He always manages to surprise me... This should be good - exciting even._ Sol got even more excited the Pokemon and 'special item'. Later on, he went to bed to be ready for tomorrow. 

-

-

-

**_ Meanwhile... _ **

"*Yawn*...."

"'Fer..." A fire-crowned Pokemon said.

"Do not worry... I am going to sleep soon..." A young man was typing away, while his partner was eating. Along with five other Pokemon, they were concerned for their trainer. "What? Look..." He put away his laptop. "I know I have not slept in a while, but do not worry - I am just making sure we collected all we could here in this town. Also..." He walked over to his bed. "I am making sure he is getting his gift in time." His Pokemon looked at him because their Trainer has been pushing himself lately. Aside from him preparing the gift, he was researching something that pertains to all of them.

"'gon..." A three headed Pokemon said aggressively. 

"Alright, fine. I am going to sleep now. All of you can sleep outside of your Pokeballs then." All of them sighed in relief, because he was finally going to sleep and that they were getting some fresh air for the night. Their Trainer was laying on the bed as his Pokemon were finishing.  _After visiting two more town up north, I should head to Alola to do some more. Maybe I will catch up with him there. Got to prepare for the worst then._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- Let's see if we could have something happen..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be posted on the 4th, but technical difficulties have occurred that made it be pushed back for a while. I'm also gonna see if i can release a new chapter every two weeks or so. Also, tell me anything I can do to improve my writing please.


	3. Chapter 3

** _The next morning...._ **

-

Sol’s mom stood out on the porch, watching the sunrise with her Meowth, “Ah, what beautiful sunrise. I thought Alola couldn’t get more beautiful, but I’m glad I’m wrong on that.” She turned around to see Sol standing in front of the house, looking really tired, “Sol, would you mind telling me why you’re up this early?”

“I’m waiting for a package. I got a message from him yesterday and it said I’m getting a new Pokémon and special item.” Sol said sloppily. Robin sleeping next to him

“Sweetie, I think you should go back to bed. I’m sure that it come will later on.”

Sol didn’t budge. he stood up and decided to go for a walk, but his tiredness kept him from walking straight, “I’m gonna walk and wait for the delivery. Besides, unlike on Kanto, they deliver their mail early here in Alola. So until they deliver the package, I’m gonna wait here.”

Sol’s mom jumped off the porch and walked towards her son, “Sol…” Sol took a step back and looked intimidated, “I’m your mom, you go to sleep now or I’ll make you.” Sol was backed against the fence surrounding their house, his mom staring him down with a smile and Robin still sleeping on his head. However, a voice called out.

“Alola!” A man wearing an all blue uniform with a single orange stripe and a satchel  appeared in front of their house, holding a package in his hands, “Sorry, am I interrupting something?”

“No!” Sol slipped away from his mom and went over to the delivery man, “Is that package addressed to me?”

“Your name ‘Sol’?”

“Yeah!”

The delivery man took out a little clipboard, “Great! Now just sign here…” After Sol signing wrote down his signature, the delivery man left and Sol had a look of excitement. He was about to open it until his mom swiped it away.

“Hey!” Sol tried to get it back but his mom held him back with one hand.

“Now go to bed. You said that when the package comes, you would go to bed.”

“But-!” Sol tried to counter but a loud yawn came out instead.

“Sol, you need to go to bed and sleep. It worrying me not knowing how long you’ve been out here. Plus, I’m sure that you’re getting jet lag now.” Sol couldn’t argue her, mostly because his drowsiness over taking him, “Now let’s get you to bed.” In an instant, she swooped him up and carried him over to his room.

Sol tried to struggle, but it had little effect. Robin was woken up by their conversation and followed them inside. While the Jangmo-o beneath the stairs was being really irritated by the early wake up.

_A couple hours later…._

The doorbell rang and Sol’s mom had already been done eating her late lunch with her Meowth. She went over to open to see who it is and found that is was Professor Kukui when she opened the door.

“Alola, Kukui.”

“Alola! I’m here to pick up Sol.” Kukui invited himself in and looked around, “So, where is he? Out training?”

“No, he’s sleeping.”

 “What, really? Why is he sleeping this late?”

“Well, he woke pretty early and I thought he was getting jet lag.”

“Well I told him. Wait, why was he awake so early?”

“A package was being delivered to him by a close friend of his.”

“Oh. Anyway, can you wake Sol up? He’s gonna be involved in a festival event and I have to show him something.”

“Okay.” She went into her son’s room and woke him, but took some time since Sol was used to a lot longer than most people. Soon, Sol met up with Kukui in the kitchen with Robin.

“Hey there, Sol! You feel fully rested now?” Sol nodded as Robin flew on top of his head, “Great! But first, I have to tell you that we’ll be taking another path to Iki Town, yeah. I have to show you something in the meantime, it’s an obligation.”

“If it’s about catching Pokémon, don’t worry about it. I already know how to, so you don’t have to.” He turned to face his mom, “Can I have my package?” His mom gave him the package, which was next to his door, and Sol opened it to find a red-shiny Pokéball with a crystal next to it. “What Pokémon did he send me? Hey, what’s this?”

When Sol picked up the strange crystal, Kukui looked at it curiously, “Wait! Is that-?”

Sol, however, stood up and went straight for the door, “Doesn’t matter right now. Are we ready to go?” Kukui opened his mouth but knew that Sol wanted to get going, especially since he got a new Pokémon.

“I’ll see you two later at the festival. I’ll have to finish a few things first.”

“Alright, see you later!”

“Alola!” Below the staircase, Jangmo-o was waiting for them to leave and followed them.

Kukui and Sol left the house and went down the alternate path. Where Kukui told Sol that on this alternate path of the route had a lot more trainers than the one they took yesterday. Sol got excited so that he could train for a bit and use his new Pokémon.

“HEEY!” A young trainer ran up to Sol, “You’re that new trainer! I’ve got some new  moves from the Professor yesterday and I want to use them on you.”

“Hehe, are you gonna take him up on that?” kukui took a couple steps back.

“Yeah!” The battle begun and the Trainer threw his Pokéball and his Rockruff was shot out. ”I choose you!” Sol grew a wide smile and threw the red Pokéball and a beam of light with sparks revealed his new Pokémon.

What came out  was a fat, furry, pointed ear Pokémon. It’s beady eyes staring at its opponent, striking a pose by flexing its muscles. “Munchlax!”

Sol stared in awe as he pulled out his Dex, “Awesome! A Munchlax!”

“That’s impressive. You can find that Pokémon on this route, but it’s pretty rare.”

Sol grew a bit of an excited smirk after looking at his Dex, “Well this Munchlax has something special about it. Now let begin.”

Both Pokémon went straight for each other, following their trainers instructions. Following the rest of the route, Sol encountered other trainers that made both of his Pokémon stronger after they were defeated.

-

-

-

**_Later…._ **

 -

The sun had started to set and the sound of music being played could be heard around the area. The moon had started rising and people gathering around the town’s wooden arena. Tables lined with food were by the Kahuna’s house, stalls with games were nearby the Mountain side, a table stand selling merchandise of the the native island Pokémon - especially of its Island Guardian.

When they came through the entrance, torches were lined up all the way to the stair case. Kids were playing with some Pokémon in the surrounding area that interested Sol, especially one that looked like a dragon-type but looked really old and seemed to be protective of them.

“Woah! The festival here looks really exciting! Are they having holding a festival on the other islands?.” The two kept walking as Sol kept looking around

“Nope. Thing is that this is just something we do here on Melemele, yeah. It may be just the town locals, but they go all out when the festival happens.” Kukui held up his arm to wave at Hau and Lillie.

Hau ran up to the two with his Popplio on his shoulder, “Ho! Howzit, Sol? Man, I’d thought you’d never make it in time! Me and Popplio have been waiting for ages!” Hau whined as his Popplio barked as a follow-up.

“Sorry. I fought some trainers on the way here. I wanted to my Pokémon to get some experience before getting here, heh.” Sol scratched the back of his head.

“I can understand that. I did some training of my own in the morning, so we can have a great battle.”

“At least we got here on time, yeah.” Kukui said as Lillie walked up to the three.

“But to what exactly?” Lillie’s bag shook around with Nebby trying to get out of it.

“Hold on… Didn’t anyone explain to you about tonight!?” Hau said surprised but Kukui explained it to Lillie.

“We a have full-powered festival for Pokémon battling in the name of Tapu Koko, putting our best moves in a friendly competition. Woo!”

“So the entire festival is for Tapu Koko?”  
  
“Yup. Even though it’s the Island Guardian, it’s shown that it likes a good battle. Watching it or being in it.” Hau turned around and climbing the stairs, the rest following him.

“So you two will be taking part in the battle? Like I said yesterday: I don’t usually watch Pokeémon battles, since they get hurt in them… But since it’s an important event, so I’ll be sure to watch you both. It will be disrespectful otherwise.” They all stopped when Hala approached them.

“You’ve finally come Sol. I’m sure Kukui already got you caught up as to what is happening today.” Sol nodded and Hala grinned, “Your Pokémon will fight for you, so be sure to show them the same care they have for you, Sol. Are you two ready to ready for this Pokémon battle?”

“Yeah!” The two boys said in unison.

The two boys and Hala got onto the arena, while Kukui and Lillie went into the crowd gathering to watch the battle. Sol and Hau were on the opposite sides of the arena and Hala was standing between the two near the edge.

“For all life on the Islands…” Hala held out his hands in the air, “And for those who undertake the Island Challenge with joy in their growing hearts… We pray for your protection… for them and for all Melemele. May you enjoy this battle as an offering, our island guardian deity, Tapu Koko!” Hala held out his left hand, “Before you stands Hau - the grandson of the Kahuna.” He alternated to his right, “And his opponent, Sol - one who has met with Tapu Koko.”

“What!?” One of the locals said.

“What a curious little thing Tapu Koko is! Hah, that’s typical of it.”

“Robin, Munchlax! Take care of my little Sol!” Sol’s mom spoke out, holding a Pokémon in her arms with Meowth by her side. The people around the arena talked amongst themselves about the boy’s mom being there to show her support for her son, making Sol growing a little red.

“Hey, don’t get embarrassed!” Sol turned to Hau chuckling, “Right now, we’re having a battle. As long as we both have a fun time, I’m sure we can call this a great battle, eh?” Hau threw a Pokéball in the air, “Now let’s have some fun!” Hau caught the device and pointed it to Sol.

Sol drew out his own, “Alright!” Sol pointed his Pokéball in the same manner and grew wide grin, “Get ready, Hau!” Both boys had wide grins that it was a battle as to who could have the widest smile.

Hala felt their excitement and thrusted his palm forward, “Sol! Hau! Bring forth the power of your Pokémon!”

Both boys threw their Pokéballs the moment Hala finished to reveal their Pokémon. Sol choose his Munchlax, who struck a pose with determined eyes, while Hau threw out a tiny pale yellow mouse with pink cheeks. Its eartips, collar and tail were black. A Pichu.

“Cool! Looks like we both have special Pokémon,” Hau put his hands on his hips and furrowed his eyebrows, “but I have the speed advantage. Pichu, use Tail Whip!” Pichu quickly did its job and wagged its tail on Munchlax, tickling it. _Its Defence was lowered_ , “Now use Double Slap!” Pichu slapped its opponent, doing decent damage. Strangely Munchlax stood there and took all of the attacks, not trying to dodge. Which made the audience get confused.

“Tackle!” Munchlax hurled itself to Pichu when it was close enough after its attack, knocking it back and surprising Hau, “Pichu does have the speed advantage, but it’s not really that strong in defence. That tackle did a lot more than you’re attack.”

“That’s right,heh,” Hau said smiling with Pichu also having one getting up, “so i guess we’ll have to defeat Munchlax as fast as possible. Pichu, Thunder Shock!” Pichu shot electricity from a distance to the opponent. “Quick, use Tail Whip!” Pichu went to its opponent, faster than last time, and whipped its tail on Munchlax. _Its defence was lowered! “_ Double slap!”

“Tackle!” Munchlax hurled itself to Pichu to interrupt its attack, “Don’t let up! Tackle!” Munchlax hurled itself to Pichu again and giving it some distance.

“‘lax!”

“Pichu, Thunder Shock!”

“PIIchuuu” Pichu shot electricity from its cheeks and making contact with its opponent. The attack did little, however it inflicted a status ailment. Paralysis.

“Munchlax!” Sol spoke and his Pokémon struggled to move, but had determined eyes to not be beaten soon, “Let me heal-!” Munchlax growled at Sol, refusing his offer, “*sigh*... fine. Use Metronome!” Munchlax shot its fingers and started waving them.

“Why did Munchlax refused to be healed?” Lillie asked.

“That’s mostly because it’s really stubborn.” Kukui explained, “On the way here, that Munchlax refused to be healed during battles. When Sol tried to switch it out, that Munchlax would avoid, yeah.” Kukui smirked as Munchlax finished and readied its attack, “Munchlax looks to have some great fighting spirit!”

“Pichu, dodge it!”

“Pi!” Pichu quickly ran out of its opponent range to avoid the attack, however Munchlax instantly disappeared leaving some dust behind. Everyone was confused as to where it went - some wondered if it used Teleport - until they saw Pichu get hit by something that was moving incredibly fast. “What the-!?”

“That’s Extreme Speed!” Sol loudly said. Munchlax soon stopped hitting his opponent as Pichu fell to the ground.

“Pi-pichu…” The small mouse said with spirals on its face.

“Pichu, return!” A beam of light sprung out of Hau’s Pokéball and returned it back, “You did great! Don’t worry, we’ll get them next time.” Hau pocketed the ball and drew Popplio’s Pokéball, “That last attack was really unexpected. Now I’m even more excited!”

“Me too. Honestly, I was hoping for a move that would heal Munchlax, but Extreme Speed is good enough.” Munchlax grew a cocky smirk with little sparks going through it body, “Hopefully, we can K.O. Popplio with another Metrome.”

“We’ll see about that. GO!” Popplio was shot out and sprung it’s arms out like it was performing, “Popplio, Water Gun!”

“Pop!” A blast of water was shot out of its nose and directly hit its opponent.

“Munchlax, Metronome!” Sol said.

“Mun-” Munchlax was about to prepare until sparks started emitting from him, making him unable to move.

“Pound!” Popplio quickly hurled itself to Munchlax, dealing more damage than it would normally, “Again! Use Pound!” Popplio went to attack its opponent again, knocking Munchlax out. “Alright!”

“Munchlax!” Sol was about to take out its Pokéball, but noticed his Pokémon trying to stand up.

“Mun…” Munchlax stood up with a sour face, “Munch!” The fur dressed Pokémon slowly walked its way back to its trainer, while the audience spoke to each other about how odd it is to see a Pokémon walking to its trainer after it was defeated.

“Even when defeated, you still don’t want any help…” He pointed the Pokéball at his Pokémon, “Yup, you’re just like him - if not his partner.” Munchlax shot out its tongue before a beam of light was shot and put it back into its ball.

“That Munchlax of yours is unique, huh?” Hau said as Sol took out his other Pokéball, “You sure are lucky to have some unique Pokémon. I hope I get to meet some too when I set off!”

“You’re not the only one who wants to set off.” He threw the ball and released the shiny Robin, having the audience stare in awe, “I’ve been waiting for this since I was little, I’m not gonna let anything slow me down!”

Meanwhile, in the audience, “Whoops”

“Robin, Leafage!” Robin shot glowing leaves from its wings directly.

“Use Water Gun to dodge!” Popplio shot water from its nose to the ground and managed to avoid the attack.

“Use Peck!”

“Roww!” Robin flew to its opponent with a white glowing beak.

“Splash some water on its face!” Poppilo shot water to Robin and did little damage, then did a flip to avoid the attack.

“Use Peck!” Robin shook the water off and shot towards Popplio with its beak and did decent damage to its opponent.

“Use Water Gun to shoot yourself at Robin!"

“Popplioo!” Shooting water from its nose and made contact with its opponent, Performing a flip as it landed behind Robin.

“Use Pound!” Popplio launched itself to its opponent to hit, but to have Robin have its head turn completely around to face it.

“Leafage!” Robin turned its body around and shot its leaves right on Popplio’s face and knocking it back and was super effective.

“Popplio!” Popplio brought itself up and ensured its trainer that it can still fight, “Alright. Then let’s use something new! Popplo, Disarming voice!”

“Popplio!” Popplio let out a roar, sound waves with hearts and music notes aimed at its opponent. Robin tried to fly away but the move made contact.

“Row!”

“Robin!” Sol cried out as Robin was knocked back. Robin gained some second wind and kept flying, “Robin, Leafage!” Robin was about to attack until,

“Water Gun, Popplo!” Popplio shot water and flew into the air, but-

“Knew it. Use Peck!” Hau and Popplio were surprised as Robin shot itself towards its opponent with its beak and defeating Popplio, leaving spirals in its eyes.

“Popplio has been defeated! Sol is the winner!” Hala announced, Hau went to his Pokémon as Sol ran to Robin and hugged the round bird Pokémon.

“Alright! We won, Robin!” Sol had a gigantic smile as he started spinning around with Robin.

“I didn’t expect that to happen.” Hau said, “Looks like we became predictable during the battle. Looks like we’ll have to try harder next time, eh Popplio?” Popplio nodded with a little smile.

“Heh, anytime Hau!” Sol let go of Robin who flew and landed on its trainer’s head.

“Hoo-ee, that was an amazing battle for this year!” Kukui said as he walked towards the two boys with Lillie following behind him, “I bet Tapu Koko liked it too. Woo!”

“Ko-Ko-Kooo!” A loud satisfied cry came from the mountain and the townspeople cheered when they got a good response.

“You heard it youself, Kukui. That was Tapu Koko’s song of approval!”  

“That was an interesting battle you two.” Lillie chimed in, “You two had some good surprises during the battle - especially you Sol.”

“Thanks,” Sol scratched the back of his head, “glad to show you a great battle.”

“That was an awesome battle, Sol! I had a blast battling you!” Hau spoke out with great enthusiasm, Sol nodded in agreement .

“Indeed it was boys. Now Sol,” Hala pulled out a wristband with a Z mark, “I think it is time you take this.”

Sol equipped the wristband, “So what is this? Is this the same stone as yesterday?”

“That is a Z-ring. It is a mysterious armband that can bring out the great power that lies deep within Pokémon: Z-power!” Hala continued, “We Kahunas can make them by refining certain stores, like the sparkling stone you received from Tapu Koko. Although until you collect more Z-crystals on your Island Challenge, you will not be able to draw out the Z-power in your Pokémon. And yet you received that sparkling stone… perhaps Tapu Koko has taken a liking to you… or maybe it has a mission for you.”

“In other words, it’s time for you to go out there and start your Island Challenge! If you visit every every island, maybe you’ll figure out what that mission is.”

Sol’s attention was immediately drawn to Kukui, “Every Island!?”

“Yup: four islands!” The professor held up four fingers, “You’ll travel to all four islands here in Alola!” Kukui saw Sol’s eyes get bigger and brighter, “The Island Challenge is about aiming to be the strongest trainer - the Island Champion! Woo!”

“Sounds great, huh? I can’t wait to have a real adventure!” Hau chimed in as Sol nodded hard in agreement.

“I’ll think to tell you the rest later. For now, enjoy the festival and have a great time.”

The rest of the time was spent on the festival and what it offered. Hau played with kids at the festival and showed off his Pokémon to them, who entertained all of them by doing performance stunts. He honestly blend in with all of them, even the old dragon Pokémon seemed to enjoy his company. Sol and Munchlax spent the entire time eating as he didn’t have the chance to eat the entire day, while his mom showed that she was carrying was the Jangmo-o from yesterday, who didn’t seem to mind being held by her. She explained that the little scale Pokémon was under the stairs of the front door sleeping and how it was really engaged into the battle between Sol and Hau, and talked how she was going to keeping it. Her Meowth however, seemed annoyed on having another Pokémon in their home that is taking her attention from the cat.   

Soon the festival had ended and everyone slowly went to their homes. Hau and Hala went to the large house by the mountain side. While the others left the town and were going down the dirt road. Kukui and Sol’s mom talked about the Jangmo-o, leaving Sol and Lillie behind the two.

Silence stood between the two for a time until Lillie spoke first, “Tapu Koko is amazing, isn’t it ?” She spoke shyly.

“Yeah it is.” Sol responded, “It’s the guardian of Melemele and the people here really respect him. I’d like it meet it again.”

“I hope so too.” Lillie said nervously, “I hope to meet it again and thank it for saving Nebby…”

“Pew!” Nebby shook the bag harshly.

“It saved you as well, didn’t it?” Lillie said curiously, “And left you with a sparkling stone… even though you’re a stranger to this place.”

“You have a point there, but I’d still like to see it again. I’d like to repay it.”

The rest of the walk was calm during the night now setting in. Kukui and Lillie went their separate ways when they got around Sol’s house.

Sol spent the rest of the time spending time with his Munchlax and Robin, along with Jangmo-o in his room. Though the little scale Pokémon seemed to have its attention on a Pokéball that stood in this middle of his desk. Though it was kept being bothered by the other three in the rest of the night until Sol’s mom came into his room and got Jangmo-o and told them to go to sleep. Sol’s mom took it so it could sleep with her on her bed. Meowth didn’t take kindly to this, as he was getting less attention.

-

-

-

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procrastination doesn't make up for anything.
> 
> EDIT: This is not the original chapter. For those who have read this chapter, or future readers, I re-made this chapter because I didn't like the original. I've been meaning to do this for a month before June and now expect the story to go at a slightly different direction, just slightly.  
> Also the one after this will be replaced in a month or so...


	4. Chapter 4

** _The next day…_ **

“What beautiful day!” Sol’s mom spread her arms to feel the warmth of the sun like yesterday on the patio, “I wonder what the rest of today will bring?” She turned her head to face her son, “What do you think honey?”

“You finishing unpacking and me going on my journey?” Sol smiled as he pointed to a couple of boxes next to his mom, “I mean, you barely touched the rest of the boxes when I went to go get Robin.” His partner rested on his hat while Munchlax stood on the patio's edge.

“Hmm… I guess you’re right. I don’t want to seem lazy when someone comes to visit. But…” She picked up Jangmo-o to feed it treats, while Meowth stared at it jealously, “I’m busy with something right now, so maybe later.”

Not a moment later, the doorbell rang, “Oh hey, a visitor.”

His mom didn’t seem bothered or flinch, “Can you go see who it is, please? If it’s Kukui, then he’ll let himself in without us opening it.”

Sol and his Pokémon walked off to the front, “I don’t think she’ll unpack the rest of our stuff, you two?” Robin swayed its head sideways, while Munchlax sighed, “Yeah, me too.”

When Sol got to the the door, he was waiting for Kukui to burst in but to find not that. The door was still shut and no loud noises could be heard from the opposite side. A moment later, the doorbell rang again.

“Guess it’s someone else…” He opened the door and found Lillie standing there instead, “Oh, hi Lillie.” Robin koo’d in kind, “Who is it?”

“Oh, um…” She spoke nervously to him, “The Professor said… ‘Hey there, Lillie! Can you go bring me Sol. Woo!” She said in her best Kukui impression, which made Sol grow a smile and snicker, “So I’m here to bring you to his lab, If you’ll come with me. It’s, um… it’s this way.” She turned around to start walking until Sol’s mom came through the door with her Meowth and Jangmo-o.

“Sol!” She walked to her son and handed him some money, “Here’s some pocket money for you, don’t spend it on anything too silly.” Sol pocketed the money while his mom noticed the shy girl standing next to him, “Oh! You’re already starting to make friends, aren’t you? Oh, I knew Alola was a great place for us to live in, We just keep meeting new wonderful people here!”

“M-me?” She looked surprised, “Well, thank you…My name is Lillie. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“And she’s a cute one, too! It seems your luck isn’t giving up yet.” She turned to face her son proudly, “Looks like it’s your time to shine, sweetie! Have fun out there with your Pokémon, and don’t be gone too long now.” She walked back into the house, Meowth gesturing to Sol with a smirk.

Lillie had her head down with her hat hiding her face. Though Sol could see a red tint on her cheeks, as she remained silent.

“Um… sorry about that. We should start going to the Professor’s lab now, right? We don’t want to keep him waiting.” He took a couple of steps before Lillie was ahead of him.

“Yes. We should get going now. I’ll show you the way to the Professor’s research lab.” They walked a short distance from Sol’s house until they got to a fork in the road, “You… have a very nice mother, don’t you?”  
  
“Ah, yeah, I do.”  

Taking a left, they faced a short route with tall grass and a small beach further up with a house, “You can only reach the Professor’s lab by treading through the tall grass here. He said that he research Moves better when he’s surrounded by Pokémon.” She took out a repel from her bag and sprayed it on herself, “Since I’m not a trainer, I rely on repels most of the time.”

“Wait, I thought repels only work when your Pokémon are stronger than the wild ones.” Sol pointed out, “So, how strong is Nebby?”

Lillie looked at him unexpectedly, “Um… about that… Nebby, oh, I mean Cosmog. Cosmog seems to be very rare Pokémon from a far, far away place.”

“Pew!” Nebby the Cosmog shook Lillie’s bag, while Sol looked curious at the both of them.

“So, I don’t know much about it, but it seems to have a strange power. It used that same power to save me from danger once. But,” Lillie frowned with worry, “there are.. some people that want to use it for it’s power. That’s why the Kahuna, Professor and people that I trust know about it…” She looked at the boy with a bit of a serious look, “Can you keep this a secret? Do not tell anyone about Nebby or what happened at the bridge, please?”

“Yeah, I’ll keep it a secret.” Lillie looked up with a small smile of relief and walked into the tall grass. He noticed that there were two trainers on the route, “You two want to get them out of the way?” Munchlax and Robin nodded in agreement and went to fight them.

Sol managed to see a new Alola Pokémon that was called a ‘Grubin’, a small Bug-type with little pincers. Eventually he caught up with Lillie, who was standing next to the Professor’s lab, which was between what seemed to be a mountain and a body of water that was boarded off from the ocean by rocks.

The Lab, however, looked like it seen better days. The place was boarded up to cover various places, from the walls to the roof. There was even a sign hanging on the front that was damaged, along with the front porch looking like it was about to collapse. It didn’t help that loud noises could be heard from the inside, concerningly.

"Oh yeah, Rockruff! Let's go! Give me everything you've got! MY BODY'S READY!" Loud crashes, glass breaking and other various noises followed.

“Ah… there they go again…” Lillie said straight faced while Sol stepped back a little.

“Does this happen a lot?” He pulled out two Pokéballs, just in case.

“The Professor’s Lab has its own unique charm, as you might agree.” She smiled as to relax Sol, who was ready to run, “I’ve actually been, um, imposing on the Professor here for the past three months.” Sol looked at her surprised, “I’m not that much of an assistant, but it’s the least I can do to pay him back for letting me stay. Maybe I’d be more help if I were a Pokémon Trainer, too..”

Sol stood silent for a second as he tried to find a way to cheer her up but-

"Raaa-oooooohhh! Raff Ruff!" Sol swore he saw a rock the size of his head fly through a now broken window, as it landed in a patch of sand a short distance away from them.

“HAHAHA! That’s my boy!” Kukui yelled from the inside, “Now, let’s see if you can land a hit this time!” Sol immediately retrieved his Pokémon into their Pokéballs.  

T-the Professor... never stops researching. Not even… in the lab itself.” Lillie sighed while Sol was shaking, “Looks like I’ll have to patch up a window this time. I also washed his lab coat and finally gotten it clean. Now it’ll be in shreds… and I’m no good at mending clothes… So he’ll have to buy another one…”

Sol decided to snap out of it, “We should get in there before he breaks anything else.” Lillie agreed with her head lowered and entered the lab.

When they entered, Sol was surprised to find the inside to be in tact. A Snubble and a Pokémon that looked like a stuffed toy playing with a light-brown Pokémon with a white mane with rocks on it. There was kitchen that was clean and an aquarium that wasn’t leaking. Standing in front of them, was Kukui and a Rockruff beside him.

“Hey there, Sol!” Kukui waved with a grin, “Thanks for getting him Lillie!”

“Of course. However I can help… I am your assistant, right?” Lille let out a nervous laugh.

“Rockruff’s moves were just so stylin’, and I was making great progress on my research.” Rockruff happily jumped.

Sol looked around to find barely anything broken or shattered. The only thing broken was the window from earlier.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m just looking around in case anything falls…”

Lillie agreed with Sol. When she found out the Professor does his research inside… everyday, the amount of destruction in the lab was surprising. In the fact that it didn’t collapse before she arrived. In fact, she considered it a miracle that the lab didn’t give way when she patched the rooftop.

“I get that a lot, actually. But anyway, Sol, can I have your Pokédex for sec?” The black capped boy looked at him confusingly as Kukui walked to his desk and pulled out a tool, “Don’t worry. It won’t take that long.” Sol gave him the Dex and glanced at Lillie for a second, “So, what do you think of the place? Not bad, right?”

“It’s better than what I thought. At least the only thing that’s broken is the window. But, is that why you brought me here?”

“Nope. That’s not why you’re here, but instead…,” Kukui pulled out something from a package resting on his desk, “Here! It finally arrived!”

“‘It’…?” Lillie questioned.

“What’s wrong , Lillie? Don’t make do all of the talking!” He started to take the Dex apart, “See, there’s a Pokémon in your Pokédex called Rotom…”

“A Rotom?” Sol got a little excited.

“Rotom is a particular type of Pokémon, with a body made up of something like electricity. It can take up residence in machines.”

“You got that right, Lillie! And to put that crazy skill of Rotom’s to work…” Kukui put the new part into the Dex and started putting it back, “to make the next generation of Pokédexes!”

“So you mean, I get to use a whole new Pokédex!” Sol beamed in excitement, his eyes shining like stars.

“That’s right! But it will only work if a Rotom is inside this specially designed body.” Kukui finished and started turning on the Dex, “There’s only a few in the world so far, now let’s see if it can work…” After a few taps, the Dex didn’t turn on, but-

“Kzzzt!” **_A Rotom appeared!_ ** In a bad mood from its rude awakening.

“Hey now! Sorry ‘bout that, Rotom. Guess I surprised you, huh?” Rotom was all over Kukui, who was laughing and lifted the Dex to Rotom, “Rotom! Here boy! I got your favorite ‘Dex all powered up! Give Sol here hand, will ya?”

“Zzzt!” Rotom happily entered the ‘Dex, and once it did, the Dex flew off from Kukui’s hands. Handles popped out from its sides, little metallic feet, and the screen became its face. It flew around the three and stopped in front of Sol. “Zzzzzrrt! Nice to meet you, buddy! Take care of me gently and with care. And don't make the same mistake, alright?"

“So, what do you think? Uh…”

Sol had a strange face on him. Kukui and Lillie looked confused when Sol smiled in a strange way. It was like this was the only reaction he could have at a given situation. His dead-like eyes staring at the Rotom Dex.

“Are you okay, Sol?”

“Yeah, why?” Kukui started waving his hand at the boys face.

“It’s just that you have a face…” Lillie pointed out while the Rotom Dex used its camera feature to show his face.

“Oh.” Sol slapped his cheeks and had his face returned to normal, “Sorry, it’s just that I have this thing where I put a face whenever I’m really excited and I try to contain it.” He quickly grabbed the Rotom Dex and started spinning around like mad, “The fact that I get to use a whole new Pokédex is amazing! It’s made better that it can talk to Pokémon!” He spun around faster, making Kukui and Lillie stepping back.

“Whoa, take it easy there, or you’re gonna-”

Sol suddenly stopped spinning, launching the Rotom Dex as he grabbed the nearest ledge.

“Need to lay down?"

“No. I’m good.” Giving a thumbs up while still grabbing the ledge, shaking.

Kukui gave a small smile as the Rotom Dex made its way to him, “This looks like more than what I can handle, zrt. Is there anyone else I can go with, zzt?”

“No. Sorry bud, but you’re stuck with him. Besides, you already have his Trainer Card and everything on you. So you better show him around with the new navigation map on you.”

“Really!” Sol and Rotom said in unison: Sol looking excited while Rotom looked shock.

“That’s right, whoo! Gone are the day that you carry around a map, now you can use your Pokédex to see where you’re going! Just give a little tap on the screen and it’ll show you the town map! Yeah!” He tapped the screen to show it off as Sol smiled. Rotom was annoyed though.

Suddenly, the front door was opened and a familiar voice was heard, “A-lo-la! The salty breeze sang to me and brought me here!” Hau came through and noticed the ladder that was next to the trio, “Is this a loft!? That’s awesome!” Hau was about to climb it until Lillie came to block him.

“No, it’s not! It’s private! The Professor had been kind enough to let me use it…”

“If you see someone who needs help, you help them out. Isn’t that right you two?” Kukui walked towards the two, “And that’s why I’m allowing Lillie to stay up in the Loft.”

“You’re not wrong there. Sorry, Lillie.” Hau’s attention locked onto the Rotom Dex, “So that’s the Rotom Dex I’ve heard of. It’s kinda cute.”

Rotom took the compliment, smiling and thanking him.

“So I’m leaving the Rotom Dex in your hands, Sol. Rotom, you look after him, yeah?”

“Fine. At least give him the manual.” The Rotom dex entered Sol’s backpack.

Kukui called for their attention, “There are a few things that I have to tell you two about the Island Challenge that you’ll have to know, so listen, yeah?” Hau payed attention while Sol had his attention elsewhere. “The Island Challenge is your chance to become the strongest trainer around - the Island Challenge Champion! Woo!”

“There are four islands in Alola, and each one has their own Kahuna.” Lillie further explained, “If you want to be recognized by them, you’ll have to pass seven trials.”

“Sol!” Sol pulled his attention to Kukui, “I want you and your Pokémon to take on the Island Challenge. You were able to fully use the moves of your Pokémon in your first battles. Plus, I think you can draw out the full power of a Pokémon.”

“You mean that Then yeah! I’ll do it!”

“Oh, yeah! As someone who dedicated their life to studying Pokémon moves, I want you to go out there and meeting all kinds of Pokémon on Alola! And to show it…” Kukui grabbed something from his pocket and handed it to Sol, “Here! This is an amulet that everyone who’son the Island Challenge gets!”

Sol got the amulet and clipped it onto his backpack, which was four triangles and beads with different colors.     

“I got one from my gramps too!” Hau pointed to his which was also clipped his backpack.

“That’s the spirit!” Kukui put his hands together confidently, “Going out there and having someone else grow with you is really fun! I can speak from experience. You two better get out there-”

Sol suddenly ran to the door with a gigantic smile, “finally! Let's-!”

“To the Trainers’ School!”

Sol tripped over the first step and landed face first into the sand. The three went to see Sol slowly get and face Kukui with a sour look.

“Should’ve let me finish first. You’re gonna need the basics of being a Pokémon trainer through battling. It’s a long way to become champion and the Trainers’ school is. How about you Hau?”

“I’m good. I just wanna play- train with them. Right?”

“The Island Challenge… so this is how the people of Alola connect with the world around them.” Lillie said quietly with Nebby poking out a bit.

“Aw, come on! I already know the basics of battling! I know the type chart and everything!” Pointing a finger at him with an annoyed look.

 "Really? I was told that-”

“Anyway,” Sol said quickly, “I am not gonna do it.” Sol started walking away, Kukui cupping his chin, “I’m not gonna let any-”

“If you do this, I’ll show you where to get a Pokémon that can be found only on this island,” Sol stopped walking and slowly turned around, “,yeah?”

“Oh, are you talking about Ten Carat Hill?”

“That’s right, Hau. It’s that big Hill right over there.” Sol looked to what Kukui was pointing out and he couldn’t believe that it was so close to him, “It will take some time to enter because there are some boulders blocking the entrance, so I think you going to the trainer school will be enough, yeah.”

“...” He hesitated, “...o-okay. I’ll go.” Said with a sour look, “I’ll might as well be doing something to pass the time, right?”

“Alright! Woo!” Kukui started walking back into his lab with a grin, “Lillie, mind showing Sol around? It’s only until he gets used to Rotom, yeah?”

She nodded, shyly smiling, “I’ll do my best Professor.”

“Do you want to join them, Hau?”

“Sure thing. I want to go get some Masaladas anyways.” Hau’s smile seemed infectious, Sol growing one of his own. “Come on! There is a lot to see here in Alola!” He started running.

“Goodbye, Professor.” Lillie bowed and followed Hau as much as she could.

Sol started walking towards them, “See ya, Kukui. I’m holding you to it.”

“Heh…” Kukui entered his lab, the Pokémon inside playing with each other. He continued walking downstairs to his basement. His research materials and a Poliwhirl doing some shadow boxing was down there, along with a giant computer.

“Now, let’s see… If he can actually answer that’d be great…”

After some typing, the computer was ringing for someone coming this way.

 

-

-

-

 

** _Somewhere, out in sea…_ **

 

“Zzzzz...zzzz”

A young man sleeps in a bed in a ship’s cabin. A few meters away was a laptop ringing.

 "Zzzz...hmm…. Zzzz…” Turning and tossing in the bed, “No… a couple more minutes please…”

-

-

-

-

-

-

 

** _Next time!_ **

 

“What took you so long!”

“I’m sorry, but try sleeping after two days of nothing but research and call me back… Zzzz... 

”Hey, wake up! Woo"

_After months of nothing but procrastination,_

“Did you ever wanted to do do something, but something was holding you back or was blocking it?”

“I may understand that sentiment…”

 

** _The fourth chapter will come out…_ **

“I am a trial captain, my name in Ilima. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance.”

 

-

-

-

 

“Oh! I forgot about Tauros!”

 

** _By the end of the year!_ **

 

**Troll.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> US & UM have changed the story, though it's pending.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before USUM are released  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sol:  
> -Robin, Rowlet  
> -Munchlax
> 
> Hau:  
> -Popplio  
> -Pichu

Ten times… TEN times that I’ve called him. This was the last time I will call him and already once I see him, I will ring his F-

“Again? I told you people to not call me again! I told you I am not joining you!” Screaming, he pulled out a bottle of water and almost poured on the laptop.

“Whoa, whoa, it’s me, Kukui. Woo!”

“Oh sorry. I have been contacted by the police so many times, I expect it every time.”

“On the other hand, why did it take so long to answer!?”

“Oh, I am sorry, but try sleeping after two whole days of nothing but research, trying to make sure you do not miss the departure, and getting away from the cold region and then get back with me… zzzzz” He went back to sleep.

“Hey! Wake up! Woo!” Pumping his fists into the air and smashed the table, “Don’t go back to sleep!”

“Shut up, please.” Wiping his face and looking sloggy, “Is this about Sol or the Z-crystal, because I will only answer one and no more.”

Kukui was a little annoyed at his response, “Really? The Z-crystal then, yeah.”

“Go for it.”

“How did you find one? They’re usually found in Alola.”

“Let me just say I dug one up in the Underground and call it a day.”

“Huh?”

“Look obviously, I am not answering the question and I am only giving you the whole story in a fragment. So I am going back to sleep and I will see you in a couple of days or so. Bye”

“No no no-!” He hung up, leaving Kukui facing the “End call”. “He took a deep breath and slowly walked out of the basement, then his laboratory and standing on the beach and took a bigger deep breath.

“DIIIAAAMMAAANNNTTÉÉÉÉ!!!!!!”

-

He went back to bed, “And that is why you do not call anyone while they are asleep.” Wrapping himself in a blanket, “Hope you are doing well, Sol…. ZZZZZZZ”

-

-

-

-

-

The Trainer’s school. A place where children go to get a basic education and learn about the creatures that inhabit our world - Pokémon.

Though there are people that go on to become more, there are also people that become Pokémon Trainers. They are people who compete with their Pokemon in battles to determine who is the strongest. Encounters, battles, royales, gym battles, tournaments, Leagues or for the sake of battling. Honestly, I don’t like seeing Pokémon battling each other because they get hurt. But I never thought I would ever meet a trainer skilled enough to go through five battles with their Pokémon not needing to be healed during them.

“Ah~, this is nice… *Crunch*” Sol sat across the table we were sitting at the school, “Thanks for healing Robin and Munchlax, Lille! And thanks for the drink too!”

“You’re welcome.” Sipping a cup of Moomoo Milk, I tried to keep an eye on my bag, “Though,I didn’t expect you’d bring a snack with you.” There was a packet of crackers he brought.

“Do you want some? *crunch*” His two Pokémon were eating alongside him.

“No, thank you.” Lillie’s bag started shaking, “Nebby… please, stay in the bag.”

“Does he want one?” He took a cracker and handed it to Lillie’s bag, “Here!”

“Pew!” Nebby’s little arms started poking out.

Lillie tried to hold down the bag, “Please don’t!”

Professor Kukui sent us here to test Sol’s “Trainer’s skills”, to see how much Sol knew about battling. Sol was able to defeat them, easily in fact. His Pokémon didn’t take that much damage either, so it didn’t appear that much of a challenge. Then again, most of the trainers were students, kids at that. The rest were an aspiring trainer and a teacher here.

“Aw, come on! At least let Nebby eat one.”

“I’m not so sure about opening the bag, though Even a little....”

“Don’t worry about it.” Nebby shook the bag, “See? Nebby agrees!”

I stared at the bag hesitantly, Nebby shaking the bag a little more, “I’d prefer a more private place.” I took the cracker, “Anyway, when is the Professor coming? The teacher said he’d be coming soon.”

“*crunch* Well she did say soon, so I guess in a minute or two.” He kept eating his snack, happily. It was strange, because Sol didn’t seem happy about being sent to the Trainer’s School earlier.

I handed the cracker to Nebby by opening the bag enough to slip it in. I heard a couple steps coming to us, and found it was the Professor Kukui and a pink-haired person with sparkling eyes.

“Oi! Sorry to you two waiting!”

“Greetings.” The pink-haired boy waved with a charismatic smile.

Without any warning, Sol lept from his seat and gripped the Professor’s lab coat tightly.

“Whoa, there! It’s only bee-”

“Can we go get that Pokémon now?”

“O-oh…” The Professor and the other boy looked surprised, “I thought forgot about that, yeah?”

“I never forget about something like this.”

“Well aren’t you an energetic one.” The boy talked, “I suppose you’re Sol? It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Ah,” He jumped off, “sorry about that, but yeah, I’m Sol.”

“My name is Ilima. I am a Trial Captain.” Ilima cupped his chin, charismatically, “I was observing your battles. You looked so delighted in battle that I decided to summon you here. I’m sorry that it did take some time.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Robin and Munchlax caught up to Sol, with the latter looking determined to fight.

Kukui chimed in, finishing adjusting his coat, “He’s got a real sense for how to use moves, and I think he’s gonna go far as a trainer, yeah! He might’ve come from Kanto, but he shows some Alolan spirit!”

“I see! Then welcome, newcomer. I look forward to your brilliance in my trial. After all, we Captains are the ones who conduct the trials you will face on your way to challenging the Island Kahuna.” He turned around and was walking away, “My trial is held in Verdant Cave: the trial of Captain Ilima. You can find Pokémon in the patches of grass in Hau’oli City. Perhaps you’ll want to fill out your team a bit before you attempt my trial? I sincerely look forward to your challenge.” He left.

I noticed that Sol started shaking a bit, “D-does this mean?”

“Yup! You can finally start your journey and travel around the Alola region.” Sol shook more, “About going to get a new Pokémon, it’s gonna take more time.” He looked up at Kukui, “Sorry, but the Pokémon I need to clear the entrance is gonna take a while. I heard that it went wild and needed to calm down.”

Sol sighed in defeat, “I guess I’ll wait a little longer.”

Kukui smiled in relief and I noticed the the trainers and the teacher of the school were walking up to us. Robin and Munchlax preparing to fight, until one of the students spoke out.

“Be good to your Pokémon!” Sol looked surprised, along with Robin and Munchlax. Kukui had grown a wide grin, while I was a bit confused.

“And try to follow on those status conditions, too!”

“Good luck on your Island Challenge!”

“I hope you get close to a lot of new people!”

All of them had smile and were encouraging Sol, “Sol! Enjoy your Island Challenge, and be sure to use the skills you learned here at the Trainer’s School! Good Luck, future champion!”

“You’re gonna need it!” The aspiring trainer from earlier spoke up, “Because when I get out there, you’re going to have a real challenge!” His classmates gave him a condescending look behind his back.

“Show ‘em what you’re made of, Sol!”

I walked up to sol, shyly, “Um… why don’t I show you some more of the city? Since we’ve come this far…”

Sol looked to the tall buildings ahead of the Trainer’s school, “Sure. I’d like to have someone guide me through a city. Besides, the ‘Dex is updating.”

I grew a small smile, “Come on. There’s lots to see.”

Walking alongside the school fence, we walked to the city, quietly.

“You know... I was really impressed seeing how you battled with your Pokémon at the Trainer’s School… And even back when you weren’t  yet a Pokémon Trainer, Sol…” He looked a little confused, but I went on, “You were able to save Nebby… you were chosen by your Pokémon so quickly… I understand why now.”

“Thanks. But I wanted to get a new Pokémon so much, that I wasn’t able to enjoy those battles. I’m pretty sure Munchlax didn’t like that much, right?”

Him and his Pokémon enjoying battles? I never got why people enjoy Pokémon battles, I don’t like Pokémon getting hurt. But knowing that there’s Pokémon who enjoy battling, I find it surprising.

We walked a little farther until I remembered something, “Oh! I forgot about Tauros!” Earlier, there was an angry Tauros in the middle of road. Hau left to get someone to handle the situation, since it’s a rule of thumb that getting a Tauros angry is not the safest. Now, I think he was able to find someone to take care of the situation.

“Mooo-aaarrr!” Looking ahead, there was Hau jumping excitedly and Hala laughing aloud. Robin looking oblivious and Munchlax stepping forward.

Hala noticed up walking towards them, “Ho! If it isn’t Lillie and Sol. Happy to see your two Pokémon in perfect condition. Sorry for scaring you, friend. I guess it’s time I get old Tauros back home.” Hala’s eyebrows raised a bit, “Oh! How about you give him a pat first, Sol? Tauros isn’t all that bad.”

“Really?” Sol hesitantly walked to Tauros, growing a little nervous. It took a moment for him to pet Tauros, but when he did, Tauros let out a pleased roar. “Whoa! You’re right! He even looks a little cool, too!”

“Ha ha ha! You see that! This rascal already loves you! Pokémon become happier with their trainer when you show them some care. Now come on, boy. You’re not the only one I have to handle today.” Hala guided Tauros off the road and headed back to Iki town, “Wa ha ha! Oh the places you will go, child! And as you do, you will surely meet more people and Pokémon that will enrich your lives.” He turned around and went off.

Hau waved at his grandfather, “The Kahunas are really something, eh? Able to calm a raging Pokémon without even without battling it… Now that’s something! I mean, I like Tauros and all…,” He put his hand down, “but it’s pretty scary! I don’t want to ride on it! Even if Tauros insisted!” Smiling, he turned to us, “So where are you two going now?”

“I was thinking of showing Sol around Hau’oli City a bit.”

“Oh! Nice idea! Way of being on top of things, Lillie! Then let me tag me tag along, too! Since Sol is new here, I want to show him Alola’s most tastiest snack!”

“Tastiest snack?” Robin and Munchlax seemed interested.

“All right. Let’s go together.”

Hau went off ahead, “Then what are we waiting for? This way! Come on!” He ran off.

Taking a few steps forward, “Oh, Hau… I guess we should go catch up to him before he gets too far, Sol. Hau’oli City is the biggest city in Alola.”

“Yeah. I want to know how good that snack is, too”

Walking the road ahead, to our right was an entire row of tall buildings with their own distinctions. On our left was a small beachfront with tourists, locals and a Slowpoke all enjoying their time. Sun bathing, playing or taking pictures, all of them had a smile.

Hau ran up to the beachfront, waving his hands in an arc at another person, them doing the same, “Beach Time! Yeaaahhh!” He started playing around in the water, sending out his Popplio and Pichu.

The two of us kept walking, leaving the three of them to have fun.

“As you can see, the beach is a popular attraction here in Hau’oli City.”

I turned to face Sol, wide-eyed, “Is there anything else?”

He is definitely excited about seeing the rest of Alola. It’s a region full of life and exudes a welcoming, warm feeling. Munchlax also grew a smile, looking around like Sol. Robin ,however, didn’t think it was special or seem interested.

“Well, there is a Pokémon center and a clothing store. I’ve also heard about small section being under construction.”

His bag suddenly shook as the Rotom Dex flew out of it, “The little lady is right, zrrt!” It’s screen showed a red X, crossing its arms, “There is no available information, online or anywhere. So it’s all hush-hush, zr~t!”

“Really?” Sol became interested, “What could it be? A new attraction? A training facility? A Gym? A building for a super-secret organization?”

The Dex backed a little, “I’m pretty sure the first two are likely to happen. What makes you think the rest would happen?”

“I’ve moved to a whole new region and I’m starting my Journey. I’m lucky enough to have a shiny Pokémon, after all, so maybe something else exciting will happen!”

“When it come to Alola, there’s always something exciting happening!” A sudden voice chimed out of nowhere. We turned around, they found Hau drenched in water and his Popplio and Pichu on his shoulders, “There’s always something happening here, so don’t worry about it.”

The Dex and I took a step back, but Sol seemed unfazed, “That’s why I’m so excited! There could be so many things to do, even when I finish my journey!”

“Isn’t that the case for most trainers, zt?”

Sol looked to the Dex, but Hau cut in, “Oh , did you get your Pokédex updated?”

“Oh yeah. You’re done updating, aren’t you?”

“That’s right, Zrt!” Without warning, Rotom turned around and a bright light was flashed, “I like to introduce the Poké Finder! If you ever find a scenic view or see something rare happening, you can take a picture of it and save it for the world to see, Zrt!”

Surprised, “Huh?” Sol, Robin and Munchlax shared the sentiment.

But Hau, Popplio and Pichu, “Ahahaha! What was that for, Rotom?” With that, Rotom returned to Sol’s backpack, “Now that little trickster is back in your bag, follow me! Enough feasting for the eyes, It’s time to take care of our stomachs! Malasadas here we come!”

Hau ran off with his usual wide-grin.

“Maybe Rotom just wanted to show off its new feature… How about you try it out?” I started walking ahead, “I’ll go stop by the apparel shop to do some shopping of my own”

Leaving him behind, I went on my own to the shopping district. Looking forward, I saw groups of people entering and exiting a department store.

It was a fairly new addition to Hau’oli City. There were rumors of a stage and a special facility being built and shops selling certain Items, “He wasn’t exactly incorrect, at least…”

I entered the apparel shop, only to be surprised by confetti and the employees congratulating me. Nebby was also surprised, as my bag suddenly shot up into the air.

As it turned out, I won a contest of being the 99,999th customer to visit their store. I received a lens case, I didn’t even buy anything in the end.

I left the store and noticed Sol walking towards me, “Oh, Sol..”

“Hey, Lillie! Are you done shopping?” Robin and Munchlax following suit.

I didn’t notice before, but his clothes seemed to fit him well. I shook my head little when I felt my cheeks get warmer.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes… Um, Sol… Tell me, do you pick out all of your clothes?”

He was confused, “Yeah, I usually do.”

“Of course… most people do, don’t they.”

“But my mom picked these out for me, actually. She wanted me to look my best.”

“Oh, your mother must have must have a great sense of style then. You look good in them.”

Sol grew a light smirk. Oddly, Munchlax gave him a light punch to his leg.

“...I’ve always worn what my mother wanted me to wear. I don’t really know what kind of thing would suit me…” Sol looked confused for some reason, so I decided to change the subject, “Here. I’d like you to have this. I received it from the apparel shop here.” Sol took it and opened it, “They said I was 99,999th customer to visit the store, even though I didn’t buy anything. But I already have one, so I thought you might… want it?”

Sol put it into his bag, “Sure! I could use it to be sneaky or something.”

That was a strange thing to say, “ Well, it looks like we something in common now, don’t we? Hee… The Lense Case, not being sneaky…”

“I guess you’re right. Anyway, I’m going up ahead. I wanna see if Malasadas are as good as they say. You?”

“I’m going to do some more shopping. I have to restock on certain items."

“Alright then, see you later. I’ll make sure to bring you and Nebby one.”

With that, Sol left with Munchlax keeping pace. I couldn’t help but notice that he looked stiff when walking. It looked unnatural.

I went ahead on my own again and made sure my bag was closed tightly so Nebby wouldn’t escape. I looked a little forward of trying a Malasada, I haven’t been able to taste one despite my time here. I could tell Nebby was also looking forward to it, the bag shaking around excitedly.

“Now, I have to make sure I don’t get lost here…”

-

-

-

“Can you stop giving me that look, please?” Munchlax still smirked at him, looking almost cartooningly, “Look, it was a compliment! You don’t have to give me that!” Munchlax tilted its head slowly and looking more smug, “What? I can’t take a compliment from a girl without you giving that look? Are you my mom or are you D-”

“I saw those numbskulls loitering at the Marine again…” An exhausted voice spoke out, “I reported it to the captain, of course, but they’re getting really annoying.”

“This is what happens when when young people have too much time on their hands. They start making poor decisions when not working hard.” An uptight voice continued.

“They’re a bunch of useless thugs. All they do is drag trainers into battles they don’t want and try to steal their Pokémon. They’re like that one group years back, right?”

“Absolutely. I heard they keep trying to sneak into the trial site to steal Pokémon to sell… And they fail every single time!”

“Wow, they sound easy to take out. I don’t think you’ll like much, huh?” Munchlax continued to walk with a serious look, “Still, that doesn’t make what they’re doing any less bad. Even if they’re easy to handle…”

They continued to walk down the street and staring into the sea Hau’oli was facing. They saw more of the city, including a mansion that faced the entire city. Sol looked around to see fences and patches of tall grass all around the buildings, including their city hall.

Usually, tall grass would be cut down anywhere else, since they worry about wild Pokémon invading or damaging the buildings. There were even gates for you to enter to catch or battle Pokémon.

“Guess I should catch some more Pokémon if Ilima sad was true. What do you two think?” Munchlax disagreed, flexing its muscles as if to say it’s strong enough to handle it. Robin ,however, didn’t react: in fact, it was sleeping, “Well, if you say so. I’m sure you guys can take them all just fine.”

He could hear a bell ring ahead and a sounds of satisfaction, “Ah! That hit the spot!” Taking a bite, Hau and his Pokémon came out of a building with a Slurpuff as a mascot, “Howzit, Sol! If you want some good eats, then you’ve found ‘em!” He held out a bag to Sol, “These are Malasadas! Try one.”

He reached into the bag and pulled out a bun that felt fluffy and was powdered in sugar. The pasterty was oozing yellow goo, and smelled like it just came out of the oven.

“So this is a Malasada, huh? Here goes nothing.” He took a bit and after chewing a bit, “*cough* *Cough* Too sweet! Too sweet!” He kept coughing up bits and pieces of the treat.

“Well yeah! They sell sweet Malasada here on Melemele. They’re my favorite out of all of them.”

“Maybe I should try the other ones. Do you want to try it, Munchlax?” His Pokémon took it and consumed it whole, joyfully. It took some time before Munchlax swallowed with and a look of pleasure.

“Plus Malasada can make your Pokémon like you better and affectionate. Making them better in battle. After all, who could resist giving thier Pokémon a few Malasadas, eh? They just look so cute while eating them!” His two Pokémon agreed with a cheer, turning around, “Anyway, now that I’ve got some fuel in my stomachs, I’m gonna go to the Marina and scream out loud… ‘Watch me Tutu and… No…” Hau flashed a more resolute face, smiling, “Watch me, World! I’m gonna beat even my old gramps someday!” Hau ran off, leaving Sol at the Malasada shop.  

“Isn’t Team Skull at the Marina, zt? Hmmm… but I want to try out some Malasadas. Which to choose, which to choose, zrt.”

“We’re going to the Marina.” He walked ahead with his two Pokémon.

“Good boy, zzt!” returning to his bag.

“Well, I kinda want to see if Team Skull are as bad as they said”

Going ahead, they saw a small pot of land with Machamps bulldozing the area, next to was a Police office that had a discolored Granbull. He felt for the officer that stood outside on patrol, having his ears get ruined by the loud noises and needing to speak louder than what he usually does.

They reached the Marina, seeing the vast, beautiful view of the ocean and clear sky. There were a couple of people there, tourists and employees guiding them. Streetlights lined up near a staircase that lead up to a docked boat. Near the boat was Hau and Ilima, surprisingly.

“Hey! You two alright?”

“Hi, Sol!”

“Ah, you’ve come Sol.”

“Yeah, we’re alright. I just finished screaming, then I Ilima here.”

“I was told that Team Skull has been seen here, at the Marina. But instead, I found the usual and Hau screaming out into the ocean. They must’ve left and gone somewhere else.”

“Wait! Team Skull? Here?” Hau looked around, with a scared look.

“That’s because whenever, wherever, team don’t even greet you!”

“Now give us your Pokémon before we make you black and blue!”

Two figures walked towards them, bandanas covering their mouths wearing black baggy clothes, a hat looking like it has eye sockets, with one sinking in, and a long necklace with a Skull with cracks on each side. Striking a pose, hands on hips and spreading their legs, all with bad posture. Grunts on Team Skull, thugs.

“So, cap, just give up the Pokémon!”

“Or you’ll see what we’ve been bottling!”

“Wait, you’re from the Trainer’s school, Sol, right? Glad to see you’ve made your way through Hau’Oli.”

“Uhhh, thanks?”

The two grunts looked insulted and ran up to the tree of them, waving their hands almost randomly.

“What, what? Don’t act brave when we’re hard as bone here, homie?” Grunt A said.

“Yo, let’s check these fools before we unleash our powerful tsunami!” Grunt B threaded.

Ilima looking horrified, “Oh my… how terrifyingly profane! There are children around!” The grunts kept moving their hands, while Hau and Sol looked borderline confused, “Only villains would try to steal people’s Pokémon and say such language. I won’t stand for it!”

“Me neither! C’mon Sol! We can handle them.” Sending out Popplio from his shoulder.

“Right! Get ready Munchlax!” Running up next to Hau’s Pokémon.

“Ohhh! A battle with these numbskulls? Count me in, zrt! Actually, don’t. I’m not sure I can use in this.”

“Yo, check how I change the game with my mad Pokémon skills!” Sending out a Zubat, flapping its wing rapidly.

“I’ll show you some hard thrills!” He sent out a lizard, that looked like it wore a mask and had some red markings resembling a hand.

Stepping back, Ilima observed the battle as it unfolds.

-

-

-

 

To say the battle was easy, would their pride.

“No fair! I was playing a different game!”

“Let’s get out of here, B! Nobody has to know about this!” They’ve stopped rhyming.

“Tch. We don’t need your wack Pokémon anyway Ilima!” The both of them ran off, with their tails between their legs.

“Oh man, that was easy.”

“No kidding. It took a little longer than I thought though.”

“Oh my… how terrifying…” He walked up to them, “My thanks you and your Pokémon. Why don’t I heal your Pokémon for dealing with those two.” He pulled out from a small bag on his waist, Munchlax and Popplio, “I must admit, I was wondering about you since I saw you at the Trainer’s school, Sol. As well as you, the grandson of the Kahuna, Hau. You all make quite an interesting team ”

“Aw, thanks Ilima!”

He continued, “Being able to defeat our teacher so fast and effortlessly, and being able to use your Pokémon’s abilities to evade the opponent's attacks at the festival.” He stood up after finishing restoring their Pokémon, “Very well then, come with me! I shall guide you to Verdant Cave!”

“Oooh, we’re going to to the Trail site. Alright! Now we start for real! Aren’t you excited?”

“Yeah, I am! Le-,” Sol remembered his little promise, “Actually, I need to stop by the Malasada shop. I forgot to buy some.”

“Eh? Why?”

“I promised to get some for Lillie and Ne- er, her friend. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Malasadas are something everyone should try out. They’re amazing!”

“Quite.” The two of them walked ahead, Ilima looking back, “ The path to Verdant is only north of Hau’oli City, route 2. I hope you join us there and attempt the trail of captain Ilima! I bid you Alola.”

“Alola, Sol!”

“A-alola…” They left him at the Marina, “Guess that’s how they say goodbye? But isn’t that how they say hello too?”  He started walking and braced himself for the loud noise ahead. But he felt something jabbing at his leg, Munchlax had the same look again, “No. Don’t start that again!”

`

`

`

`


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will I delete that portion or not...  
> F***, I'm putting it in anyway...  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I delete that portion or not...  
> F***, I'm putting it in anyway...  
> Enjoy!

“Well, that’s one thing out of the way today.” He exited the Malasada shop with a bag full of them, “I only needed two, but you wanted some. I even spent all the money mom gave me.”

Munchlax joyfully munched the pancake of a sandwich, licking its fingers and lips.

“I wonder if Robin would like these. I think he would…” Munchlax nudged at his trainer’s leg, “Again?” He gave Munchlax another one, the cat-bear got through the wrapping and ate it like if it was starving for days.

Sol walked down the sidewalk, occasionally receiving looks from strangers because of the unique Rowlet resting on his head. Sometimes seeing cars driving down the street with Pokémon poking their heads out. Spotting people riding Pokémon to get around or simply spending time with them. The smell of cut grass, the sea and fresh, clean air enticed you but made you felt relaxed. Even paint, oddly.

“Can’t believe I didn’t notice earlier. Is it rush hour or something?” He kept walking, letting the sun’s rays hit him, feeling nice and warm.

“Oh! Wait for me, Sol!” A familiar rang out.

He turned around to see Lillie running up to him, looking relieved.

“Oh, I’m glad to see a familiar face. I always get lost so quickly… I can’t figure out the roads… I can’t even buy my own clothes... But you...”

Sol looked around, confused as to how you can get lost in a place like this. _We’re next to the ocean… how can you get lost here?_

“Well, at least you found me…” He reached to pick out two Malasadas, “Here! I said I’d bring you some, so I did.”

“U-um, thank you…” Taking the Malasadas, composing herself, “Are you heading towards Verdant Cavern?”Sol began to nod but stopped when he felt Robin beginning to fall off.

“I read from an old book that the Island challenges were once a journey to gain and prove your strength to battle the guardian deities of Alola. Like Tapu Koko… The people in Iki Town said that Tapu Koko loves to battle, didn’t they?”

“Yeah. It has to be really strong if it enjoys battles that much, and it can protect the entire island too! I wonder if the other guardians are like that too...”

“If we could meet Tapu Koko again, do you think it would answer why it saved you and Nebby that day?”

The bag shook, “Pew?”

“I hope so too. It has to have a good reason why it saved the both of us, and why it gave me a Z-ring. Plus, I’m wondering if I can battle it. I bet it knows some really cool attacks and looks awesome in battle!” Sol started to get excited like a little kid, which made Lillie smile a little.

“Well, don’t let me keep you for any longer, Sol… Good luck on your first trial. I hope it goes well for you.”

Smiling, he sped a few paces ahead, “Thanks! Hope you enjoy those Malasadas more than I did!”

Exiting Hau’oli and walking a dirt road, route 2 was like any other route, having trainers scattered around it. Having Sol battle them quickly as possible. There were a few unique things about it: a Motel next to a small beach-front, which seemed to be closed off. A berry farm was also nearby, next to a nice-looking house with a swingset and southeast of those was the island’s cemetery. Where he saw an old lady enter with a bouquet of flowers, with a Machamp carrying her looking solemn.

Walking ahead, he saw Team Skull grunts running away from the barry farm. Probably the some ones from earlier. He felt a little sorry for them, because they were being chased out by a Delibird. A Pokémon that’s known for giving gifts and not being a particularly strong Pokémon.

“You got some useless bunch of berries anyways, now Team Skull’s your adversaries!”

“You better watch out, old man! We’ll nab those berries however we can!”

Following Delibird, an old, vested old man appeared, “I’ll share my berries for free with any Pokémon, but you’ll won’t have a single one of mine.”

“What? We’re lower than a Pokémon now? We got some serious self esteem issues, man!”

“We’ll roast you harder than a… uhhh?”

“You punks do nothing but talk big and act small. Whoever gives you a moment's notice, I pity them.”

“At least act a little afraid of us, y’know!”

“Whatever! Let’s go mess with Ilima, Verdant Cave is close anyway!” The grunts nodded and scattered off north, while the old man turned back with Delibird in toe.

Aside from that, it’s like any other route found in any region that goes around the island. There’s even a Pokémon center, wait-

Walking to the Pokémon center, Hau spotted him, “Howzit, Sol? You’re Pokémon doing alright?”

“They’re doing alright. You’re done with the trial?”

“Yup! And it was pretty tough! I almost lost the trial if it wasn’t for these.” Hau held out a couple of Oran berries and a Dire Hit, “You should probably want to buy some of these too. There’s a Pokémon in there that can give you a run for your money.”   

“If it was that tough for you, then I’ll buy some Potions. Besides, I don’t enough money for anything else.”

“If you say so.” The Pokémon centers in Alola were also like the ones in other regions, except that theirs have a small café in each on. But despite that, it just serves the same purpose: free health care and a place to rest and privacy.

After a bit of shopping and Hau giving Sol a revive, he walked a short distance to the trial site, where captain Ilima stood between two poles in front of a huge cave.

“Greetings. Captain Ilima here. And my trial…,” He faced the cavern that was etched into the mountain of Melemele, “begins mere steps from here!” Ilima faced Sol with his usual charisma, “Note that the Pokémon in Verdant Cavern are quite fierce. I wouldn’t venture in unless I had some Potions and so forth. These trials are set for the challenger to exceed their own limits when attempted… That is what the Alolan people believe.”

A gust of wind blew over them and sent a chill through Sol’s spine.

“Once inside, you will not be able to leave until you’ve completed the trial. Are you prepared?”

“Yeah!” His two Pokémon cried out as well, Ilima looking pleased.

“Then let’s enter.”

The two of them went inside and Sol found the cave to be brighter than it looked. There were holes on the ceiling, allowing rays of light illuminating the cave and revealing big dens carved into the cave, plant-life growing inside as well. There was a large fissure on the floor, a long, narrow bridge connecting both ends.

“The basics are as such,” He turned to see a long-bodied Pokémon with brown fur and yellow stripes running through its body, with its mouth full of strong, sharp teeth run into one of the dens, “attempt to defeat three of the Pokémon that lurk inside these dens,” He drew Sol’s attention to a bright exit of the cave, “Then reach the pedestal beyond there and collect the Z-crystal. You’ll need to be in sync with your Pokémon to succeed.”

Out of nowhere, a loud growl was heard echoing throughout the cave: startling Sol and Robin and encouraging Munchlax.

“Oh, there’s one thing I almost forgot to mention. There may be many strong Pokémon that make their home here, but there is one stronger and more fearsome than the rest, the Totem Pokémon resides! It will be the greatest obstacle you’ll face here attempting to clear a trial!” He stepped aside. Sol walking ahead, “And it begins now! The Trial of Captain Ilima! Trial Start!”

He went toward the first den looked inside of it, and the wild Yungoos jumped him. It was an easy enough battle for the three of them. The same happened with him looking into another den ahead of the last. All there was left was one more Pokémon to defeat, and it was a tedious one. Having them go all around the the cave in circles, checking different dens only to be in another one the moment he catched up.

After a session of back and forth, an interruption in the form of two Team Skull grunts appeared from ahead, “Yo, yo, yo!” Swinging their hands randomly.

“It’s your hard thief boys back again! Remember us?” The same, frantically.

“Sure, I do… uh, have we?”

The two of them looked at each other confusingly, “Oh! I see…” They switched places.

“You didn’t recognize us because we switched places, right?”

“No, it’s because you stopped rhyming!” _And you grunts all look the same._

The two of them shook their head in unison, “We decided to stop. It wasn’t working out.”

“Yeah, and it was annoying to do anyway! B’sides, we’re here to mess up your trial!”

“That’s right, yo! We’ll also get that Pokémon, too, yo!”

One of the grunts ran up to Sol to battle him, and it went down as you would expect. If anything, the battle could be considered an extension of the trial, at most.

“What’s up with that?” He said in a panic and surprise.

“For real, though!? I can’t get my skull around it! This kid’s mad strong, yo!”

“Naw, forget it! Let’s just get this strong Pokémon and get out!”

“I don’t know man… aren’t we in trouble?”

“We’ll just get in there and out as fast as we can! I mean, that Pokémon is so strong that regular ones don’t wanna to fight it!”

The former of the two nodded and both went ahead into the bright exit.

Sol went ahead with his trial, going back to square one, “Things just like to slow me down, don’t they?” Robin pecked his cheek, looking awake, “Well, not that I don’t mind some of it…”

Slowly and carefully, he made his way to where he began. He made sure to be as quiet as possible and looked around to make sure nothing would surprise it. He made a note that it went in three different dens, going back to each one, even when he went the opposite way: right to left. Once it left this den, he would book it the next spot and get the first attack on it. Hopefully.

At least it would, if it weren’t for the screams coming from one of the grunts.

“Yo. kid! You know there’s a mad strong Pokémon lurking back here somewhere, right? I’d run if I were you!”

The grunt accompanying him caught up, “Naw, we’re not going out like that! We gotta have our revenge! Go stand over that den and catch that sulking Yungoos, yo!”

“For real!? Fine! I have no bones to pick with you!”

They ran to opposite directions, trying to intimidate and capture Yungoos(Yungees?) that remained. Luckily they blocked off the dens that the third one was escaping to, allowing him to finally fight it.

Going through a crawl space and a quick round of healing, he was ready for it. He reached in and what launched at him was similar to Yungoos, but was standing and much larger in general. Its tired eyes and tuffs of fur poking out made it look it wore a coat, like a detective searching for criminals.

“Buzzaff!!” _A wild Gumshoos appeared!_

The battle was only a little harder, but still a quick battle nonetheless. But despite him battling, the grunts didn’t notice and continued to pester the Pokemon.

“Now, to the heart of the cave and get your mitts on your first Z-crystal li’l buddy! ZZZT~!”

He went on to the exit, but a horde of Yungees came running out, accompanying a loud screech.

“What in the-?”

“Whoa! Waz that the Totem Pokemon?” Observing the horde, scratches and marks on their bodies, “That’s strange...”

“What is?”

“Considering we’ve only seen Yungoos in this cave and one Gumshoos, I expected the Totem Pokemon to be the same kind.”

“Well. maybe it’s angry for losing to Hau? He beat it first, remember?”

“I doubt it. Alolan Pokémon are a lot more friendly and helpful to others than in other regions. Especially to their own kind.” Sol tensed up a little, wondering what kind of Pokémon resides in there, “Sounds like the usual culprit…”

“What do you mean?”

“Just go in there kid, you’ll see.”

Hesitantly, after the horde dissipated, he took steps towards the light. To see if this Pokémon was strong enough to take down the Totem Pokémon.

When he entered, the light from the sky illuminated revealed nothing, but an area within the cave. No Pokémon, no noise and no signs of battle oddly. There was one thing however, a wooden, cylinder pedestal with four triangles on its sides: red, purple, pink and yellow. The pedestal held something sparking, Sol walking towards it. Munchlax and Robin looking behind him.  

He made it half-way until he felt a piercing gaze cutting through him. He turned around if it was behind him, but saw nothing except the way back.

Out of nowhere, a giant figure jumped out and landed behind him. When he turned around, he saw a gigantic raticate looming over him. But a few things were different about it: It’s fur was completely black and messy. It was much fatter and had large, puffy cheeks with whiskers sprouting from them and its chin: looking like a boss of a gang. Looming over him with its shadow, staring down at him with its piercing red-eyes.

“Thhhh!” Screeching at them, Sol, Dex and his Pokémon ran to avoid its oncoming attack.

Hiding behind a boulder, “First, that Raticate looks cool! It doesn't look like the ones in Kanto!” His eyes twinkling.

“That’s because it’s an Alolan Raticate, zzt! There are certain Pokémon that live here that you can’t find anywhere else! This is an Alolan Raticate, of course, zrt! It’s a Dark/Normal type.”

“That’s awesome! They even have different typings.” Looking behind the boulder, the Raticate bursting out waves of energy causing it to become more bulky, “Second, how are we going to handle this?”

“Well, I can tell it grew in defence- is that Munchlax over there?”

Looking behind, Sol saw Munchlax battling the gigantic Pokémon, with each hit barely doing anything.

“Hey! We’re supposed to be doing this together! C’mon, Robin!” Leaping over the boulder, he ran to the Raticate with Robin preparing itself.

“Munchlax! Tackle!” Smiling, Munchlax lunged itself to its opponent and managed to knock it back a bit, “Alright!”

Looking annoyed, the fat fur ball let out a scream. On que, a Rattata came running to help it out.

“And that’s an Alolan Rattata!” The Dex, Sol’s eyes growing a little brighter.

The Alolan Rattata wasn’t that different from the usual ones. A quadruped rodent with a long tail that curled at the end, having notably large, gnawed teeth and red-eyes. However, its fur was black and tuffs of them on its ears, tail and took the place of its whiskers - almost looking like a mustache.

Without missing a beat, the new little rat ran to Munchlax and wagged its tail in front oi it, lowering its defence. Raticate did the same thing, lowering Munchlax’s defence more.

“Ah, c’mon!” Raticate ran to Munchlax, opening its mouth wide, “Dodge!” Obeying, Munchlax rolled out of the way, making it bite down on a boulder nearby. Leaving large cracks on it. However, Rattata snuck up behind Munchlax and bit its arm, dealing a lot more damage than normal, “Munchlax!”

The little rodent was able to hold it down, allowing the fat one to seize the opportunity. Running to attack Munchlax and end the battle.

“Looks like it’s time to show off this new up-grade, ZZT!” The Dex said, sending a wave of energy to Munchax, and bursting like a flame around it.

“W-what was-?”

“That is what I call, ‘Roto-boost’!” Spinning around like if it was preforming, “Are ya impressed?”

Munchlax was able to shake off Rattata and move out of the way, the Raticate slamming itself into it ally with full force.

“And you’re telling me this now!? Metronome!” Waving its fingers, Sol and Munchlax hoped for a strong attack.

“Sorry, but I needed the chance to test this thing out. The battles before weren’t exactly the opportunity I was looking for.”

The Raticate looked at its defeated ally and called out for another one.

“Again!?” Munchlax finished wagging its fingers and its mouth started lighting up with flames pouring out, “Good enough! Flamethrower!”

A wave of of flames shot out towards Raticate, but another Rattata appeared in front of the attack, taking the attack and falling to the ground.

“That did a lot more than I thought. What did your boost do?”

“What it did was raise all of your Pokémon’s stats by one stage. That means-”

“1.5x multiplier.” Rotom looked surprised, “But it just rose Munchlax’s defence by one, those twos’ attacks will still do more damage than usual. Do you have any more left?”

“Nope. Sorry, kid. That was the only one I had, zzt.” It went back into his bag quickly, “So, I’ll be in here in case you need me! You already have all the information you need, so good luck, partner!”

Irritated, he payed more attention to the battle. Munchlax was able to dodge Raticate’s attacks a bit quicker, but was clear that it wasn’t fast enough to dodge Rattata’s attacks. Only doing chip damage, while the bigger opponent was struggling to land a hit.

“Tackle Rattata!” Munchlax turned to face the mustache rodent and attacked it with full force and knocking it out, “Looks like we’ll be able to finish this with you, Munchlax!”

Raticate, however, grew furious and shot a furious look towards Munchlax. Intimidated, Munchlax grew less nimble as a result.

“That was Scary Face, wasn’t it?” Sol grabbed his head and started rubbing it furiously, “That was a cheap move and you know it!” Raticate shot the same look at him, intimidating and even scaring him.

Surprisingly, the Raticate was knocked back enough to almost fall down. Munchlax stood behind it, looking furious and taunting it. The fat rat shot it another furious look and wagged its tail in Munchlax’s face, lowering its speed and defence to what it was previous.

“Seriously?” _Me and my big mouth..._ “Alright then, Tackle!” Munchlax lunged itself to the fatter one, but Raticate opened its mouth wide. Biting down on Munchlax with its strong jaw, making Munchlax take a lot of damage and was dropped on the ground. However it stood up, struggling to gain back its balance.  

“Return!” A ray of light shot out and went for Munchlax. It tried to move out of the way, but couldn’t move in time, bringing it back to its Pokéball, “Sorry Munchlax, but I needed to bring you back quickly.” Oddly, the Pokéball started shaking harshly, “Please calm down, Munchlax. At least be proud that we’re only a short way from victory thanks to you.” He reached into his pocket with it still shaking, “I am going have to pay for that later… Robin, you’re up!”

The mint-green owl flew from its trainer’s head onto the field, facing the gigantic, fat rat.

“Let’s do this as fast: Leafage!” From its wings, Robin shot out sharp leaves to the opponent, “Fly, Robin!” Taking the hit, Raticate tried to do the same tactic as before, but Robin was able to maneuver more quickly than Munchlax. And due to it being able didn’t help the rat at all, despite it being able to catch up easily.

“Robin! Razor Leaf!” Robin turned directions and shot out razor-sharp leaves to Raticate point-blank, “Keep flying, Robin!”

The Raticate tried its best to jump up to Robin and attack it, but its weight kept it down from getting any higher than it could.

“Thhhhhh-tch!” Stomping its feet on the ground.

“Sorry Raticate, but you’re standing in the way of the prize here. Robin, Tackle!”

Robin dived in for an attack, but Raticate seized the opportunity and opened its mouth for a bite of the bird.

“Spin around, now!” Robin around spun and shot its leaves straight to its face. The Raticate flinching, “Now give it a Peck!” Robin dove down and attacked it with its little beak.

Raticate was getting more annoyed, even though its attacks were weaker than Munchlax’s. With its defence risen, the attacks were just doing decent chunks of damage.

“This should take a couple more hits. Razor Leaf!”

The battle dragged on for a while, Robin flying around avoiding Raticate and its moves. The giant rat stopped calling for any more help and tried to handle this itself. Sol kept command, making sure to keep distance from biting, facing or wagging its tail to his partner.

Eventually, the gluttonous, puffing cheeks grew tired from running, panting unsteadily.

“Sorry to do this, but you calling those Rattata to help you lower my Pokémon’s defence was getting annoying. Stacking those up on your opponents, it’d be easy to knock them out. Leafage!” Robin shot out glowing leaves, “It’s a good strategy, but if that’s only good if you can even lower them at all. And even then, there’s a good way to remove them! Robin, return!!”

Robin flew back and landed on his head and threw out Munchlax into battle. The little cat-bear looking a little refreshed and healthy. It turned around to face its trainer, angry.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? Besides, the battle is almost over: so let’s do this!” The look on the Pokémon didn’t change turning around, “I’ll buy you some more Malasadas when we win!” The cat-bear flexed and had a look of determination, Sol growing a smirk, “Tackle!”

Raticate smirked, seizing the opportunity to repeat the process again. Trying to make a face to fear.

“Duck and roll!” Munchlax obeyed, avoiding the look and landing a hit on the fat rat, “Tackle, again!” Munchlax was able to hit it again, leaving Raticate barely hanging on, too tired to even fight back, “Look at the bright side, at least you got some exercise.”

Raticate tried to do something, Scary Face or Tail Whip, but fell to the ground. _Raticate has fainted._

“We won! WE’VE CLEARED THE TRIAL!!!”

Robin and Munchlax roared with their victory cries, echoing through out the chasm as Sol jumped around like Hau. Munchlax ran to his trainer, knocking him to the ground.

“Woah!” Totoro shouted at him, grabbing his collar and rocking him back and forth, “I- told- you- to- calm- down-!” He grabbed Munchlax, holding it like a baby the best he could, “I know you really wanted to beat Raticate, especially after it when it gave me that look!” His Pokémon started shaking frantically, leading Sol to fall down face first. Despite that, Sol rubbed his Pokémon’s head with praise and tried to give it a hug.

A couple of footsteps were walking towards Sol, Ilima clapping proudly, “You’re truly an incredible trainer.” Behind him was an older man pulling a wagon that held a gigantic Malasada, “Being able to defeat the Totem Pokémon that I trained so hard to a powerful state… I have no words.”

The older man continued until he reached Raticate, healing and praising it for doing a good job. The Pokémon looked at its partners concerned, the old man going off to help them.

“Being able to see through the strategy in place and working in harmony with your Pokémon… you’re truly a phenomenal trainer.” He walked over to the defeated Pokémon, the older man just bringing its allies and preparing its supplies to heal them, “You three have done a fine job at battling Sol. I’m proud of all of you, for being giving a real challenge and knowing that I’ve raised such powerful Pokémon.” His charming charisma radiated, eyes sparkling naturally like stars in the night sky, his finely groomed pink hair flowing in the wind and his finely tanned skin. His slender body hugging Raticate’s giant, bulky, furry body.

-

**Author: What did I just write?**

-

He turned around, “Congratulations, Sol! The crystal in the pedestal is now yours!” Ilima held out his hand to the pedestal allowing him to get the reward.

Sol walked towards it, his cap shadowing over his face only showing a small grin. Robin began falling asleep, but tried to its best to stay awake. Munchlax strutted his way along its trainer, sharing a look with Raticate. giving it a smirk and thumbs up. He took the crystal, feeling a surge of energy blazing through him.

“The name of that Z-crystal is Normalium Z! If you let a Pokémon use a normal-type move while holding that…,” He crossed his wrists together, pulled his arms back and shot them outwards and striked a pose with his arms forming a Z, “and strike a pose like this! You will be able to unleash a Z-power move!” Sol observed the pose Ilima elegantly pulled off, as Raticate and his allies chowed down on the giant Malasada. Munchlax drooling at the mouth.

“Wait, did you say that’s the Totem Pokémon?”

“Yes, I did. Did you expect something else?”

Sol pictured Pokémon standing on top of one another. Thinking that he had to knock each one down to pass the trial. Though, debatably, he did do that. Kinda.

“Totem Pokémon are considerably much bigger and stronger than any other of the same species, and we Trial Captains are responsible for training them. You’ll encounter them in every locale wherever a captain holds their trial.”

“But why did Raticate call for help? They don’t do that in Kanto…”

“It could be because Pokémon here in Alola are more inclined to help each other, whether it be for battles or survival . It’s not a tactic seen in other regions.”  

The older man packed his supplies and started walking to the exit. The rats finishing their Malasada and scurried into the wild, disappearing like thieves in the night. Ilima had a little conversation with Sol, which became a pleasant one when they started talking about Pokémon battles and how much they enjoyed them. How it excited them, how enthralling and how much thought is put into them. The conversation lasted much longer than what they had thought, the both of them leaving the site.

 _Trials and Z-crystals…_ He held up the crystal with a grin. _I’m just one step closer… if the trials are like anything like this, then I might get there faster than I thought..._

-

-

-

-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit Jan. 2018: I didn't realize this before, but I did a mistake by not properly spacing the chapter the way I usually do.  
> If you're new, ignore this.

Melemele Meadow: a small, quiet meadow that exists within the mountain side of the Island, filled with yellow flowers that are said to have a special nectar for a certain Pokémon and is known to be a popular tourist attraction for couples. For the petals of the flowers blowing in the wind was a romantic site. But for Lillie, it was a place that was giving much more stress than she would like.

  
-

  
_**Lillie’s POV**_  
“Nebby! Nebby! Please come back here!” I shouted across a meadow, “Please Nebby,I’m too scared to go in there!”

  
Nebby went through the field with no worry at all. The wild Pokémon luckily not bothering it and letting Nebby pass through. The smile on Nebby was filled with innocence and playfulness. But I was dreading every second Nebby was in the meadow. My legs were shaking, I couldn’t even take a step forward as I watched Nebby get even farther and farther in.

  
“Nebby,come back! Please don’t let this be like what happened at Mahalo Trail!”  
“Did Nebby get out of the bag again?”

  
“Ah!” Sol suddenly appeared behind me, “O-oh, it’s you, Sol...”

  
“I’m taking that as a yes...” He leaned over to see Nebby on the other side of the meadow already. Robin was still riding on his head, acting like a second head, “Looks like it’s having fun.”

  
“Running off like that even after what happened at the bridge… I-I’m worried!” I couldn’t help but grip my bag tightly, Sol taking a step back, “What if a wild Pokémon decides to attack Nebby! The only move Nebby knows is Splash!” I turned to face Sol hesitantly, “Sol, if you could…” But when I faced him, he disappeared.

  
I turned around again to see him already a good way into the meadow. He showed no hesitance walking on, in fact, he had a small smile. I think he was enjoying the walk through the meadow.  
“Well, I’m not entirely mad at that…”

  
“Bwarf!” I shook a little out of being surprised, I looked around to see where that came from. “Bwarf!” I looked down to see a Growllithe standing next to me.

  
“Are you one Sol’s Pokémon?” The orange canine barked to confirm it. It looked happy with its tongue sticking out, “Are you guarding me?” Growlithe sat down on its hind legs, the smile it gave was rather cute.

  
Looking forward, Sol was already next to Nebby. He crouched down to pick it up, but Nebby didn’t seem to want to. Sol seemed to be having a conversation with Nebby, oddly. I couldn’t hear what they were saying, but I saw Nebby shake its arms as if it wanted something. Sol pointed to the top of his head, Nebby jumping a little, then Sol proceeded to take Robin off of his head and carry it. He then picked up Nebby and placed it on top of his head….

  
“W-what is he-?”

  
Sol made his way back by going through the meadow, with Nebby riding on his head and Sol still talking to Nebby. Nebby looked like it was having fun, cheering and having the biggest smile I’ve seen come from it. Sol also had a smile on his face and carried Robin in his arms, not minding Nebby bouncing around like a little child.

  
As he got closer, I could hear the conversation, “...that’s…. why I… want to go Vermillion City ever again. But in the end of the day, she got what she wanted.”

  
“Pew?”

  
“Well, yeah, it still annoys me but…” Sol stopped a couple steps in front of me and picked Nebby from his head, “Sorry if that took some time, but Nebby wanted to ride on my head.”

  
I swiped Nebby off of his hands and held it close to me, “Oh, you! Do you know how worried I was? Please stop running off like that!”

  
“Um, Lillie...”

  
“And you!” I faced him displeased, “You know that I want to keep Nebby a secret! But you let Nebby ride on your head, out on the open too!” The Growlithe beside me backed up a little, not expecting the reaction.

  
“...sorry about that…” He looked down, his cap shielding his face.

  
“But thank you, Sol.” Sol had a look of surprise, “Nebby was able to get back safely and we’re lucky that no one else is in the meadow.” Robin looked surprised as well, “And thank you, Growlithe for standing guard.” The black striped, orange canine Pokémon walked to its trainer, looking pleased at the result.

  
“You’re welcome, Lillie. I guess Nebby wanted to be like Robin.”

  
“I suppose you’re right. Nebby is usually in the bag when we’re not in a private and safe place. Or, most of the time it does.”

  
In the time I’ve spent with him, Robin usually spends its time outside of its Pokéball and riding on top of Sol’s head. Being able to spend time outside of a confined space must be great and relaxing. But I’m not able to give Nebby that luxury, especially since I know they are after me.

  
“We should be going now.” I turned around to walk to the exit, “Back into the bag, Nebby. We don’t want to worry Professor Kukui after disappearing on him like that. So, come on, Nebby, get in the bag.”

  
“Pew.” Nebby went into the bag with some reluctance. Sol giggled a little, and decided to leave the meadow with me.

  
On the way out, he told me how he got Growltihe. Apparently, he captured it after Professor Kukui attempted to use it as a means to demonstrate a Z-move. He was able to capture it just in time before it could land the attack. It was apparently shaking after it was released from its Pokéball and didn’t want to leave his side after the fact, even after he tried to release it back into the wild. So Sol decided to let Growltihe join his team, having another addition to his team.

  
Hau suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, seemingly. When he came, he said that he wanted to test his skills against Sol after facing the trial. Sol agreed to the battle happily, and wanted to try out Growlithe in battle. The small puppy looking proud and ready, not wanting to disappoint its new trainer.

I offered to heal his Pokémon, to which he happily agreed to. However, I could tell Sol was a little impatient no matter how he tried to hide. 

  
The battle was similar to the last few battles that they had however, Hau using the same strategy with his Pokémon. Hau’s Popplio and Pichu had evolved, they were now a Brionne and a Pikachu. And just like Sol, he had a new Pokémon, Noibat. I could tell Sol was jealous of him, having a team that hasn’t evolved yet must’ve been difficult to battle with.

  
Growlithe battled with such determination, tenacity and fearlessness, not wanting to lose the battle to prove its loyalty to Sol. Munchlax wasn’t so different either, but exuded with pride for its capability in battle and enjoyment of them. Robin seemed the same as ever, stoic and did as Sol said and being his ace.

  
But in the end, Sol was able to win the battle. He couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief.

  
“Now that was what I was talking about! Looks like we’re getting pretty strong!” Hau said happily with his usual grin, “I wonder if I can become strong enough to beat my gramps at this rate…”

  
“I think you can… Looks like we’ll have to play some catch up, huh?” Robin was fast asleep from exhaustion from battle, “Heheh… I’ll take that as a yes.”

  
“Knew I could count on you, Sol!” The Professor walked out of nowhere, surprising all of us, “Thanks for tracking Lillie for me! Especially when I could tell that you’re tired after the trial! Bet you two used some stylin’ moves, too, yeah?”

  
“Heh heh, right…”

  
“You bet! It was awesome!” Sol couldn’t help but go on about how amazing his Pokémon performed in the trial. Going as far as to exaggerate his hand movements.

  
“Now that’s the spirit that I’m lookin’ for!”

  
“Wait, you faced a Raticate?” Sol nodded, “So there’s more than one Totem Pokémon? I didn’t expect that!”

  
“Well, considering that there’s two of you taking the challenge, I’m sure that’s in case if the two of you go at it in a row, woo!” Kukui started walking ahead, the rest of us following suit, “And I’m sure Hala is pretty excited right about now.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“After you beat the trials on the island, you get to fight the Island Kahuna! You’ll be taking the Grand Trial!”

  
“As for me who’s researching the power of moves, there’s no better chance to see some fierce moves in battle! Woo!”

  
“I don’t know about fierce moves, but…” Hau and Sol in sync.

  
“I’ll be the judge of that, you two! Come on! The Grand Trial at Iki town! Woo!”

  
“Finally! Time to face Hala himself! Zrt!” The Rotom Dex appeared from his bag suddenly, “Hurrry off back to Iki Town now… if you dare.”

  
Hau and the Professor had looks of excitement, especially Hau looking noticeably more determined. Sol agreed with them, but looked at his pocket and found something shaking inside.

  
Sol simply reached into his back pocket and pulled out Munchlax’s Pokéball, glittering in the light of the sun. Gripping it, the Pokéball moved around uncontrollably like if it was angry.

 

“Munchlax wants to talk to you for a while…”

  
The Dex went back into his bag in a hurry, leaving Sol chuckle at the fact.  
“What was that all about?”

  
“Let’s just say Rotom is a lot more useful than it looks, and Munchlax,” The Pokéball shook even more furiously, “You have any Malasadas left Hau?”

  
“Not right now, but I think I have some at home.”

  
“That’s good. I don’t think I have enough to buy enough for Munchlax…”

  
Hau and the Professor couldn’t help but laugh at Sol, the Professor giving him a little bump on the shoulder. I myself gave a little bit of a chuckle, covering my mouth to hide it though. It felt a little good to laugh a little actually.

  
The rest of the walk was pleasant to experience. The conversation continued to who was going first to battle Hala. Hau didn’t mind letting Sol battle him first, but Sol wanted to let Hau battle first. Since he was the first one to beat the island trial. Which surprised me a bit, because I thought Sol was first to beat the trial.

  
The Professor offered that they have a battle to decide, but was dismissed after they told him that they already had one. Sol, however, offered that they play a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.  
“Are you sure about this?”

  
“Yeah. It’s how I solved most of my problems with… Nevermind, let’s do it!”

  
“Alright!”

  
“Rock!”

  
“Paper!”

  
“Scissors!”

  
“Shoot!”

  
-  
-  
-  
-

  
_**Narrator on.**_  
*Munch… crunch….* Oh…. They had finally arrived back at Iki town, still looking the same as ever. There was noticeably a crowd of people in the town however, Hala coming through.

  
“I’m lookin’ forward to what kind of moves you and your Pokémon will pull yourselves into… now that you’ve gone and cleared the first trial.”

  
“I may not really understand how hard it must have been… but even I think it’s a great achievement.” Her bag suddenly shook in excitement, Nebby wanting to see the battle first hand.

  
“Might not be a bad idea to bring some Psychic or Flying type moves, the Kahuna of Melemele can use Fighting-type Pokémon to their fullest, yeah.”

  
Hala stood in front of Hau and Sol with a serious look with a small hint of being proud

.  
“Congratulations on clearing your first trial at Verdant Cavern. I commend you both.” Hala clasped his fists together excitedly, “I suppose that means you two are here to challenge me, the Kahuna.” The two boys simply nodded, but you could tell the nervousness that they had, “You think you and your Pokémon are ready to face me? Very well then, which one of you is going first?”

  
“That’s me, grandpa!” Hau raised his hand, shaking a little.

  
“Is that so?” The excitement in his voice grew, “Very well! Let us head to the arena and start the Grand Trial!”

  
The arena was crowded with not only the people of Iki Town. There were some unfamiliar faces lurking

around, there some from Hau’oli City to see the battle first hand, and there were some who were tourists who were lucky enough to witness one of Alola’s traditions. Sol’s mom was even there, along with Meowth and Jangmo-o nestling in her arms, who said she was there to see the battle and to see her son battle against the Kahuna and cheering him on.

  
Hau and Hala stood opposite of the arena, the young boy trying to calm himself a bit by doing some stretches. Hala did the same, but had a small look of excitement that he tried to keep down.

  
“Tutu… no, Kahuna Hala,” Hala looked a little surprised as he was finishing up, “You better not hold back. I want you to go all out in this battle, okay?”

  
The Kahuna looked up to face his grandson, the smile couldn’t be contained as he started stomping on the arena.

  
“I wouldn’t ever do that Hau.” His grandson growing a bit serious, “Not only would that not be fair to anyone, but would also be greatly insulting for you.” He stood in a defencive stance, “Shall we begin?”

  
“Let’s do it!” Throwing the Pokéball into the air and catching it with confidence and with his optimistic smile.

  
“HO! Then allow me to greet you properly as you embark on your Island Challenge.” Hala grabbed his Pokéball from his right, “The final trial of Melemele will be a battle with me, the Kahuna of Melemele: the Grand Trial! Hau, grandson of the Kahuna, show me the power of you, Popplio and your Pokémon’s full power!” He stomped down strongly, making a loud boom and shaking the arena, “Old Hala will also be going all out! Let the Grand Trial begin!”

  
“Let’s have some fun while we’re at it too! Go, Noibat!” Hau threw out a purple bat-like Pokémon, its torso covered in black fur, a pair of clawed fingers on each wing, large yellow, beady eyes and noticeably a pair of large ears resembling loudspeakers.

  
“Show them our power! Mankey!” Hala threw out a round, primate Pokémon, triangular ears, fur looking roughed out and its snout resembling a pig’s.

  
“Supersonic!” Noibat shot out a loud noise from its ears to Mankey, sound waves vibrating the air harshly.  
“Pursuit!” Mankey shot from where it stood and attacked Noibat directly, causing Noibat to nearly fall to the ground.

  
“Gust!” The bat Pokémon flapped its wings blowing gusts of wind into Mankey. The pig nosed primate flinching, “Supersonic!” Like before, sending a loud noise towards Mankey and confusing it, “Alright!”

  
“Very good,” Hala switched out Mankey with another Pokémon, “but it won’t end that easily!” From a burst of light, a yellow Pokémon resembling a punching bag with a black marking on its chest extending around its neck, arms that made it look like it wore black boxing gloves, slit-like eyes and red rings on its cheeks all with a knot on its head, “Makuhita, Fake Out!”

 

Makuhita sprinted towards its opponent and clapped its face with it hands, Noibat flinching.

  
“Aw man!”

  
“Sand Attack!” The punching bag gathered the surrounding dust and threw it into Noibat’s face, “Now, Arm Thrust!” Makuhita thrusted its arms onto Noibat multiple times.

  
“Noibat!” Hau’s Pokémon tried to keep itself in the air, struggling to flap its wings. Makuhita help up its arms, waiting for a command, “Do you think you can keep going?” The little bat gave a simple nod, gaining back its rhythm.

  
“You better try better than that, Hau.” Hala said, “After all, what you want to achieve is a tough challenge… A long way as well…” Hala stomped the stage stronger than before, “So you better give everything you’ve got and surpass your limits, not every battle will be pleasant.”

  
Hau stared at his grandfather smiling, “As long as you have fun, it doesn’t matter if you win or lose.” He switched out Noibat for Pikachu, “I will beat you someday, I know that for sure! Pikachu, Thundershock!”

  
Pichu sent out an electric shock at Makuhita, backing up a few steps, “I see.”

  
“Don’t let Makuhita land a hit! Tail Whip!” Pichu sprung from where it stood and whipped its tail furiously at its opponent at a great speed.

  
“Arm Thrust!” Makuhita shot its arms at Pikachu, not being able to land a hit on the speedy, little mouse.

  
“Quick attack!” Pikachu attacked Makuhita up close and personal, knocking its opponent out from battle.

  
“Hahaa, I should’ve known…” Hala switched out his Pokémon and threw out Mankey, “Now, let us go all! Focus Energy!” Mankey pumped itself up and prepared an even stronger attack.

  
“Break its concentration! Quick Attack!” Pikachu shot itself to Mankey and attacked it and knocking it over.

  
“Don’t get in over your head, Hau! Karate Chop!” Gaining its footing, Mankey slammed its hand onto Pikachu and smacking down toward to the floor.

  
“Return!” Hau’s fainted Pikachu returned back to its Pokeball, “You did an amazing job, Pikachu. Proud of you! But now, Noibat, you’re in charge!” The small bat soared into battle once again, looking determined to not disappoint any longer.

 

“You better not forgo my advice, Hau. But for now, let the battle proceed! Focus Energy!”

  
The battle between Hau and his grandfather continued, with every move their Pokémon made filled with the desire to win.

  
Noibat, despite being slower than Mankey, was able to keep up with it. Using Absorb to return its health back to normal after using Supersonic to confuse Mankey. However, Mankey proved to not be taken lightly when under a status condition, despite it occasionally hitting itself. Noibat using Gust against Mankey, but proved to be more enduring and more angry. Mankey was able to snap out of it and was able to use Focus Energy with its built up anger. Luckily, Noibat was able to make Mankey faint before it could be on the receiving end of that end.

  
Hau sent out Brionne, and between it and Mankey was a short one. Brionne shooting water to have Mankey not attack and to keep it at bay. Mankey’s Pursuit was the only move that managed to deal damage, but Brionne’s Aqua Jet and Disarming Voice was what made its opponent faint.

  
Hala sent out his final Pokémon Crabrawler, a purple crustacean with large, bulging pincers that resembled boxing gloves like Makuhita. Two long, yellow antenna over its eyes and its face gave the impression of “What are you looking at, huh?”, and its shell had plates on it that served as extra protection. Brionne’s water attacks were effective, but Crabrawler using Pursuit dealt more damage than Mankey’s.

  
However Brionne’s Disarming Voice was super effective against Crabrawler, the crustacean Pokémon using Power-up Punch to knock its opponent out. Crabrawler’s attacks growing stronger with each time it used the move, doing more damage than Brionne’s Disarming Voice gradually. However Brionne using Water Gun to actively avoid Crabrawler and dealing damage at the same time, Crabrawler growing annoyed and opting to use Pursuit to land a hit on Brionne. Surprisingly both Pokémon used Bubble Beam, though Brionne treated the attacks as entertainment for the crowd. Hau’s Pokémon looked pleased and smiled like its trainer, however Crabrawler grew continuously more annoyed as its opponent seemed to have more interest to put up a show rather than battle.

  
Hau was smiling throughout the battle, finding some and enjoyment in the battle especially with Brionne. It seemed to be infectious too, the audience growing smiles themselves. Sol cheered him on with Robin barely keeping its balance, Lillie seemed to smile a little surprisingly. 

  
“Let’s finish this, Brionne! Disarming Voice!” Brionne shot out a visible sound wave with hearts and musical notes.

  
“Power-up Punch!” Crabrawler sped to its opponent with an aura of with energy.

  
Brionne’s attack landed first before Crabrawler and made its opponent faint, having Hau win the battle against his grandfather.

  
“Aha haha, we did it!” Hau said almost in disbelief, but was overwhelmed with happiness flowing through him. Brionne running up to its trainer with equaling happiness to Hau’s.

  
“Crabrawler has fainted! Hau and Brionne are the winners!” Kukui announced aloud.

  
“It’s over already? Haha! That was exhilarating!” Hala walked over to his partner, picking it up and wishing it praise for the battle.

  
“Now that’s how you off your moves! Woo!” The Professor walked on stage raising his hands in the air, “I could feel your souls coming from your Pokémon and pouring their hearts into every move too! Yeah!”

  
“That was awesome! Seriously, your Pokémon moved like they were having fun and you did great too!”

  
“Aww, thanks.” He hugged his Pokémon tightly, “But it’s all thanks to these guys, they gave everything they got against grandpa.”

  
“You shouldn’t doubt yourself like that Hau!” Sol said, “A trainer is only as good as the Pokémon they have. At least that’s what I’ve been told.” Hau looked a little surprise at what Sol said and started to chuckle.

 

“He’s correct, Hau.” Hala said, “You’re a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

  
“Tutu…” Hau started wiping his face furiously and tried to calm down, “Thank you!”

  
“Haha! You’re certainly are… Next is Sol, correct?”

  
Kukui nodded at the Kahuna, while Sol grew excited.

  
“Very well. Give me one hour for my Pokémon can be healed and to get prepared.”

  
“Alright!” Sol said aloud, startling some people in the crowd, “We’re gonna win this! Right Robin?” The mint-green owl surprisingly sprung its wings outward with leaves falling out of them. Robin having a look of determination, “Knew you would agree!”

  
“You’re really confident over there, cousin! Sure you can take him on?”

  
Sol nodded, “I just need a few things in check, and then we’ll win this!”

  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
_**Olivine City, Johto**_  
“All Passengers boarding Cruise Ship 201 must now board the ship” A speaker said, “I repeat, all passengers…”

  
“Alrighty then, c’mon Kitsu!” Dropping a magazine on the lobby table, a young girl ran to a staircase leading to the boat with a fox-like Pokémon with six tails following her.

  
She took out her ticket needed to board the ship and scanning her ticket to board the ship. The Pokémon and her quickly boarded the ship with grace, not needing to look where they stepped as they climbed the stairs. Standing at the starboard of the ship, she starred out to the ocean, the cold, fresh, salty smell of the ocean smelled great to her strangely. Looking out to Olivine and beyond plastered a big satisfied smile on her face, her little companion jumping on the rail to see the same view.

  
“Careful now, you don’t want to plop down to the ocean.” Kitsu giving a little pout, “Aww, I’m just joking, well a little.” She lifted the Pokémon near her face, “Thanks for the experience Johto, but I’ve done all I needed to do here. Me and my Pokémon are gonna do some bigger and better things.”

  
The boat honked its loud horn to the open, startling the people boarding the ship and bringing in some late passengers rushing in.

  
“The warmer weather in Alola will be blessing once we get there. Ahh…” She walked off carrying her little six-tailed fox, “I wonder if he’s already set off… Well, he better look out, because I’m coming after him.” A mischievous smirk creeped in, her short black hair shadowed over her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One year ago... this piece of trash decided to write.... and this was the result... the schedule was never promised... because 2017 was a thing and it was a huge.... was a thing!  
> So expect a chapter one a month (as I was able to be two chapters ahead of this one) and to have huge curve of disappointment... I suck  
> 8 is my favorite number


	8. Chapter 8

In the time before the battle with Hala, Sol traveled to the Berry Farm by riding a Tauros from a service called the “Poké Ride” pager he got from Ilima soon after Hau’s battle with his grandfather. Zooming across the long road of Hau’oli City and around the island again to see if he had missed something. He next to a berry tree on Route 3 and getting the fallen berries from the tree.

“Cheri Berry, Leppa Berry… c’mon…. Ah!” Sol held a large yellow berry from the pile with brown dots, “Sitrus Berry! Good thing I was able to this before the battle, or else it would be a lot tougher.” He packed the berries into his bag and climbed onto Tauros, with Tauros kneeling a bit to let Sol on, “That should be it for now, but we still have time to spare.”

“Exactly 20 minutes, actually, zzt!” Rotom sprung from his bag as usual, “If you want, you could buy some more potions, or level up the PokéFinder! Look!”

Sol turned his head to see the sun start to set on the horizon, the bright light coming from the sun changing the color of the sky from a clear blue to an orange hue.

“Turn it on, Rotom!”

“On it!”

The Rotom Dex fired up the program and took a picture of the beautiful Alola sunset and quickly uploaded it to the Internet for the world to see. Comments flowed in immediately and ranged from envious to amazement for the sightseer. However, the number of likes on the picture almost made the goal they set.

“That’s just cheap!” Rotom and Sol said.

“We just needed a couple more likes for the upgrade.” Tauros continued moving back to Iki town, Robin riding the mane of the bull Pokémon and being surprised at its trainer little burst.

“Well, it’s not like we can’t take another one.” Rotom offered, “I’m surprised that you’re into this, though.”

“Well, yeah. Since I’m on my journey, I want to take a couple pictures to remember later on. Plus, the quality of the pictures is just bad. They look really pixelated and being able to zoom in would help getting a better one.”

“I’m even more surprised you know that! You keep surprising me, partner, zrrt!”

Sol looked puzzled, “Really? How did I do that?”

“You know about the stat boosts and how much they increase their stats in battle. You even know the effects of what the battle items you found do. Just how much do you know, zzt?” Rotom spun around Sol curiously.

“Enough for me to get where I want to be.”

Rotom grew more suspicious, “Really? Well it better not be enough for me to be obsolete.”

“Well, you work as a map.”

“That’s just mean!” Rotom decided to sit on the trainer’s head, “Well here’s a question you thought you’d never get: what do you think of Lillie?”

“Why her?”  
“She’s a pretty, nice and cute girl that you were lucky enough to meet. Plus, she does seem to be comfortable around you, oddly.” The Dex stood directly at his face, “So, what do you think?”

Sol took a deep breath as Tauros continued to Iki Town, which was now within sight, “Well… She hasn’t done anything to keep me from going on my journey, although I could say that about everyone except Kukui.”

“Fair enough. Anything else?”

“Well…,” Sol scratched the back of his head thinking, “,she is pretty and is one of the nicest people that I’ve met.”

“What are you, copy/paste?”

Sol couldn’t help but laugh, “Maybe, but I think she’s prettier than that...” He looked back at the sunset from earlier, “Sort of like seeing a sunset… or maybe a sunrise?”

Tauros grunted to tell Sol they had arrived at Iki Town, the Dex going up the stairs, “Want me to take some amazing pictures? I’m sure I can get some amazzzing angles since I can fly around unlike you bud, zzt!”

“Sure! Make sure Robin and the others get some good shots!”

Dismounting Tauros and returning it to the Page Rider service, and running to the arena, Sol made the final preparations to his team. Giving his Pokémon items he got from going around the island and asking Rotom to make some evaluations on them. Hala came from the large house in town, grinning as he made his way to Sol.

“Hello there, Sol! Are you done making those preparations?”

“Pretty much, actually.” His Pokémon shouted aloud, “Are you ready for the battle? Have your Pokémon healed yet?”

“Yes they have, Sol. We’ll be giving all our best in this battle, so you better be too!”

“Don’t worry about that! Can we start the battle now?”

“Haha! Sure, but there are some people who want to see.”

Coming from the Kahuna’s house, Sol’s mom, Kukui and Lillie walked towards the two. Hau running up to them with his usual smile, but seemed more excited.

“Heha, it wouldn’t be fair if only one of us had an audience for their first Grand Trial.”

“Good luck, cousin! Be sure to show some stylin’ moves like Hau did! Yeah!” Kukui exclaimed.

“Show us your moves!” Sol’s mom chuckled, Jangmo-o nibbling on a treat while Meowth walked alongside her, “Let’s see how strong you and your Pokémon have gotten this far, dear!”

“I hope you pass the challenge as well.” Lillie held her bag tightly, “Like I said before, I’m not a trainer, so I don’t know how hard it must’ve been getting here - or how hard it will be - but I’m sure this will be a great achievement.” Her bag shook around, Nebby seeming to want to encourage Sol or to see the battle unfold.

“Shall we?” Hala suggested.

Instantly, Sol appeared at the arena, surprising the Kahuna and Hau a bit. Munchlax and RK9 standing by his side and Robin resting on his head as usual, wearing an odd beakl.

“You better go up there, Kahuna! You don’t want to keep him waiting, or else.” Kukui commented.

“Yes, I should.”

The Kahuna walked to the other side of the arena, while his grandson gave him a cheer and Rotom taking a position. As usual, the Kahuna did some stretches before the battle and slammed his foot onto the arena. Rotom taking a picture of the Kahuna behind Sol.

“Well, Sol! You have been entrusted with that sparkling stone by the Island Guardian, Tapu Koko! Now, show me the power of you ,Rowlet’s and your Pokémon’s full power!” He slammed his other foot on the stadium, Sol faulting a little at the rumble

“Come now, Machop!” Hala threw out a grey, muscular, flat-faced humanoid Pokémon with three ridges on top of its head, stripes on its ribs. It’s red eyes staring with determination.

Sol grew a serious face with a small smile, “Let’s do this, RK9!” Growlithe entered the arena, glowing with energy.

“You named your Growlithe after its evolution?” Kukui questioned.

“It more of a pun actually. But anyway,” Sol help up his fist and RK9 stomped its front legs and smiling intimidatingly, “let’s start this!”

“Very well: begin!”

“RK9, Flame Wheel!” RK9 ran towards Machop and started rolling being surrounded by fire.

“Grab hold of it!” Machop pressed its hands on RK9 and making direct contact with RK9’s attack, burning its hands, “Seismic Toss!” Hala said, Machop gripped RK9 tightly and jumped into the air, and threw it down into the arena floor. RK9 was able to stand up after taking a good amount of damage from the attack, but was able to stand up despite that.

“Now, Focus Energy!” Hala shouted, the muscular Pokémon stood still and breathed in deeply, concentrating.

“Not this time! Ember!” RK9 kept its distance and shot little flames directly to Machop, almost interrupting its  concentration.

“It won’t be that easy, Sol- Revenge!” Machop sprinted towards RK9 with an aura coming from its fist.

“Dodge!” Sol shouted, RK9 getting out of the way and nearly getting hit as Machop slammed its fist on the floor, creating a small hole.

“That was a pretty good strategy the Kahuna pulled of.” Kukui commented.

“What do you mean?” Lille asked, the battle continued as RK9 used Ember again, Machop now using Karate Chop.

“Flame Wheel!” Growlithe ran and rolled to Machop surrounded in fire, Machop preparing to grab the opponent.

“Seismic Toss!” Making contact and getting burned, Machop gripped RK9 tightly, jumping into the air and slamming the opponent to the ground again.

“Focus Energy is a move that pumps a Pokémon up to land a powerful attack, yeah! Like Mankey against Hau’s Pikachu.” Kukui said, “Revenge is a move that does double the damage if the user gets attacked beforehand. It looks like RK9 has Intimidate to lower Machop's attacks. So, Hala using those moves makes a lot of sense if you ask me."

“That is a clever strategy.” Lillie’s bag started shaking about, Nebby wanting to see the battle, “Not now Nebby! Please, stay in the bag!”

“That’s now even the half of it. Hala and Machop still have one trick up their sleeve.” He crossing his with a smile creeping in, “Things are about to heat up a lot here.”

“Can you get up?” RK9 was able to stand but with had a little trouble and put some distance between it and Machop, “Alright, use Leer!”  

RK9 gave an intimidating look at Machop, though barely took a step back, “Haha, don’t think moves like that will work! Karate Chop!” Machop ran towards RK9 and started swinging. RK9 dodged it attacks by backing away until it got to the edge of the arena, letting Machop land its attack.

“RK9!” Machop backed up to the arena, RK9 shuffling through its fur and got out a berry and ate it to restore its health a bit, “That’s great. Now, Ember!” RK9 shot out little flames directly to Machop, that seemed to embrace the attack.

Machop had burn marks all over its body and didn’t seem to mind the damage it took. However Machop started to flare up, little flames starting to pop out of it. Its muscle mass started to increase and Hala grew a bit of a smirk.

“Focus Energy!” Machop took a deep breath as it focused on its concentration.

“How come Machop looks stronger despite being burned? Shouldn’t it be in pain?” Lillie questioned.

“That’s because Machop has some real Guts!” Kukui said almost jokingly, “If suffering from a status condition, Guts raises the Pokémon’s attack by half. But with that Focus Energy, thing have-”

“I Just made things harder for us! I thought it had No Guard!” Sol said aloud, RK9 deciding to stand its ground and gave a determined bark at its trainer, “Guess we’ll have to stay away beat Machop before it can land a hit! Ember!” RK9 attacked more fierce, shooting little flames more rapidly than before.

“Not quite! Machop, Karate Chop!” Hala shouted, Machop sprinted towards RK9 preparing to swing.

“Dodge quick!” RK9 dodged the attack and ran to the other side of the arena, “Ember!”

“Charge on, Machop!” Changing directions, Machop headed straight through RK9’s attack, taking in the damage.

“Quick!” RK9 ran, Machop chasing after it not wanting to let it escape.  

Surprisingly, Machop was able to keep up with RK9 despite it suffering from burn and chipping away at its HP. RK9 making sharp direction and barely dodging at certain times as it hoped for the opportunity to attack.

They eventually stopped running, with the two on the the opposite sides of the arena. Heavily breathing, tired and staring at each other intensely.

“Sorry for making you run, RK9.” The orange pup barked at its trainer, assuring that it can keep going, stomping its legs against the floor.

“I can see RK9 wants to prove its worth to you, just like any other Growlithe: loyal and obedient.” Hala said, “Though, I this part of the battle has been dragged on a little too much. Machop, Revenge!”

“You’re right, but RK9 will keep going! Flame Wheel!” Growlithe charged ahead and rolled over blazing with fire. Rotom flashing the camera rapidly.

Machop’s ran to the opponent with its arm glowing as RK9 charged full force. Flames suddenly going all over the place, Machop forcing its attack on the flames as the two clashed against one another.

“Now that’s how you off your moves! Woo!” Kukui shouted excitedly, Lillie and Hau being surprised at what happened.

A blast came eventually came and a cloud of dust surrounded the two Pokémon.

“A-are they okay?” Lillie said.

“No no, but it was certainly a good fight between the two.” Sol’s mom and Meowth didn’t seem surprised or curious, Jangmo-o paying a lot of attention to the battle.

“What do you mean?”

The dust cloud disappeared, revealing RK9 laying on the ground laying in defeat. Leaving Machop standing before it.

“RK9 is unable to battle! Machop-” Machop suddenly fell over and fainting, the two of them laying defeat, “Guess it was a little too early, huh?”

“Return!” Hala and Sol said, two rays of light returning them to their Pokéballs.

“You did great my friend. You earned some well deserved rest.”

“You fought great, RK9! Don’t worry, we’ll win and we’ll celebrate the win and you joining the team. Just you wait!” Both of them pocketed the Pokéballs and Hala withdrawing a different one, “Now, let’s make sure we win, Munchlax!” The furry Pokémon running out to the arena.

“Come now, Makuhita!”

The cat-bear and the punching bag Pokémon were summoned, readying to go all out.

“Fake Out!” Makuhita instantly showed up in front of Munchlax and clapped Munchlax’s face and making it flinch, “Sand Attack!” Makuhita shot sand and dust to Munchlax’s face and blurring its vision.

“Munchlax... “ Munchlax rubbed its eyes and became agitated, “Defense Curl!” Munchlax jumped back and curled up into a ball, increasing its defense, “Tackle!” Munchlax ran to Makuhita full force.

“Force Palm!” Makuhita shot out its palm to Munchlax and clashed, sending them both back a good distance from each other.

“Chip Away!” Munchlax sprinted to the smiling bag and hit Makuhita and doing a good amount of damage.

“Force Palm!” Makuhita hit the furry bear multiple times and doing a lot more damage than Munchlax’s, “Munchlax won’t last long against Makuhita, Normal-types are weak against Fighting-types.”

“Well, yeah. But if you know what to do, you can win a battle even if you’re at the disadvantage. Defense Curl!” Munchlax curled up into a ball and raised its defense again.

“Hmm, I see. Force Palm!” Hala shot out his own palm as Makuhita did the same, dealing a good amount of damage though seemed to be a little less than before.

“Lick Munchlax!” Munchlax threw out its tongue and whipped it towards Makuhita.

“Eww, that’s nasty!” Hau said aloud, Munchlax seeming to agree as it spit whatever it got from Makuhita out.  

“Chip Away!” Munchlax hit Makuhita with great force again.

“Force Palm-!”

“Defense Curl!” Reacting in time, Munchlax curled up before Makuhita could land the attack, sending the two back a little.

“Defense Curl!” Munchlax seemed to be getting annoyed at the same thing.

“Arm Thrust!”

“Chip Away!”

Makuhita was sent back quite a bit while Munchlax was able to withstand its ground.

“Tackle!” Munchlax shot itself to the opponent full forced, after which it grabbed and flipped it over its back. Slamming Makuhita on the arena floor and pinning it down.

“Good shot!” The Dex flashed the camera.

“Does it think its a wrestling match?” Hau said.

“Smart move! Chip Away!” Munchlax struck Makuhita hard and managed to deal a great deal amount of damage.

“Force Palm!” Makuhita forced its arm on Munchlax and managed to make it fall over, “Now use Arm Thrust!”

Makuhita hit Munchlax in a row before the opponent had the time it could react.

“Quick, Defens-”

“Force Palm!” Makuhita quickly got to the opponent and sent it back quite a bit, “We’re not done yet! Arm Thrust!” Makuhita ran to the cat beat repeated the attack(s), doing some significant damage.

“Munchlax!” Sol called out, Lillie started to worry for the furry Pokémon as it struggled to stand up, “C’mon, I know you want to keep going!” Munchlax shook its head as it started to search through its fur and bringing out the same berry RK9 had and restoring it health a bit.

“Those preparations of yours are proving to be useful, but they are only extending the battle.” Hala observed Sol and Munchlax, the two not wanting to lose the battle, “Tell me, what is your goal for your journey?” Hala suddenly asked, Munchlax regaining its composure, “Is it strength? To become Champion? You seem to have some amazing knowledge on Pokémon battling, especially for someone who is just starting out. What is your goal? If you don’t mind answering?”

Munchlax shouted at Hala unexpectedly, making some gestures to move on with the battle. Makuhita getting insulted for the opponent talking to its like that.

Sol laughed suddenly, Hala being a little surprised, “To be able to stand with the people I look up to!” Munchlax shouted as it flexed in front of the opponent, “Going on a journey was something I’ve always wanted to do! Being able to go wherever and whenever freely you want sounds amazing! It’s made better when you have Pokémon that can do some amazing things with you! Like flight, exploring, discovering, powers and so many things they can do!”

“Going where ever you want… freely?” Lillie said quietly.

Hala and Makuhita held their gaze as Munchlax was starting to stretch, “And… Pokémon battles were something that had me excited to see, I always wanted to try it out.” Sol looked at his Munchlax, chuckling, “I want to be able to stand with the people I look up to, stand on even ground with them!” He swiftly held out his fist and hit his chest hard and taking a firm stance, “That is something I promise I will do!”

“And who may these people be, Sol?”

“Sorry, but Munchlax is getting really annoyed! Chip Away!” Munchlax shot out and hit Makuhita full forced, sending it back and knocking it over, “Tackle!”

“No you won’t! Force Palm!” Makuhita reacted in time getting up and charged its attack, “Now!”

The clash resulted in a whirlwind of force from the attacks, Lillie and Hau covering their faces from the dust and wind. Munchlax made contact with the punching bag, while Makuhita held out its hand out in the air. Makuhita falling back and shaking the arena a little. Munchlax held out its hand in the air, declaring victory.

“Makuhita has fainted! Munchlax wins this battle!” Hala returned and gave words of encouragement to Makuhita. A flash of light came from the Dex.

“That was intense!” Hau said aloud.

“It seemed raising its defense was able to save it from fainting.” Lillie felt a smile tug at her face, “At least Munchlax wasn’t hurt as bad as it could’ve be.”

“Munchlax looked so cool in battle! RK9 was the cutest little puppy too! Oooh, I can’t wait for Robin to come out!” Sol’d mom going gaga over her son’s Pokémon. Jangmo-o braced itself as she swayed side-to-side, “You’re doing great, honey!”

“Fine then,” Hala drew out his final Pokémon and sent out Crabrawler, “let us finish the battle!”

“Don’t need to tell me twice! Lick!” Munchlax whipped its tongue at the boxing crab, it seemed to enjoy the taste a bit.

“Power-up Punch!” Hala commanded, Crabrawler shot out its fist at Munchlax and doing some good damage.

“One more, Munchlax! Defense Curl!” Munchlax curled up into a ball, but was sent back by Crabrawler attacking again.

“That won’t work now.  Another one, Crabrawler! Power-up Punch!” Crabrawler striked Munchlax before it could have time to react.

“Munchlax, Lick!” Munchlax repeated its attack again, whipping its tongue again, “C’mon…”

“Pursuit!” Crabrawler dashed to the opponent and struck it with force.

“Grab it! Quick!” Munchlax gripped Crabrawler’s claw and brought in for an attack, “Chip Away!” Munchlax attacked Crabrawler fiercely and shot out it tongue again, “C’mon!”

“I see… Bubblebeam!” Crabrawler shot out a ray of bubbles directly to Munchlax, but seemed to do very little damage.

“Lick!” Munchlax shot out its tongue again.

“Dodge!” Crabrawler jumped back to avoid the attack.

“Lick again and again!” Munchlax began running toward its opponent, whipping out its tongue again.

“Move back!” Crabrawler jumped back as Munchlax kept whipping its tongue repeatedly.

The attacks kept going and going. Munchlax whipping its tongue fiercely as Crabrawler was determined to dodge.

“Why is Sol telling Munchlax to use the same attack repeatedly? Is there something special about?”

“Indeed there is Lillie. But I think you should see what it can do rather than letting me explain.”

Crabrawler reached the edge of the arena, careful not to fall off. Munchlax’s attack was able to land, slapping it across the face as it ran towards it.

“Power-up Punch!” Hala shouted, Crabrawler hit Munchlax on the stomach and sent it back flying to the other side.

“Munchlax!” The cat-bear struggled to get up and wipe its face, “C-can you go for one more?” Munchlax looked back and nodded, “Fine. One more time! Lick!”

Munchlax ran towards Crabrawler and opening its mouth.

“You’ve only given us more opportunity! Power-up Punch!” The boxing crab threw out a punch surrounded with a powerful aura at Munchlax. However Munchlax was able to dodge the attack amazingly, licking across Crabrawler’s face, “Use your other leg!”

Crabrawler swung its other leg and slammed Munchlax into the arena floor. Making Munchlax faint on the spot.

“Munchlax!”

“Munchlax is unable to battle! Crabrawler has won the battle!”

“Good work, my friend!” Hala congratulated his Pokémon, Crabrawler bumping its glove-like legs together with pride. Slowly.

Munchlax struggled to get up and carry itself to Sol, tripping a little a few times. Sol was able to meet it halfway instantly and tried to carry it back despite Munchlax being heavy.

“You did your best. Sorry I wasn’t able to use your best moves. But, at least it wasn’t a total waste.” Munchlax tapped Sol’s head and grunted a little, “Yeah. We’ll win! After all,” Sol stood on the other side and grabbed the sparkling red Pokéball, “you were able to do follow up on the plan.” Sol chuckled, Munchlax grinned as it returned to its Pokéball. Robin flying into the arena,

“What’s wrong my friend?” Hala suddenly said, Crabrawler was struggling to move. Tiny little sparks of electricity popping out of its body, “I see… It seems you did what you planned to do, Sol.”

“Ready Robin!” The round owl koo’d loudly at its opponent, “Great! Now, let’s finish this!”

Rotom took another picture of them.


	9. I'm not gonna let anything stand in my way!

“Leafage!” Robin shot an array of sharp leaves to Crabrawler.

“Dodge!” Despite it being slowed down, it was able to move in time of the attack, “Now, Pursuit!” The boxing crab shot from its position and attacked Robin powerfully.

“Astonish!” Robin suddenly attacked Crabrawler, startlingly shouting at it. The opponent raising its front legs to block, “Razor Leaf!” An array of sharp leaves left Robin to Crabrawler, landing the attack.

“Get out of the way!” Crabrawler barely dodged the attack, Robin suddenly appearing next to it.

“Peck!” Robin hit its opponent directly with the sharp beak and making it go back, dealing a great amount of damage.

Crabrawler, however, shot itself towards the round owl and charged for an attack, “Power-up Punch!”

Robin flew upwards but Crabrawler shot up, uppercutting it and dealing massive damage. The round owl barely maintaining its flight and Crabrawler running towards it.

“Fly up! Hurry!” Robin regained control and barely managed to avoid the attack, “Razor Leaf!”

“Pursuit!” Hala commanded, Crabrawler dashing through the array of sharp leaves from Robin, landing the attack and making it fall to the ground.

“Can you get up, Robin?” Sol said worryingly. Robin managed to get up struggling, rotating its head and giving a determined look, “If you’re sure. Peck!” Robin lifted itself and flew directly to Crabrawler.

Crabrawler made an attempt to dodge, but struggled to move with paralysis, “Bubblebeam!” An array of bubbles was sent out towards the feather ball.

Robin dodged the oncoming bubbles, though popping a few along the way give or take. The direct attack was super effective against Crabrawler, though causing more damage with the sharp beak it had equipped.

“One more Power-up Punch, Crabrawler!” Robin was close enough to land the attack and sent Robin back to the other side of the arena and close to where Sol was standing

“Robin!” Robin was barely on the edge of the arena, struggling to stand up and maintaining its determination to keep going.

“This is worse than I expected!” Sol’s mom said aloud, “All it needs is one more hit and the match is over!” Her Meowth stood idly by while Jangmo-o was staring intensely, “C’mon Robin! You can do it!”

Lillie worried about Robin lying on the arena floor. The round owl trying to regain its breath.

“...Robin…” Robin flapped its wings and sending a small gust of wind to the opponent.  

“Seems like Robin would like to keep going.” Hala said, Crabrawler taunting it opponent.

“Yeah…” Sol shot out his fist as Robin started to regain flight, “Guess we’re pulling out all of the stops! Robin!” Robin shot out and flew directly to Crabrawler quickly.

“This will finish it! Power-up Punch!” Crabrawler surged with power on its right, smirking.

“It will!” Robin gained more speed as Sol was showing uncertainty.

“NOW!!!” Crabrawler uppercutted Robin, sending it flying straight into the sky.

Hau and Kukui were surprised at the attempt, Lillie cupped her mouth concerningly and Sol’s mom looked in awe.

A moment of silence lingered in the arena, the cries of Pokémon could be heard from the forest and the air whistling throughout.

“It seems you have lost Sol.” Hala announced, “I’m sorry, but you’ll have to make another attempt.”

“Man, I didn’t expect that to happen. Looks he will have to play some catch up.” Hau looked up into the sky with Kukui.

“Robin…” Lillie looked up , shocked at what happened. She looked at Sol starring up as well, pitying him a little.

“Come back Crab-”

“Battle Legend.” Sol said suddenly, “The people that I look up too are really, really strong. They’re able to stand toe to toe with each other, being able to get through anything and beat any opponent!” Sol kept staring up, though was noticeably smiling, “The trainer that stands above the rest: Battle Legend Red!”

“Hmmhmm…” Sol’s mom giggled, “Oh boy.”

“My dad. He sparked my love for battling and Pokémon! Seeing all those epic battle he had made me jumping off the walls” Sol held back the urge to jump around.

Kukui, Hau and Lillie were surprised at his tone. Lille especially, seeing the feather ball be sent up to the sky and waiting until it comes down.

“Then there’s the trainer that taught me everything I know!”

Crabrawler banged the floor to get its trainers attention and telling him to look up. Robin was coming down rapidly and seemed to have a few things coming down with it.

“If there’s one thing Diamante taught me: it’s that being surprising is just another way of being smart!” Sol shot out his into the air and grin widely, “Now Robin!”

An array of leaves were coming down behind Robin rapidly, the soft feathered ball darting for Crabrawler with an enlarged, sharp beak.

“Move out of the way Crabrawler!” Hala shouted at his partner, but the boxing crab was having difficulty moving. Larger sparks coursing through its body.

“Whoa!” Hau said.

“You don’t see that everyday.” Kukui looked up in awe, “That’s smart use of a moves there, yeah. What did he teach him anyway?”

Lillie looked up as well. She felt oddly tense, a feeling of anticipation and awe coursing through her. Gripping the strap of her bag, she felt something she hasn’t felt for battles before.

“Go Robin! Beat that jerk of a crab!” Sol’s mom cheered loudly. Her Meowth was a little impressed as it smirked and Jangmo-o began shaking around in the peppy mom’s arms.

“Fine then, If moving won’t do, then we’ll attack! One more! Power-up Punch!” Hala forced out a punch and sending a gust of wind with it.

Crabrawler began one more attack, a whole slew of energy was coursing through its front leg.

“On second thought: let us unleash our full power!” He crossed his arms, shot them out and started rapidly punching the air. The trainer and Pokémon radiating with light charging the Z-attack.

“We’ll show you our full Z-power!” Crabrawler let out a cry and punched the air above it. An array of large balled fists rapidly approaching Robin, “ **All-Out Pummeling!** ”

“If Robin didn’t get knock out by that attack, then this one will!”

“Robin’s not even slowing down. It’s gonna hit!”

Lillie looked on worryingly once again. However, something kept her watching the battle, despite her wanting to look away. The clash would be incredibly devastating for any Pokémon to withstand, if it can at all.

“That’s not gonna change anything!” Robin kept its pace and suddenly moved out of the way of the attacks. Colliding with the leaves behind it. The agileness of the owl was impressive, barely dodging the fists and grazed against a few.   

“Simply dodging won’t help!”

A remaining fist tracked Robin and zoned only on it. Coming at it faster than Robin could go.

“Don’t think this is where it ends!”

Robin suddenly changed its direction and curved its way back to its opponent. The fist barely having time to change its direction due to its pace, and slamming down into the arena floor a good distance from Crabrawler.

“Let’s finish this! ROBIN!” A few leaves remained and kept its target in mind.

Robin came from the right side of the arena, Crabrawler barley having the time and speed to react in time. The electrical sparks becoming more and more effective.

“I’m not gonna let anything hold me back!”

Robin’s pincer attack came and dealt a great amount of damage on the opponent. A huge cloud of dust was created and blocked the view until Robin came flying out of it, giving out a victory cry.

Hau and Kukui were amazed as the dust and debris started to clear. Lillie felt relief seeing Robin come out safely. Nebby looked on in awe, growing excited of the sight.

Robin flew blew the rest of the dust cloud away to show Crabrawler laying on the floor.

“We WON!!” Sol shouted to the heavens. Many people of Iki Town hearing it.

“Oh baby! Now that’z what I’m talking about!” Rotom took another picture, flashing its lights spectacularly.

“Crabrawler is knocked out! Robin and Sol are the winners!” Kukui announced.

Sol ran out and jumped Robin and startling it a little, “We did it! We won, Robin!” Sol hugged his Pokémon tightly, the round owl smiling at its accomplishment, “Now I’m just a step closer…”

Hala suddenly started to laugh, “...Hmmph! Aside from the end, the result came as no surprise to me.” He retrieved Crabrawler to its Pokéball, giving a wide smile like Hau’s, “What a fine Trainer you are… and what fine Pokemon you have at your side.”

“Tapu Ko-Ko-KO!” A loud cry came from the mountain, surprising all of them and made them around.

“Was that Tapu Koko again?” Sol said.

“Ho! Even our mighty Tapu Koko agrees!” Hala said making Sol chuckle shyly a little, “Perhaps Tapu Koko is hoping to one day battle you when you’re stronger as well…”

“You think so? Then I’ll make sure that’ll happen!” Sol placed Robin on top of head,

Hala pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to the young boy, “Accept this Z-crystal! Fightium Z!” Sol reached out and felt a surge of power flow through him, “Observe, Sol!”

Hala started to do the same movements as Ilima until he started punching the air repeatedly and fiercely. Ending with a powerful strike.

“Make sure you bend the hips like this and do this exact pose.” Hala said, leaving Sol in awe, “Now then, Sol! With this victory, you have cleared all of the trials on Melemele Island. Your first of Alola’s islands!”

Sol was very happy while Robin opened its wings happily. The Sun has almost set with the Moon rising and starting to change a little.

“The moon in the daytime… and the sun at night… Pour your heart into something that cannot be seen but is very much real. As you continue on your Island Challenge, consider what makes up the people and Pokémon that you meet: both what you can see and what you cannot. The same goes for you Hau.” Hala’s sagely advice was heard by both boys, nodding to learn that lesson.

Sol’s mom came running at her son and congratulated her son. Hugging him tightly as she told him to bring out his Pokémon to congratulate them as well. When he did, she gushed and went crazy at his new partner, RK9.

Lillie offered to heal them thereafter and Sol agreed.  His Pokémon appreciated the offer, Rk9 especially. The little orange pup and the cat bear feeling refreshed and smiling, thanking her after words: Robin was actually healed by Sol however. She was happy that she could help.

Ilima came a little after to congratulate Sol for his win. He was impressed that he didn’t use the Z-move he had gotten before. He glowed with excitement and anticipation when he said that they should have a battle later on. He bid Sol farewell and wished him luck and happiness on his Island Challenge.

Kukui got in the action and gave Sol a Technical Machine for a move that makes it easier to catch a Pokémon, False Swipe, as a reward. Encouraging to see and catch as many Pokémon he could. Possibly completing the Pokédex.

After a while, Sol’s mom decided to go back home and prepare dinner for her son. Jangmo-o and Meowth going along with her. Though the former was just carried back.

“Ahhh... “ Sol sat at the staircase nearby along with Lillie, eating a pack of crackers with the her, “This feels nice… and the view is amazing.” Sol stretched his body out, balancing Robin on his head. Munchlax and RK9 sitting alongside with him.

“I agree…” Lillie looked up at the clear dusk sky, the stars were starting to shine and the moon being more prominent, “I’m a bit surprised that you and Hau were able to complete your trials today. I assumed that it would have taken longer than this.”

“I guess it was because there were only two trials on the island.” Sol bit into cracker, “Still, I can’t wait until tomorrow. That’s when I can move on to the next island and continue my journey. Hehe….” Munchlax munched into one of the Malasadas it had aside it, while Rk9 nibbled at the one it had carefully.

“You shouldn’t talk when you’re eating something…” Lillie said, Sol being a little embarrassed but gave a smile, “Sol…”

“Oh yeah, that remind me! How did you like the Malasadas?” Sol asked, Lillie being a little surprised at the sudden remark.

“Oh, they were delicious actually. Nebby really enjoy eating it. Even though it made a bit of a mess when Nebby ate it.” Her bag shook on her lap, possibly Nebby apologizing.

“Good to hear you enjoyed them. They were a little too sweet for me, so...”

Lillie was a bit surprised, “Really? I thought you would have enjoyed them. They didn’t seem to be so sweet.”

Sol shrugged, “I don’t know either. Maybe I should stop eating crackers for a while… hmmm… but I like them.”

Lillie smiled a little at Sol, “Well, I’ve heard that Hau eats special Malasadas the the Malasada shop makes for him. Maybe those Malasadas are sweeter than the regular.”

Sol was shocked, “Wait, what? Can he really do that?”

“Well, he is the Kahuna’s grandson, so maybe that’s why they are a little too sweet for you.” Her smile grew a little while, it was a little funny.

“Maybe you’re right." Sol stared at what remained of the sunlight until nighttime set in fully, “Ah, I could stay here forever…”

Lillie’s smile soon vanished, fidgeting a little, “Um… Sol,,,” She breathed in a little, “I actually wanted to ask a favor of you, Sol. If that’s all right?” She had Sol’s attention, “You see… Nebby is… It’s real home is far away from here and I want to help it get back home.”

Sol looked intrigued as he ate another cracker.

“It’s like I said before… Nebby saved my life once when I was in trouble.” She gripped the bag, “Now I want to save it!” Lille suddenly said, having Sol be surprised by her sudden burst, “I feel like there’s not much I can do on my own, since I’m not a trainer… But if I had a real trainer like you helping me, Sol, then maybe…”

Sol stared at her confusingly, looking down unsure on what to say.

“But I probably shouldn’t ask a near stranger to help, right? Let alone someone who just started… I know it’s just my own wish and it has nothing to do with you…” She held her bag tighter, “I... I understand if you refuse. I can see how important this journey is to you. But if you do learn anything that might help Nebby get home... I’d really appreciate it if you could tell me.“  

A moment of silence fell upon the two, Lillie feeling uncomfortable with Sol’s uncertainty.

After a few seconds, she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she looked, Sol pressed her nose like a button. She was surprised at the sudden action.

“W-what was…?”

“Sorry. I needed to lighten the mood there.” Sol scratched his head, “Besides, I think Nebby might like me.” Sol held the starry puff-ball in his hands laughing, shocking Lillie entirely.

She looked to see her bag to find the bag open.

“When did…?”

“Don’t worry. I think it might be fun, so why not?”

Lille almost felt no surprised, but still felt relieved. Sol handed Nebby back to her, the cosmic cloud bouncing around in her arms.

“Who knows: it could make my journey more exciting helping you.” Sol shot up and Robin kooing aloud, “I’d like to know you better too. Be better friends, you know?”

“Friends?”

Sol nodded gleefully, his Pokémon giving their approval, “See? Even they agree!”

Lillie felt happy at Sol accepting her requesting. Though she felt a bit more happy when he wanted to become friends with her.

Truth be told, she hasn’t had much interaction with other kids her own age. Or any kids in general actually, the closest being her brother. She was mainly surrounded by adults her whole life, so becoming friends with someone her own age felt relaxing. Though, she could have to get more use to Sol’s outgoing way of life.

Despite that, she felt herself start to giggle, “Thank you so much, Sol. I’m so glad! I really didn’t know what else to do! Thank you! ” Lillie also stood up smiling, “Then I suppose... the two of us will be heading off to the next island!”

“You know it!” Sol jumped on the stairs causing him to slip off, causing Robin to fly off his head and landing on the ground face first. Lillie and his Pokémon ran down the stairs worried.

“Are you okay?” Nebby shook in her arms worried as well.

“...Again?” Robin flew back on his head and koo’d in content, “Yeah, I know how it feels like to the ground with my face hard. Twice in fact!” Robin koo’d snarkily, “Ah, well… Yeah, you know the feeling more than I do.” Robin koo’d contently again and attached a leaf on its forehead. A makeshift band-aid, I guess.

Lillie tried to hold back her laughter seeing Sol still acting like himself despite his injury. Nebby laughed loudly, even Munchlax and RK9 started to laugh along with them. His two Pokémon helping him get up soon after.

“You two seem to get along.” Kukui suddenly came from the staircase.

“You can say that.” Sol got in a little chuckle, “Are we leaving now?”

“That’s right, cousin. It’s gonna be dark pretty soon and I’m sure whatever your mom’s cooking might be ready.”

“You might be right. I think it might a little while longer though…”

The three of them left Iki Town and headed back to their homes.

Sol’s excitement of his journey didn’t seem to boil down as he kept talking to his Pokémon. Although RK9 seemed to be a little annoyed with Munchlax’s responses to their trainer, bickering and fighting.

It took a while, but Lillie eventually found that she didn’t put Nebby back into her bag about half-way through. Lillie almost immediately put Nebby back into the bag until Sol said that it was probably okay for Nebby to be out of the bag this late. Considering that they were only a good distance from Kukui’s lab and that Nebby could hide well in the night.

Sol finally got home and left the Professor and his assistant going their separate ways for the night.

Kukui decided to cook dinner for them, though Lillie could tell there was something bothering him. When she asked him about it, he told her that tomorrow will be tiring for him. Then a look of realization kicked in and he told Lillie to go up to the loft until he was done cooking.

She climbed the ladder to her lodge and let Nebby roam around. The loft was more like an attic that was refurbished to being more livable. There were a couple of boxes piled up behind a row of shelves Kukui put up for her. Containing piles upon piles of books on various things that Lillie found interesting. Pokémon, medical care, research books by some famous authors and professors, clothing magazines etc. A desk was next to them, a pen and a book she wrote in was on it, along with a sewing kit and a flower, all under a ceiling window showing the beautiful sky of Alola.

She sat on a blue, soft sofa that she also used as a bed. She saw Nebby roam around the loft playfully. However Nebby wanted to get into the higher places, trying to climb the chair in her room. The cosmic cloud gesturing Lillie to lift it higher.

“Nebby…” Lillie lifted Nebby in her arms, “You are sometimes a little too much to handle…” Nebby shook in her arms joyfully, “I really do hope we can find a way back home for you. I really don’t want that to happen for the both of you…”

Nebby lowered its arms and seemed to get what she was talking about. Lillie became silent for a couple seconds until Nebby cried out to her, jumping around in her arms again.

“What is it, Nebby?” Nebby gestured to its head and imitated lifting something up, “Do you want me too…” Nebby cheered out and told her to do it, “Well, if you want to so badly.”

She lifted Nebby to her head and put it there. Nebby cheered out loud like if it was on top of the world. Enjoying of the view of the lab from high up.

“It seems Robin influenced you more than I thought.” Lillie gave a small smile, Nebby cheering and playing around like a little child, “If you want, you can play with Robin. When we’re in a private place of course.”

Nebby happily responded, jumping around on her head. Lillie was careful to not let Nebby fall of and hurt itself. Finding that it looked harder than she thought.

“Lillie! Dinner’s ready… oh.” Kukui climbed the ladder to find her balancing Nebby on her head. She stood in place in embarrassment, turning a slight shade of red. Kukui gave a little chuckle, “Dinner’s ready so come on down, yeah?” He returned to the kitchen, leaving Lillie there until she returned Nebby to her arms and climbed down.

Dinner was nice that night. Lillie felt more relaxed and comfortable despite what happened.

_ **Sol’s house…** _

Sol choked on a piece of food he was eating and started coughing it up.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He drank his cup of water, “I just remembered something now…”

“What was it?” Meowth chuckled under its breath seeing Sol, Jangmo-o sitting on the table as it ate its food.

“I guess I can do it tomorrow. Though I’ll have to do it before I leave to the next island…”

Sol’s mom gave a chuckle.

“Guess I should pack a couple things for you then.” His mom picked at her food, “Can’t believe it though…”

Sol kept eating his meal, jittery and filled with excitement. His Pokémon layed around in the kitchen and generally lounged around. Robin seeming to show little more energy than it did during the daytime.

Sol’s mom stared at her child as he ate. She may have felt happy, but knowing her child will be away for a while saddened her. Time flew by so fast. It felt like yesterday when he was smaller and played around outside pretending to be a trainer. Running in fields, shouting commands, climbing walls and trees, among other things. Sometimes his dad would accompany him and encourage him, other times he would be competing with his “oldest rival”, as she likes to call her.

“Sol…” The white haired boy slowed down and looked at her. She hesitated, looking at him reminded her of her husband, “...Nothing. I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded, “Yup. Besides, I’m sure you have your own things to pack, hm?”

He finished his meal and went to the sink and washed his dishes. He ran to his room with his Pokémon in tow. Noises could be heard from his room. His drawers and closet being slammed open and closed, along with his Pokémon’s cries telling him about what to bring. Notably, RK9 barking at him.  

“He’ll have to sleep a bit earlier today, I hope.” She turned to Jangmo-o staring at her son’s room, maybe Jangmo-o would like to join Sol, “Hmm, but I’d like to have you around the house. You’re an so cute, but I don’t want you to feel disappointed or angry at me.”

Jangmo-o stared at her confusingly. Meowth’s face soured, annoyed and maybe bitter at the little scaly lizard.  

-

-

-

-

-

**_The next day…_ **

The door creaked open as Sol sneakily left his house early in the morning. Robin rode on his head somewhat awake. Munchlax and Growlithe scouted ahead in case someone was out early. The two signaling him to go forward.

“Alright…” Sol moved quickly and went through the passage to the promised land from yesterday, “We have to do this quick. Got the pager with me, so let’s do this!”

He stood in front of Ten Carat Hill, boulders blocking the entrance.

“Tauros!” Hoping on the wild bull, he smashed through the boulder easily like if there weak as wood, “Great! Now let’s go find that Pokémon!” Sol went through a tunnel until he found an exit and saw a great few patches of grass inside the hollowed out hill. Feeling a strong wind blow against him.

Pokémon roamed the area with no regard of who had entered. There were a couple of rare Pokémon: Roggenrola, Mawile, a Carbink and dozens of different Spinda. There was even an entire litter of Rockruff roaming around in a unit. Leading them were two Pokémon that looked drastically different.

One looked like what Kukui had at his lab and seemed to be a more natural evolution of Rockruff. The other one looked more threatening and had dark red fur and felt more messy and dirty. It stood on its hind legs, the front ones acted like arms which were noticeably much larger, a large pile of fur covered its back that reached over its head with pointing out of it. Another difference was its completely red eyes compared to the formers blue eyes and were more intense.

The litter of Rockruffs lined up in front of the two and stood still obediently. The red werewolf ordering all of them to a routine. Every single one of them started running around the crater in laps as fast as they could. Then each on was partnered with another in their own little sparring matches. Their exercises seemed to put them in the best of shape, disciplining them it seems.  

Some were tired, some were energized, but breathing heavily, and one seemed not to be tired at all.

“Whoa…” The white hair boy said on awe.

“This is way too early…” The Rotom Dex exited the bag all too tired, “Seriously, I need my beauty sleep. Do you think this amazing look just happens, zzt?”

“Shh!”

“Oh! I see you decided to catch that Pokémon on your own huh?”

“Well, yeah. It’ll be my first time to actually catch a Pokémon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now four chapters ahead now. Where was this last year?  
> Anyway, Hello and Welcome. Please, leave any critiques you have or don't because that just happens most of the time.  
> Recently, this fanfic has reached over 1000 hits, which I'm genuinely surprised by. Mostly because that means there a couple of people who have re-read this. Possibly.  
> Anyway, thanks for actually reading whether you're old or new. To celebrate, I will be releasing two chapters next month. Don't expect that to be common.  
> (Maybe I'll do it again when this hits 2000 hits. That's a good one!)  
> Porque no puedo hacer algo bien, eh? Translate that without Google translate. Do it.


	10. 10.5; Welcome! A new member join in on the fun!

“ _ My name is Robin, and I am the Aubin. I was put on this Earth by Arceus himself! I shall be bring his judgement upon you--to see if you are indeed worthy of standing by my side!” _

-

“Razor Leaf!”

The mint owl shot sharp leaves to the opponent at a fast pace. However, Rockruff’s agility was able to have it dodge each leaf. 

“Alright then; Leafage, Robin!” 

Robin shot out glowing leaves directly towards Rockruff, however ended up the same as last time. 

“Astonish!” 

Robin shot towards Rockruff alarmingly, lading its attack and sending the pup back a little. Rockruff managing to land and ran towards its opponent with sparks in it mouth. 

“Razor Leaf!”  

Robin repeated the motion, but Rockruff was able to dodge the attack again and bit into the round owl with little electrical sparks coursing through Robin. 

“Now Robin!” 

The mint one slammed down to the ground and surprising Rockruff at the sudden attack. Robin returning to the air, Rockruff getting up and gaining some more distance. 

In the crowd, Midnight shouted at the little pup, harshly criticizing it for not letting go in time. Rockruff barking in understanding and ran off towards Robin rapidly. 

“If you’re going for that, then Tackle, Robin!” 

Robin flew straight towards Rockruff rapidly too. 

The two made critical contact and sent each other back a bit. 

“Haha!” Robin landed on the ground and flapped its wings, “If you’re dodging that much, then you must not take hits very well. Then you might as well give this everything you got!” The small pup barked to agree, “Razor Leaf!” 

To counter, Rockruff generated a rock from itself and shot it towards Robin and blocking the attack as well. Robin flew away to dodge, going straight towards Rockruff rapidly. 

Rockruff ran towards Robin too. It’s mouth frothing with electricity. 

“Now Robin!” 

-

“ _ Thunder Fang!”  _ The pup tried to bite Robin, but the owl dodged the attack and slammed on its side. 

“ _ You are better than that, are you not? _ ” Robin spoke to Rockruff straight-faced, “ _ Did you not agree to come along with us? My trainer saw the strength inside of you, but I do nott see it. _ ”

“ _ Tch. You’ll see what I can do! _ ” Rockruff jumped into the air and generated a rock from itself, “ _ Rock Throw! _ ” 

“ _ That will not work! _ ” Robin easily dodged the attack, however, Rockruff rode the rock and appeared next to Robin, “ _ What the-?” _

“ _ Thunder Fang! _ ” Robin was bit on the wing with electricity and causing to fall. Rockruff let go, “ _ Do you see it now? _ ”

“ _ Tch. A little. However, _ ” Robin flug its wings back and shot out an array of leaves, “ _ you can’t dodge midair, can you not? _ ” Siad straight faced. 

The move made contact, Rockruff trying its best to brace itself. Robin regained flight prepared another attack. 

“ _ Don’t you dare lose that easily kid! _ ” Midnight shouted out, “ _ I won’t allow you to leave if you lose this fight, got it!! _ ” 

“ _ Can you stop barking at him for once? _ ” Midday said calmly, “ _ If he leaves, then he will get stronger. Wouldn’t that be better? _ ”

“ _ She’s right, sir! _ ” A Rockruff said. 

“ _ Didn’t that one young human come and took one of us a while ago, sir? _ ”

Midnight stared at them intimidatingly, “ _ With this one, he’ll need every single ounce of strength he can get. _ ” The pack stood upright immediately, “ _ All of you know that this one wants to be my successor. He’ll need every ounce of strength he can get. _

The small pup was lucky enough to endure the attack and to take a stand for its next attack. Robin flying back for more.

“ _ I swear, You can take these things way too seriously. Weren’t you so happy when you were younger? What ever happened to that, huh? _ ” 

The pack whispered to each other, some even giggling. However, Midnight gave them a sharp leer and shutting them up. 

“ _ And I swear, that trainer of yours is making you too easy going. I worry for that child of yours. _ ”

“ _ Hmm. We’ll see. _ ” Midday looked on a young Rockruff within the pack, socializing with the others quietly,  “ _ At least they can get along with the others quite well. _ ” 

“ _ Rock Throw! _ ” 

“ _ Leafage! _ ” 

The large rock and array of leaves clashed creating a dust cloud over the field. 

Robin flapped its wings to clear its view. Hearing little steps around it going by quickly. The footsteps stopping suddenly, Robin blowing wind in the direction where it last heard it.   

“ _ Where are you-? _ ” Robin was interrupted by a rock hitting it from above and making it lose balance. 

Rockruff appeared and bit into Robin. Robin being deterred and falling to the ground. 

“ _ What do you think now? _ ” Rockruff stepping back a short distance.

“ _ Heh. I’m impressed. But, _ ” Robin suddenly appeared in front of its opponent, “ _ I won’t go down that easily! _ ” 

-

“Astonish!” 

Robin attacked Rockruff and made it flinch instantly. 

“Now, Leafage!” 

Robin took the opportunity and landed the super effective attack, weakening Rockruff once again. Rockruff recomposed itself, shaking its head to better concentrate. 

“So, what do you think?” Rockruff looked on to the trainer determingly, “Am I strong enough to be your trainer?” 

Rockruff payed more attention to Robin, readying to pounce. Another strong force of wind came. 

-

“ _ If you’re the trainer of this one, then yes. But,” _ Rockruff dashed off and frothed with electricity, “ _ if I’m not strong enough to be a trainer’s Pokémon; I don’t even deserve of leading the pack! I will prove my myself!”  _

The dust hasn’t settled yet. 

“ _ I’ll be the judge of that! _ ” Robin shot out sharp leaves from its wings rapidly. 

Rockruff’s agility allowing it to dodge the attack and getting closer to its opponent. Robin flew up into the air, however, Rockruff jumped high enough to bite into its opponent. Robin hurriedly descended to the ground, but Rockruff immediately let go and prepared its new attack. 

“ _ Looks like the battle is just a drag… _ ” Munchlax bit into a red treat, “See,  _ if I was the one in there, I would’ve won a long time ago. _ ” 

“ _ Have some patience, please. _ ” RK9 stood upright, loyally standing by its trainer’s side, “ _ Any Pokémon out there would be made great by our trainer. _ ”

“ _ Whatever makes you sleep at night. _ ” 

RK9 flashed its head at Munchlax, irritated by its attitude and tone.

A flurry of rock were shot towards Robin by Rockruff, the owl dodging each one easily. 

“ _ If that is all that you have, then we should finish this! _ ” 

Robin sent a flurry of sharp leaves rapidly. However, Rockruff went on ahead to the attack. 

“ _ I still have one more left in me! _ ” sparks started to form in its mouth.

“ _ Oh, I see. But that will not save you!”  _ A stronger flurry of leaves were sent.

Rockruff’s agility made it dodge each leaf as got closer to finish the battle. 

“ _ Is this your extent? _ ”

Rockruff sidestepped and went on to a different direction, Robin flew after it and continuing its attack. The small pup hiding the rocks it sent earlier; making Robins attacks to hit the rocks and causing some dust clouds to rise. Each one being destroyed and clouding the owl view more and more. 

Soon enough, the dust cloud shrouded the entire field. Though, it wasn’t thick enough to see through it. 

“ _ What are you trying to pull off? _ ” Robin flapped its wings to clear it out, but found it a bit harder now to blow it away. 

“ _ If the opponent dodges all of your attacks, then you will have to surprise them! _ ”

A strong wind blew into the hollow hill; whipping up the dust and causing a sandstorm to form inside the area. 

“ _ Since your leaves make my rocks into dust, then I might as well put that my advantage! _ ” 

Robin was buffeted by the sandstorm. Chunks of rock hitting against it, along with some dust getting into its eyes. 

-

“Wow!” The young boy tried his best to shield his gaze, “A makeshift Sandstorm! Now that’s how you make use out of your moves! I’ll bet Kukui would be really impressed!” 

Rockruff barked at the two, determination shining through its eyes. 

“Alright then! Robin, Razor Leaf!” 

-

Robin shot the flurry of sharp leaves out directly, however, Rockruff was able to dodge easily. It seemed to get its second wind; the pup being faster than before. 

“ _ Now, Rock Throw! _ ” 

Rockruff sent a larger rock Robin’s way, landing the hit directly. Greatly damaging Robin as a result.

“ _ How do you like me now, huh? _ ”

Robin was buffeted by the sandstorm. 

“ _ Heh. Didn’t expect that to happen. That must’ve taken a lot of planning, didn’t it? _ ” 

Rockruff frothed with electricity, “ _ I know this place like the back of my paw! _ ”

Robin charged straight at it, “ _ Don’t think you’ve won!”  _ Spinning around with its beak protruding. 

“ _ Thunder Fang! _ ” 

“ _ Astonish! _ ” 

The wind stopped for that moment; the dust settling a bit until their clash blew some of it away. Robin clashing against Rockruff, the pup biting down with electricity. Both not showing any sign of letting up. 

Their clash lasted for a few seconds until Robin was able to break away and roll along the ground. Rockruff went to finish the job, generating a rock from itself; however, Robin surprised it by sending sharp leaves its way and landing the attack. Rockruff sending whatever it had straight at Robin. 

Their attacks had landed on eachother. Seemingly, ending in a draw.

-

“You okay?” The boy and his Pokémon ran towards the two, “Hang on, I got a few potions…” The wolf pack came running too, Midday smiling.

The potions were sprayed and the two had their health restored. RK9 and Munchlax gathered around their ally and trainer, while the pack surrounded Rockruff hanging its head. 

Midnight made its way to the defeated pup. Leering over it. 

“...” Sol came over them and smiled, “So, are you okay?” 

The two looked at him; Rockruff looking confused, while Midnight looked annoyed. 

“Ready to go?” He put out a Pokéball in its face. 

The small pup took a step back, while Midnight put its arm to block him.

“What? Rockruff did pretty great battling Robin!”

Midnight barked at him. Trying to explain to him their circumstance. 

“...” He put his Pokéball over Midnight’s arm, “Hehe, did you expect anything else?” Midnight looked surprised a bit, “We had a battle, and he should join my team!”

Rockruff looked up surprised; Midnight looking annoyed.

“C’mon, Rockruff did an amazing job battling against Robin, you know!” Robin koo’d to respond, “See? Plus, Robin is the strongest one in my team!” 

Rockruff and the pack were caught off guard by his statement. The red wolf looked over to Rk9 and Munchlax; the orange pup barked in agreement, while the other one didn’t seem to want to respond.

“So, how about it? Can he, please?”

Midnight barked at him irritably. 

“You saw the battle didn’t you? Rockruff did his hardest against Robin and gave the hardest battle yet! The only Pokémon that can give it that much trouble is the Kahuna’s own Pokémon!”

Midnight grew more annoyed at him. Staring to growl. Though Sol didn’t want to back down despite its threatening glare.

The small pup wanting to interject, however Midday kept it back. 

The red wolf started to froth from its mouth with flames. RK9 and Munchlax prepared to protect.

However, Sol didn’t back down. Staring Midnight down showing no signs of backing off.

“What else did you expect?”

Midnight kept its position, its mouth continuing to be ablaze.

“I’m gonna take Rockruff out there and have a grand adventure! I mean, you can’t get stronger if you stay at the same place all the time! Right?”

Midnight continued looking at him. The pack staring in awe. Midday looked impressed at the trainer, while Rockruff looked on the scene.

The red wolf stopped its threat, its flames being put out as it walked over to the pup.

\- 

“ _ Go _ .”

“ _ What? _ ”

“ _ I said you can go. Join his team and get stronger. That’s an order. _ ” Midnight walked into the pack leaving Rockruff behind.

“ _ Just like that? A simple stare and just like that I can go?" _

“ _ Why are you arguing with me? Didn’t you accept his offer? Be grateful that I’m allowing you do so.”  _ The pack started to move on with the leader.

_ "But... didn't you say that I have to win a battle against a trainer to prove I’m worthy of being on their team?”  _ Rockruff barked aloud, “ _ I lost. I… I Didn’t-! _ ”

“ _ Is that what you got when I said that? Don’t be naive. _ ” The wolf looked at the pup over its shoulder, “ _ The answer to that; I can’t begin to describe it. _ ”

"The pack began to whisper to themselves. Midday agreeing with the sentiment. 

“ _ Go join that boy’s team. I can tell that one is going to treat you well. _ ” A rare occasion happened: a smile from their overly serious leader, “ _ Heh. It almost feels nostalgic.” _

“ _ What does that…? _ ” 

The pack continued to follow their leader. Though, looking back with their playful smiles.

“ _ Hey! _ ” One of them yelled out, “ _ Good luck on your travels! _ ”

The small pup recognized who that one was. 

“ _ Don’t worry about us though! Someday: we all will be with a trainer! Maybe we can have a battle with one another, okay? _ ”

“ _ Child? _ ” 

“ _ Yeah, yeah. _ ” Ignoring her, “ _ Just you wait, my friend! Because you’re not the only one in the running! _ ”

\-         

Sol looked on the farewell they gave to the small pup. Although, he could piece together most of they were saying. Midnight letting Rockruff join him and to explore the world. 

However, he picked up on l Rockruff’s confusion on the matter.

“...”

Sol walked over and pet Rockruff on the head.

“I guess you don’t know what to do, huh?”

Rockruff looked at him frowning, Sol understanding his situation. 

“I guess you can come along with us.” 

Without warning, Robin popped down and pecked Rockruff hard. 

“C’mon, Robin, at least be happy that we get a new member on the team.”

RK9 and Munchlax came to introduce themselves formally. The latter greeting properly and with grace, while the cat-bear was sloppy and rude. 

_ \-- _

_ “Welcome, new comrade. You have proven yourself to be worthy. I will be relying on you on the battle battles we will have.”  _

_ “Ignore his little act there. He’s been acting like that ever since I met him.” _

_ “Acting? I am, you glutoness beast!” _

_ “I think he was hit too many times.” _

_ “He’s definitely a unique one.” Rockruff said. _

_ RK9 went in, “It’s better that you let him do that. He won’t stop.” _

_ “Are you sure?” _

_ “I will never stop!” Robin spun into the air, “I have a purified plume, a spherical shape and power to overcome any tribulation! I am Arceus’ gift to the world!” _

_ \--  _

Sol laughed as they interacted with each other. But calmed himself down, withdrawing a Pokéball.

“Look, I don’t what to say here, but,” Holding up the ball to Rockruff’s face; the young boy smiling welcomingly, “are you ready to with us? I promise that you’ll like being with us! We’ll be partners and become just as strong as the one on top!”

Rockruff looked down with doubt clouding its eyes. Letting the atmosphere get a bit heavier. 

“...”

-

“ _...but…_ ” It’s stance had slumped down, “ _I appreciate the offer and the opportunity to make me stronger, but I lost trying to prove myself to you. You’ve shown that you can be my trainer, but I’m not sure if I can your Pokémon.”_

-

“Yeah, but I’ll make sure that you’ll know that you can!” Rockruff shot up in surprise, “Thing is, I know a lot of things about battling so that my Pokémon can win battles. But also because I want my Pokémon to that know they are in good hands!”

-

“ _ Wha-? _ ”

-

“Going forward, I know all of you will get stronger and be able to get through the toughest guys out there.” He was shaking a little, taking a deep breathe, “But a trainer is only as good as the Pokémon they have by their side.”

-

“ _ Just as good? _ ”

-

“Thing is, just because the Pokémon is caught, that doesn’t mean it can’t leave or always obeys its trainer. I learned that the hard way.” 

RK9 and Munchlax looked at their trainer curiously, the former especially.

“I want to be strong enough to have guys with me. So that no Pokémon will leave because I wasn’t strong enough of a trainer for them or because I failed them.”

Rockruff and Sol stared at each other eye-to-eye. 

“If that happened, then I’d be a failure of a trainer and to myself.”

A strong gust of wind blew throughout the crater. It felt relaxing and calming compared to what they had thought. 

Rockruff walked up to Sol and stared at him for a while as Sol did the same. The atmosphere around them had tense, however, Sol put his hand on its head and rubbed it. 

“Glad to know you understand!” Holding the Pokéball to its face, “Welcome to the team! I promise that you’ll enjoy it!” 

Rockruff tapped the Pokéball with its snout, converted into energy and was sealed into the ball. A wiggle and a waggle later, Sol had caught Rockruff with popping stars.

“I did it…” Sol jumped into the air and let out a shout, “I just caught my first ever Pokémon!!!” 

Robin, Munchlax and RK9 surrounded him with bright smiles. Gladly welcoming their new member into their pack. 

“I’ll nickname you… Lykin.” Sol’s smile reflected of the ball with great enthusiasm.  

Robin had landed on his head and started to fall asleep. Sol retrieved back into its Pokéball.

“Sorry, but you can’t always stay on my head. For now, you’ll have to rest up in your Pokéball. I can’t always use you in every battle, that counts for you too, Lykin.”

He summoned the Pokéride Tauros and started mounting it quickly. RK9 and Munchlax preparing themselves.

“It’s time for these two to get stronger and catch up to you guys!” Tauros stomped on the ground, causing the two Pokémon to lose their balance a bit, “Whoever gets there first, get some Hau specialized Malasadas on the next Island! Go!”

It didn’t take long for Munchlax to straighten up and go right ahead, while RK9 went on ahead despite the head start. 

-

“ _ He reminds you of him doesn’t he? Personality and everything. _ ”

“ _... _ ” The red wolf looked on from a cave dug into the crater, “... _ It’s been that long, hasn’t it…?”  _

A golden pedestal rested inside. Glistening in the morning light. Embedded with the symbol of the Z ring and had a charm resembling the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will bank on how this is received. I'm not sure if I will do this again, so we'll see.


	11. Let's go! A new one begins!

A Strong gust of came over it. Strong enough for Sol’s hat to nearly be blown away until he caught it. Dust clouds started to appear but went away just as quickly.

“Wait, isn’t RK9 your first catch?”  
“Um, well yeah, but…” He turned to face the orange pup, who looked down, “RK9 didn’t put up a fight when I caught it, so I let it join the team. But I am happy that it joined, it made the battle against Hala easier and it’s a great partner too.”

“But why?”

“‘When you want to catch a Pokémon, you’ll have have to fight it and win to prove yourself to it. These Rockruff look very strong, it might take a little more for one of them to join the team.”

“Really?”

“Yeah!”

“Well if you say so, zzt. Then I’ll help you out in the battle, but you’ll have to be really careful when approaching those Lycanroc over there.” Rotom pointed to the two wolf Pokémon.

“Lycanroc?”

“The evolution of those Rockruff over there.”

“Lycanroc has two forms?”

“Yes indeed! Midday and Midnight Lycanroc.”

“So I get two options for Rockruff?” Sol stared in amazement.

“Pretty much.”

Sol looked ahead to the pack and wondered how he’ll be able to approach them.

Munchlax hit Sol’s knee, calling his attention and gave the signal to not hesitate. RK9 barked to back up the claim. Robin just gave a small koo and shot its wing forward.

“Hmm. Fine.” Sol started to walk towards the pack and took a deep breathe, “I hope we can make a good first impression!”

The young boy kept walking and came into the view of the two wolves. The litter turned to look at the trainer and one got ready to attack.

“Hi!” Sol said happily, “We’re here to catch a Pokémon that can be found here. Are you guys that Pokémon?” The rugged red wolf and the Rockruff stared intently at him, making the boy feel uncomfortable, “Or maybe not?”

The calm brown wolf came up to them and circled Sol to analyze him. It gave him a welcoming bark. Sol was surprised as the wolf turned around to introduce him to its pack.

“Wait, do you know me?”

Lycanroc seemed confused, but drew a small symbol on the ground. It drew a small rainbow.

“You’re Kukui’s Pokémon?”

Lycanroc gave a smile, the red wolf came walking towards the two. Midday explained talked to Midnight, the red wolf looking stern.

“Um…” Midnight looked at him annoyingly, “So, how about it?”

Midnight sighed as a response and called the litter to him. All of them lining up in front of them. The wild looking one lecturing them and gave a bit of a taunt and smirk. Almost sarcastically.

The two wolves walked together and showcased all of the Rockruff. They were all cute puppies that seemed ranged from goofy, jolly, determined and seemed to be good boys and girls in general. Though one did stand out.

This one was more stern and serious. Standing more upright than the others, showing it was more obedient and strict. Unlike the others, a piece from one of its ears was snipped off

Sol crouched down and stared it in its eyes, the Rockruff didn’t seem fazed pay any mind.

“Hey there! Do you want to join my team?”

“Bark!” it responded quickly and nodded just as fast.

“Really?” The Rockruff nodded quickly nodded, Sol smiled but walked away. The litter were confused but the Lycanrocs weren’t. The snipped barked confusingly.

“Well, since you agreed to join my team, it would be pretty fitting to have a battle before you do.” Sol prepared a Pokéball, “A Trainer has to prove itself to a Pokémon so that it knows its in good and capable hands.” Robin flew off from his head and stared at its opponent for battle, “You look strong, so I’m gonna do my best!”  
Rockruff took a position and seem to understand the sentiment.

“Leafage!” Robin shot out sharp leaves to Rockruff who quickly dodged the attack. Running towards the ball of feathers with sparks staring to fill its mouth.

-

-

-

“Man, that was really great!” Kukui stretched out his body outside of his lab, “The sunrise is beautiful as always. A sight like is what I’m really gonna need it for today.”

He started walking up north to Sol’s house until heard loud blasts from the hill. He turned to see a Tauros covered shaking some dust away and a young boy dismounting it with Munchlax and RK9.

“When did those comeback? I thought you destroyed them earlier.” Tauros just shrugged as Sol took out the pager, “Well, thanks for helping me. I know it’s annoying to be called out very early.” Tauros looked content as it returned to the service.

“H-hey!” Kukui came running to the boy, “When did you-?”

“About an hour ago, I think” His two Pokémon saying good morning to the older man.

“Huh?” His eyes widened in surprise but seemed impressed, “It’s so early though!”

“And? I couldn’t wait any longer and I wanted to see what strong Pokémon lived in there. I’m not disappointed though.” Sol held out a dirtied Pokéball.

“Good work then, cousin. With that type of energy, you’ll beat the Island Challenge in no time and become champion.” It took a moment but Kukui noticed Robin wasn’t resting on his head.

“If you’re wondering about Robin, well…” The boy took out his partner’s Pokéball, “The Rockruff I caught was really, really strong! Robin was barely able to make the cut.”

“You mean Robin had a hard time?”

Sol went on a little tangent of how the battle went, swinging his arms all over the place and ran out of breath a couple times.

“Well, at least that takes care of that. Yeah.”

“...Yeah! Now we can go to the next island with no delays!”

Kukui nodded, “Actually, we’ll have to wait a couple hours.” Sol’s face soured instantly, “Don’t worry. We just have to wait for the rest to wake up. After all, not everyone has the same amount of energy like you do.”

“Hmm… I guess you’re right. Then I’ll just go explore the island!” Sol started running ahead, “Tell all of them I said ‘Good morning!’” Jumping over the ledge, Sol’s bursting energy in the early morning made Kukui a little envious.

“He really does share the Alolan spirit. If I had that energy, my research would be much farther than it is now.”

Midday came from behind of Kukui with a Rockruff following it.

“Hey! How was the session at the hill?” Rockruff jumped around joyfully, Midday responding in a more relaxed manner, “Good to hear. So which Rockruff did he catch anyway?”

Midday wiggled one of its ears and drew a line on the ground. The man was surprised, taking a step back.

“That’s pretty surprising! I didn’t expect that one to join someone like Sol. Can’t wait to see how those two get along.”

Midday and Rockruff went back to the lab, Kukui joining them and yawning a little.

-

-

-

**_A couple hours later…_ **

“...Um, Professor Kukui…”

“Yeah, Lillie?” Kukui pulled a rope back and raised a sail.

“Are we really… going to use this boat? Not that it looks unstable.”

“Of course we are!” Kukui tied the sail down, wiping off the sweat and taking a breather, “This girl has been with me since I went on my own Island Challenge. If anything, she’s well seasoned riding the waves.”

“If you say so.” Lillie took a moment to inspect the boat a little more. Granted it had a couple scratches and a few marks and dents, and the sail had more patches that Kukui’s coats ( as far as she’s aware), the boat itself looked like it could handle a lot more than it appeared it can, “I quite like it that it has a sense of history…”  

“Glad to know you like her. I thought about doing some repairs, but now I think she could keep going without ‘em!”

“If something needs repairing, you shouldn’t delay them or else it will be too late.”

Kukui simply laughed as he kept repairing the boat.

The girl looked off to the vast ocean. She could see Poni Island despite it being a large distance away. The other islands could also be seen, though they seemed to get smaller the farther you looked. She felt like exploring the islands of Alola, wondering what Pokémon could lie there and what she could see and find. She felt excited. A feeling that she hasn’t felt in a long time and almost forgot how it felt.

Though there was one island she hoped she could avoid for the time being. An island that she knew would endanger her and Nebby greatly if she were to go back there.

“A~lo~la!” A familiar voice rang.

“Hey Hau!”

The young boy came running with Brionne keeping up with its trainer.

“Are we leaving soon? I’ve got everything I need, but I don’t see Sol around.”

“Professor Kukui told me that Sol went to explore the island until we leave. I’m sure he should be done by now.”

“I hope so. Though Melemele does have a lot to offer despite not looking like much.”

Kukui hopped off the boat and adjusted his coat despite it being fairly dirty.

“I don’t know about that. I’m sure that he was done a while ago, so I think he’s on his way now.”

“But I’ve been here for a while.”

“See? What did I… huh?”

“Sol?”

Kukui and Lillie looked around the area to find where Sol was. The Marina, the deck and even the sky.

“There he is!” Hau pointed to the edge of the deck, a hand waving at them.

“Sol!?” The Professor and his assistant ran to the edge. They found Sol seemingly standing on the ocean.

“How long have you been there?” Brionne gave a peppy hello.

“For about a good few minutes. I kinda lost track.” Robin slept on his head.

“Do you need some help getting up?”

“Yeah! Thanks Hau!”

The happy boy helped the energetic boy climb the edge. Kukui lending a hand as Hau struggled a bit to lift him up.

“Thanks you guys.” His shoes were wet surprisingly.

“No problem.” Hau breathed a little heavily, Kukui looking over the edge.

“How were you standing on the water? And why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“I was looking over the pictures Rotom took yesterday. I wanted to see how cool my Pokemon were in battle.” Sol took off his shoes and made sure Robin topple over, “I also went through my bag to make sure I had everything.”

“Same here. I’m ready for anything now! I heard that Akala Island has more challenging trials so I bought a couple things too!”

“Really? Well it nothing we can’t handle, huh?”

“Yeah!”

“Aside from that, you didn’t explain how you were standing on water.” Lillie said.

“I’m sure I found answer here.” Kukui interjected.

Lillie walked over and found a Mantine gleefully splashing about.

“You were riding a Mantine?” Lillie was shocked looking back at him.

“Yup. I went to a small beach that’s closed off near that motel.” Sol explained, “When I got there, I found Mantine jumping around in the water. It was shy at first, but it warmed up to me eventually.”

“I-I see…” Lillie couldn’t find the words to say to him. Finding out that he was near the two for a while and riding a Mantine nonchalantly made her be surprised again by the boy.

“Haha, it’s pretty surprising the things you put yourself in.” Hau didn’t seem fazed, which made Lillie wonder what went through both of their heads.

“I’m just more surprised on what I found! Pokéballs, stones, TMs, potions, medicine and even a couple things I can sell. Seriously, it’s surprising the things I found just lying around.”

“Just where did you look? I can’t imagine those being easy to find.”

“Diamanté told me to look through every nook and cranny wherever I go. ‘A man's trash is another man's treasure’. That’s what he told me anyway.”

Lillie was still amazed at the energy Sol exudes. She thought she made the choice asking him for help with her delima. Perhaps gathering information might be faster with Sol around helping.

“Does that also mean you went through trash cans too?”

“You know it!”

Lillie was shocked at his answer, but Hau couldn’t help laughing aloud.

“Don’t worry! I wore gloves while searching through them, and I made sure to wash my hands too!”

“I hope you’re right…”

“He better be!” A familiar voice rang.

They turned to see Sol’s mom walking up to the Marina with Hala in toe.

“Sol.” The boy’s mom was annoyed, Meowth smirking, “ Mind explaining why you left so early?”

“Um…” Sol hesitated to say, “I went to catch a new Pokémon and I went to explore the island…”

She stood face to face with her son, “Do you know how worried I was finding you weren’t in your room. I thought you went off on your journey without saying goodbye to me. You’re lucky that Kukui told me this a while ago.”

“I’m sorry, mom…” Sol held his head down in shame.

His mom sighed and suddenly pinched his cheeks, “This is the last time I’ll let off the hook. Any more like this, and you’ll see what I’ve been holding back all this time.”

“Hey! I said I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Hau and his grandpa laughed at the site, though Lillie stared at them blankly.

“As for me, I came to see you off.” Hala said.

“But we’ve already said goodbye at Iki Town.”

“Yes, we did, but…” The Kahuna took a deep breath but couldn’t say anything.

Instantly, Hau hugged his grandpa which caught him off guard.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine!” He hugged tighter, “I’ll come back someday! And I’ll be strong enough to have an all-out battle with you, Tutu!”

“...”  Hala put his arm around the boy, “You better, my grandson.”

Sol rubbed his cheeks as his mom hugged him tightly. Hau and Hala went finished their hug. All the while Lillie stared at the two families saying goodbye to each other. All of them having a smile despite not being to see each other for possibly a long while.

“Mom… I can’t… breathe…!” Sol started to turn a bluish color.

“Just a little while longer, please?”

A moment passed until they heard a loud noise. Kukui was the one responsible, taking the helm and waving at them.

“C’mon! Don’t you guys want to move to the next island? There a couple people waiting for us too! Don’t wanna keep them waiting do you?”

Sol was let go from his mom’s grip and hurriedly climbed onto the boat, Hau doing the same with Lillie following suit.

“Hey, Prof, are you sure this old thing’s really seaworthy?”

“Don’t call my boat old! She’s well -seasoned, yeah?”

“C’mon! Let’s go already!” Sol stomped his foot on the boat.

“Hey, be careful, yeah!?”

Sol turned back to look back,”See you later, mom! Don’t worry about us either! I’ll be sure to catch a lot of Pokémon for you to see too!”

His mom grew a smile, “Aww, you don’t have too, but if you insist! Be safe out there!”

The boat grew farther away into the ocean, Hala and Sol’s mom kept waving goodbye until they could barely see them.

“Are you alright?” Hala asked.

“I could say the same thing.” Sol’s mom rubbed her eyes and turned to him, “Then again,this isn’t the first time you’ve seen family off, right?”  

“...” Hala stared back at the sea, “Seeing those two set off… reminds me of my earlier days as Kahuna.”

“You’re talking about them, aren’t you?” Sol’s mom grew a smile, “I can see where you’re coming from.”

Hala gripped his fan tightly, “It feels like only yesterday that I’ve seen those two start their own Island Challenge. My, how much time has passed.”

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

_The cries of Pokémon could be heard from every direction of Iki Town, some even roamed the area like if it were just another part of their habitat. There were only a few houses on the land, a fairly large house near the base of the mountain and an arena made out of wood._

_In the arena, a young boy with his Pokémon were facing an older man and his._

_“Don’t you dare hold back on me alright!? Just because we’re family, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t treat me like any other challenger!”  A fierce boy shouted._

_“I wouldn’t ever do that…” A foot was slammed onto the ground, “Not only would that not be fair for anyone, but it would be greatly insulting for you.”_

_“Aw, c’mon!” A demanding boy groaned, “Did you expect anything else? Did you expect him to really hold back? C’mon, get started already!”_

_“I’m just making sure! You just can never shut your trap, huh?””_

_“Then start the battle already! Stop being slow! Slllooooowww!”_

_“Shut up! Ugh, fine…” pulling his hair back, a Mankey prepared to fight, “Once we’re done here, Akala is next! LET’S BEGIN!!!”_

_“Don’t be so Hasty! Crabrawler! Power-up Punch!”_ _  
_ _“Low Kick!!!”_

_The clash sent a whirlwind of power, unsettling the Pokémon around them._

_“Now that’s how you start a battle!” A Rockruff jumped around the trainer eagerly, “It’ll be our turn soon, so hang in there! If not, we’ll have to go in there ourselves!”_

_“Mind bring quiet over there?” Mankey slid back to its trainer, “Karate Chop!”_

_“Heh, how resilient Mankey seems. Power-up Punch!”_

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

“Kahuna?”

The elder shook his head, “It’s nothing… however, they do take after their fathers, I suppose. Their energy is like no other.”

The mother was bit surprised, but understood what he meant. She picked up Meowth and started walking away.

“I’m gonna go take a catnap. You have a couple things to do, right?”

Hala chuckled and started to leave the Marina as well.

“How about we have a little lunch together. We can a few snacks in Iki Town.”

“Is that so?” Her eyes glistened similarly like her son’s.

“We do have much to talk about. Especially since you’re still new to Alola.”

-

-

-

“Here we-e-e come Akala!” Both boys said in sync.

The wind against their hair, the boat crashing against the waves, the clear blue skies with Wingull flying in the air and the occasional loud odd noises and smells coming from the engine.

“C’mon Kukui! Kick it up notch! We can barely see Akala from here!” Hau exclaimed.

The boat seemed to hit a bump, Lillie holding on to the rails, “If we push the boat any harder than this, we’ll end up a the bottom of the ocean.”

“Ha ha ha! You’re probably worried about your silly hat flying off!” Hau responded, “What about you, Sol?”

“If this like Kukui’s lab, then maybe, but,” He swung his arms up, “the sooner, the better!”

There was another bump, it was big enough to nearly make Robin fall off Sol’s head.

“Well, besides that, I wonder what kind of island Akala is, huh?”

“I don’t know, but going off to see what lies around is only half the fun!”

“I was thinking the same thing!”

“Really!?” Sol was astonished, Hau still keeping his smile.

“Isn’t this just the best, Sol?”

Both of them nodded, the boat barely meeting halfway to Akala.

Lillie looked on how the two boys kept getting along despite not knowing each other for not that long.

“What about you Lillie?” Sol looked back.

“Huh?”

“What are you looking forward to?”

“Oh, um,” Her bag shook around with Nebby wanting to look outside, “I’m looking forward to meeting someone I haven’t seen this last month.”

“Is it a friend?”

“Well, she’s someone who’s also helping me research Cosmog.” Lillie smiled warmly, “She’s incredibly kind and was so helpful to me despite meeting her so suddenly. I’m glad to have met her.”   

“If you say she’s good, then I can’t wait to meet her. I’ll tell you about Diamanté if I can. You’ll be amazed when you know about him!” Sol beamed with confidence.

“I’m looking forward to it then.”

The rest of of the ride was as smooth as you expected. Bumps being made on the way, minor to even a major one. Occasionally, a couple Pokémon would come along and either get on or try to race them.

...

Guess who won.

-

-

-

**_S.S. Gradecia…_ **

The boat rocked and was silent, an orange flame was walking across the deck.

“...hmmm….”

A young man was being dragged by a fire crowned monkey Pokémon over its shoulder.

“...Really?”

The pointed to their destination, the young man rubbing his eyes.

“Oh.” He yawned away from his Pokémon, the former looking away too, “I guess I slept through the alarm. Do you have my things at least?”

The monkey held up his other arm to show his belongings.

“That’s great. I should probably get up to make myself more awake.”

He struggled to stand up by his own, the fire crowned Pokémon walking alongside him in case he fell over.

“Now,” He yawned again, “let’s get to the exit. Might as well look somewhat decent.” He covered his eyes as he entered the sun’s rays, “Thanks again, Wukong.”

The fire crowned Pokémon helped straighten its trainer up.

“Thank you for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to stray away. Only time will tell if that will be a good thing.  
> Also, the next one was... we'll see.


	12. The trainer Sol admires! Diamanté, the adamant battler!

**_Akala Island… Heahea City..._**  
“Land Ahoy!!!” Sol and Hau shouted in to

the city’s street jumping off the boat, “Akala Island, here I come!”

  
“Isn’t it a bit late to declare ‘Land Ahoy’ after you two already arrived onshore?”

  
Hau took a step back, “What a stick in the sand! Help me out here, Sol!”

  
“We’ve finally made it!” Robin koo’d in kind lazily, “Now let’s get started!” Nebby responded in kind next to Sol suddenly.

  
“Again?” She quickly picked up Nebby and hid it.

  
“Hey, don’t leave me hanging! How about you Professor?”

  
Kukui smirked, “The land is certainly ahoy, oh boy!”

  
Sol and Lillie looked at him blankly, Nebby and Hau giggling a little at his pun. Joke. Example.

  
“Man, I’d thought we’d never get here!”

  
“I know. It feels like forever since we started, huh?”

  
“I know how you two feel. Though, it’s only been a couple of days since then.”

  
“Yeah, but still. I mean, but it felt so long.” Robin koo’d in agreement.

  
“You should seriously learn how to wait. It’ll bite you in the butt if you don’t”

  
“How about you find a shirt that goes with your lab coat first, hmm, Kukui?” A feminine voice rang, “I’ve told you you’re gonna scare off strangers looking like that…”

  
“...Nebby. Back into the back.” Lillie whispered.

  
Kukui chuckled a little, “Don’t sweat it, Lillie.”

  
The woman waved her arms, “Why hello there. Nice to meet you all--I’m Olivia.”

  
A grown, confident, dark skinned woman stood in front of them. She wore a pink midriff top and shorts, along with short black stylized hair. Wearing many bracelets and anklets on her, crystal necklace and a crystal ring on her right hip, along with pink crystal earrings. She had pink nails and wore makeup to heighten her appearance. Her dark brown eyes staring relaxingly.

  
“Hey! Thanks for stopping by!” A young, upbeat girl came up behind her. “I’m Mallow, one of the captains here!”

  
A tanned teenage girl waved her arms too. She wore a salmon colored shirt under the teal overalls that were cut off around her thighs. Her green hair was tied up two styled ponytails. She also wore a pink flower on her head with the stem wrapped around her head. Her green eyes showing her cheerful stare.

  
“I was on my way to see who was pulling into port and ran into Mallow while she was on delivery.” Curving her smile.

  
“Yup! My trial will be a chance for all the fine ingredients that make up your team to shine!” Mallow smiled cutely, little blushes appearing.

  
“Ingredients? But, we’re not making any food are we?”

  
“I think it’s a metaphor. But, i mean, if you want.”

  
The bright eyed girl walked up to them, appearing to be taller than the two boys, “Especially you two! You’re Pokémon look ready to cook with gas!”

The two boys chuckled at her compliment.

  
“And Mallow isn’t the only captain here on Akala, of course.” Olivia explained, “So, what’s the plan, kids?”

  
“Yeah, that’s up to these kids. It’s their Island Challenge, after all!”

  
Chuckling a little, “Yes.. I suppose so. OK then. Enjoy your time on your Island Challenge, kids, along with your Pokémon. I’ll be waiting for my chance to battle you when the time comes.” She turned from confident and relaxed to being cheerful, “I’m looking forward to seeing what you’ve got. Let’s go Mallow.”

  
Both of them turned around and walked away. Mallow waving at all of them.

  
“It was nice to meet all of you! Hope to see all of you soon!”They disappeared into the city’s street.

  
“I’m sure she wanted to come see that you made it here all right. But she’ll never admit it to you! Hah!” Kukui said, with a hint of cockiness, “That’s Olivia for you. She’s a kind Kahuna deep down.”

  
The three kids were surprised at the sudden matter of fact. They didn’t expect such a young looking person be the Kahuna. Though, Kukui kept speaking.

  
“There are three trials here on Akala Island. If you two decided you want on the trials straightaway, head up to route 4 there and keep on goin’ until you get to Paniola Town.”

  
“Shoots, I know where I’m going, and that is straight to the Pokémon Center! I wonder what kind of Malasada they make here, eh? How about you, Sol?”

  
“I want to sell a couple things I have. I have to buy some new shoes, I forgot them back at the Marina.”

  
Lillie looked down and saw that was true. His sock dripping wet.

  
“That would explain why you look shorter than you did.”

  
Sol chuckled embarrassingly.

  
“See what I mean?”

  
Lillie hid her chuckle, “Maybe I’ll do some shopping of my own too… And I should find out about the ruins Nebby’s sake too.”

  
“Do you mind waiting for me a little then? We can do some shopping together if you want.”

  
“Oh, um, sure.” She was a little surprised.

  
“Great!” He pulled Robin off his head and started to carry it, “C’mon, Hau! Let’s see who can get to the Pokémon Center first!”

  
“Alright!” Hau started running off, “The loser has to buy the winner a Malasada!”

  
“Hey, don’t get a head start!”

  
The two of them ran off, leaving Lillie and Kukui behind them.

  
“Hehe, geez, those two are gonna be hard to catch up later on.” Kukui said, “Guess I should up my game when the time comes.”

  
Lillie grew curious.

  
“Anyway, mind telling Sol to come to Tide Song Hotel in an hour?”

  
“Why’s that?”

  
“It’s a bit of a surprise for him.” Her curiosity grew more, “One shopping spree should be enough time. Don’t worry about. I’ll make sure to bring Burnet too.”

  
“O-ok…” Her bag shook curiously.

  
Kukui walked away into the city street. She swore Lillie felt something run under her skirt, looking around what it was.

  
After that, she walked on ahead until she got to the nearest clothing store. The only things that stood out was a small closed off beachfront and a luxurious grand hotel Kukui mentioned not too far from where she stood.

  
Standing in front of the store for a good 15 minutes, so she decided to read a book until Sol came. Though it was a little hard to do, Nebby wanting to come out and explore the outside.

  
Another five minutes passed.

  
“Sorry for making you wait!” Sol came running carrying Robin, “The cashier was taking a long time to give me the money.”

  
“Is that so? Is it enough though?”

  
“We’ll see. C’mon” Sol entered the clothing store and Lillie as well.

  
Lines of clothing racks, shelves of stylish clothing and an array of mirrors crowded the store. There was a bunch of customers, though some simply left without buying anything and others were lined up at the register.

  
“I guess I shouldn’t expect anything less.”

  
“I suppose this happens everywhere then.”

  
Sol nodded and continued until he found the shoe section.

  
“Let’s see…” Examining the shoes for a pair he would like, “...maybe the same pair?”

  
Lillie looked over the rest of the customers and finding how much she stood out. Her entire clothing was incredibly formal compared to the the others.

  
Their clothing was all over the place in colors and styles. Sportswear, tanks, shirts, cargo and long shorts, some quality shoes and bags and even hats. The accessories and designs they had were cute and cool, attracting her attention and giving her an itch to buy some. She did have the money after all.

  
“These will do!” Sol took a couple steps trying out the shoes, “They feel great and they’re a pretty stylish. What do you think?”

  
She looked down and saw the shoes were similar to his last pair, except these were red and white with black ridges.

  
“They look great on you.” Lillie admitted.

  
The white haired boy put them back into the box, “Do you want to buy something?”

  
“Why do you ask that?”

  
“You have that look in your eyes. I mean, this isn’t the first time I’ve done this.” Scratching his head.

  
“Really?” Lillie grew curious, her bag shaking about, “Well… I would rather like to buy some more supplies.”

  
“Are you sure? Why not?”

  
Lillie fidgitted a little, “Well, I’ve been told I don’t look good in the clothes I choose for myself. So, I usually just wear what my mother chooses for me.”

  
Sol couldn’t help but smile and chuckle, making Lillie embarrassed.

  
“Sorry, but,” Sol scratched his head, “you should try wearing clothes you choose. Who must’ve told you that must be jealous of you or something. I mean, you look like the type of person who would look good in anything actually.”

  
She felt a chill run down her spine when he said that. Anxiousness gripping her body tightly.

  
Lillie stood still for a moment, while Sol ran off to the register and was lucky enough to have finished its line. After that, she made her way to the store entrance and waited for him there.

  
“That was something.” He threw the box into the nearest trash bin.

  
“Yes, it was.” She looked up to the clock on a lamp post near them: 30 minutes, “Do you want to go somewhere else?”

  
Sol looked at her curiously, “Why?”

  
“The Professor told me to bring you to the Tide Song Hotel in 30 minutes.”

  
Sol turned sour for a moment, “Okay… It’s only 30 minutes, so we should do something to pass the time.”

 

“I’m sorry…”

  
“You don’t have to apologize. Besides, I’m pretty sure Hau hasn’t left the city yet. Even if he did, I’ll catch up to him on time.”

  
“But you still have to buy him a Malasada!” Rotom Dex appeared.

  
“Yeah, I know. Wait,” Sol grabbed the Dex and tapped it, “where is the Malasada shop anyway?”

  
“It’ll be some time until you can get there, so don’t worry about it.”

  
“Do you know the directions to the Ruins of Life?”

  
“Pew?” Nebby suddenly outside of the bag.

  
“Can you sit still for a moment?”

  
“Well, little guy, it will take you some time as well, if possibly longer.” Nebby shook around complaining, “Don’t get all huffy and puffy on me, fella.”

  
“Ruins of Life?”

  
“...I think Nebby might be interested in visiting there. Apparently, they house the sacred guardian of Akala Island. A creature called Tapu Lele.”

  
“Oh, so it’s like Tapu Koko.”

  
She picked Nebby in her arms, “I wondered if you’d like to come with us when we go visit the ruins… I mean… little Nebby here seems to like you quite a bit, Sol…” Nebby jumped out of her arms and tried to climb the boy, “N-Nebby!”

  
Robin offered to help it, tirefully offering its wing.

  
“Well, I did promise to help you. Plus, you’re probably gonna need an extra pair of eyes.” He gave Nebby back.

  
“I’ll have you stay in your bag, mister.”

  
The cosmic puff ball tried to jump back to Sol, but Lillie hung on to it. Nebby shook around complaining in her arms, making her puffing her cheeks in disapproval. Though, eventually, Nebby decided to go back into it.

  
The two kids decided to the hotel nearby.

  
The entire building was very high in quality and refined for those who could afford a room there. Little paintings of Pokémon of the sea were on its white outside, the roofs the color of the clear blue, beautiful ocean. A garden with flowers, some not native to the region, surrounded a fountain with a Horsea shooting water out. There was even a passage to the beachfront and even a dock for cruise ships nearby.

  
They stood around for 20 minutes simply talking to each other in front of the hotel. However, the conversation turned to Sol feeding Lillie stories about Diamanté and how much respect he has for him. What he had taught him to how strong he claimed Diamanté is.

  
“I’ll bet he can stand up against all of the Kahunas and win! Don’t you think so?”

  
“From what you’ve told me, I don’t know. I’ve also heard and read many accomplishments done by the Kahunas. Maybe he could, but I think he’ll have a troublesome some time facing against them.”  
“Maybe… but,” He looked up into the sky with a bright smile, “even the Kahunas will even have a tougher time facing him! Because no matter what happens. I’ll always look up to him. He’s like… uh…”  
“Like what…?” Nebby shook in the bag again in curiosity.

  
“Well, like a big brother.” His smile grew bigger and brighter, getting happier, “I’ve known him long enough and he’s helped out so much that calling him that feels good, y’know?”

  
A small refreshing breeze came through the area. Lillie understood what Sol meant by considering Diamanté an older brother, like family.

 

“Hey there!” A familiar voice rang out, “Sorry for making you two wait!”

  
Two figures were walking towards them. Kukui and a tanned woman with white hair, wearing a grey tank and a jumpsuit that stopped around her waist. She also wore a green headband behind her head that seem to connect to something.

  
“Haven’t seen you in a while, eh, Lillie?”

  
“It has been, Professor Burnet.” She smiled warmly.

  
“You’re Sol, right? it’s great to finally meet you. Kukui here has told me about you.”

  
“It’s nice to meet you too. But, why are you here?”

  
Burnet chuckled, “I’m here to say hello to a researcher coming soon.”

  
“It’s also someone you know, Sol.”

  
Sol looked at him sourly, “Couldn’t it wait until I’ve come back from the trials?”

  
“But I thought it would be nice to see you two reunite.” Kukui started to laugh, Sol holding his breath, “You haven’t seen him in a year, so why not?”

  
Sol let out a sigh of relief, but beamed up when he realized who he was talking about.

  
A loud horn echoed throughout the area, attracting their attention. A large boat incoming quickly. Sol running off to the docks, leaving the three behind.

  
They caught up to him as soon as the ship had docked. Droves of people already getting off as Sol looked over them carefully.

  
“Día! Diamanté! C’mon, where are you!” Using his hands to amplify his voice.

  
“Be patient, Sol.” Burnet said, “That guy likes to take his time, right?”

  
“Honey, I don’t think he’ll listen to that…”

  
The boat had started to empty out but Sol had no luck of spotting him.

  
“Did he miss it?”

  
“Can’t be. I talked to him recently.”

  
“Maybe he’s still asleep. Though, I don’t think his Pokémon will let do that…”

  
A sudden burst of fire was shot out from the boat skyward. Emitting a large amount of heat. Scaring the public and Lillie, though the Professors and Sol were unfazed.

  
“Never mind. I guess he’s already made it.”

  
Two figures came down the walkway, one was carrying a large flame.

“You have got to be kidding me. Did you really have to make a dramatic entrance?”

  
The fire crowned Pokémon smashing its fists together, sparks flying out.

  
“I am glad you didn’t cause any damage Wukong. I am not willing to deal with that.”

  
A primate-like Pokémon patted its trainer’s back. Gold spiral markings covered around its chest, hands, knees and shoulders. White fur covered its lower legs, torso and head with a red-orange ridge over its yellow sclera and sharp blue eyes. Topping it off with a large flame on its head that looked like nothing can ever put it out.

  
“You are going to make me fall if you do that again.” The trainer wore a white shirt under a black vest with a gray stripe around his chest and black jeans rolled up to his knees. Along with red and black shoes, a red scarf with a white bow on it and a dark red hat with a Pokéball symbol that made tuffs of his dark blue hair pop out.

  
“Oi!” Kukui shouted at him from the distance.

  
“Oh hey, it’s Kukui. Along with Professor Burnet and…” Looking over the two kids, he saw Sol and he took a deep breath, “...Great…”

  
He got on the pavement and stood in front of them.

  
“It feels like ages since I sent you that invitation. You’re more handsome person, I’ll tell you that.” Burnet said.

  
“Just wait until he talks back at you.” Kukui uttered.

  
“Thank you for inviting me, Professor Burnet. It’s a pleasure to join on the dimensional research.” He bowed down.

  
“Um…” Lillie uttered, “Oh, my name is Lillie. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Her bag shook suddenly, she tried to play it off as just the wind, “Um, Sol has told me about you. Especially how he admires you.”

  
“Is that so? Well then, I guess that just leaves S-” Instantly, he was tackled down by something going extremely fast. He crashed on the pavement hard and his Pokémon laughed at him, “...”

  
“A-are you okay?” Lillie asked him concerningly.

  
It took a moment, “Yeah, just fine. Being tackled down to the pavement by an 11-year old boy is just a regular thing for me.”

  
“O-oh…”  
“Calm down, I am only kidding somewhat.” Getting up and dusted himself, “I assume you’ve started your journey then, Sol?” His eyes having bags and seemed sloggy.

  
“That’s right!” Sol gave him an Ursaring hug, “In fact, I’ve already beaten the first Kahuna and going for the second one now!” Sol withdrew his Pokéballs and showed his Pokémon to him, “By the way, this is the Pokémon I choose!” Robin flew back on Sol’s head after the sudden action, “Heh, what do you think?”

  
“Well, it is cute.” He inspected the owl then to the rest, “I also see that you’ve caught two new members.”

  
All of them saying hello to him. Munchlax coming up Wukong and flexing its muscles and did some shadow boxing. Wukong patted the former and seemed to give it some advice.

  
“A Growlithe and what’s the other one?”

  
“RK9 and Lykin!” The two pup standing next to its trainer loyally, “Lykin here is a Pokémon called Rockruff! What do you think? He’s a really strong and adamant guy too!” He held the pup to him. Lykin barking at him.

  
“It has does have some great potential.” He looked over the rest, “They all do, if you use them correctly.” Diamanté and Wukong started walking away.

  
Sol and his Pokémon following them, “Can you tell me where you’ve been all this time? Did you set off on a great adventure or something?”

  
Diamanté knocked him on the head, “I told you that I went to do research on my own. Although, I did participate in some of the battle facilities in some of the regions I visited.”

  
“Really? Which ones? The Battle Frontier in Sinnoh, Johto and Hoenn? The Battle Subways in Unova? The Battle Chatelaine in Kalos? MT. Battle in Orre?”

  
Diamanté knocked him on the head again, “Do not rabble on, Sol.”

  
“Sorry…” He rubbed his head in pain.

  
Wukong came up to him and patted his head to say hello. It noticed that the boy had grew taller than the last time it saw him.

  
“You’re right. By about five centimeters.”

  
“What? Hey, I grew taller than that! I grew 6 centimeters!”

  
“And, what is the difference? I was only off by one.”

  
“Okay, it’s not by that much, but still! I’ve grown!”

  
Diamanté chuckled at him, “Really? You’re not taller than the girl over there, you know.”

  
“What do you mean? We’re about the same height.”

  
“Exactly by what I meant. I am sure that Luna is still taller than you” Diamané kept walking, leaving Sol aghast, “Anyway, Do you not have a ‘trial’ to partake in? You can not stand around here and push it off until tomorrow.”

  
“Oh, you’re right! Then, can you give me some advice? For all I know, the trials are al lot tougher than the ones on Melemele! So, please?”

  
The older boy knocked Sol at his head, “You will be just fine, with or without it.”

  
“But I haven’t seen you in a year, c’mon, at least a piece of advice!”

  
Kukui and Burnet came up to them, “C’mon, help the kid out. I mean, from what I’ve heard, your like an older brother to him.”

  
“What? Embarrassed?” Kukui remarked. “Yeah?”

  
Lillie thought it was strange from Kukui’s remark. Starring to two boys, she was reminded of when she was little. Playing with her brother at her home, just a little.

  
“Don’t push your luck there, Kukui.” Wukong chuckling aloud with Sol’s Pokémon joining it.

  
“Well?”

  
Taking a deep breath, he said, “Loose.” He walked away.

  
The professors and the girl were taken aback by his “advice”.

  
Kukui stepped up, “What’s the big-?”

  
“Got it!” Sol said, surprising the three.

  
“Wait- are you serious?”

  
“Are you willing to follow that advice?” Lillie

  
Sol’s Pokémon also were astounded, though Munchlax shouted at them to quiet down.

  
“Yeah! Learning from your losses is important, you know!”

  
“Eh?” The three of them said.

  
“For all I know, the trials here really are a lot tougher than Melemele’s!” Munchlax shouted in agreement, “That means if I lose, I need to learn from them and find the best strategy to beating the trial!”  
Sol’s blind faith astounded Lillie.

  
“Is that what you got from that?”

  
“Let’s go!” He ran off to the distance, “No matter how many times it will take, we will beat the trials!” His Pokémon ran off to catch up, leaving the professors and the assistant at the docks.

  
“We should get going you two. Diamanté is getting going to get a head start.”

  
“Yes, we should.” Lillie hesitantly deciding to going along with it.

  
Kukui standing there for moment, but deciding to go with them hesitantly.

-

_**Route 4… some time later...**_  
“Flame Wheel!” Sol instructed RK9 with engulfed in flames heading towards a Meowth.

  
“Meowth, Fury Swipes!” The tourist’s Meowth extended out and rushed in to attack.

  
The clash resulted in RK9 winning the battle, the tourist handing over prize money and Sol moving continuing on. Doing it again with other trainers on the route. Making sure he didn’t skip over any trainers to gain experience for his Pokémon to grow stronger.

  
Checking for berries, items and the like. Am I done?

  
“Are you guys ready to go ahead?” His Pokémon responding positively.

  
“I believe an evaluation is in order, zzt.” The stats of his Pokémon appeared on screen.

  
“It says Robin should evolve pretty soon! Looks like Lykin could evolve in a few days though…” The two shuddering around, “I can get why you would be nervous, but why are you Robin?” The owl didn’t want to answer.

  
Lykin walked up its trainer, wanting to know what Sol would evolve it into. Acting strict and communicated in an organized fashion.

  
“I actually don’t know. Both forms have their good things, but both do cover each other pretty well in battle.” Lykin barking respectfully, “Midday is really fast and can attack pretty good, but it can go down in a couple hits and won’t last long.” Lykin nodded understandingly, “Midnight can attack pretty good too and seems to take hits better, but it’s slower than Midday.”

  
Munchlax walked up and shouted to get going to the next town. The wooden gate leading to a town with an old west aesthetic.

  
“I didn’t expect a town like this in Alola.”

  
“Well, Hau did say that Alola is full of surprises! Who knows what you’ll find next, partner!”

  
The old west was rough, dusty, dirty and pleasant. Miltank and Tauros roaming the road alongside barrels and crates filled with goods bottles of Moomoo milk and Taursteak.

  
“Hey! Sol! Glad I ran into you…” Hau came running to him from the Pokémon center with Brionne following in toe.

  
“You got here before me?”

  
“Yeah. I got here about 30 minutes ago actually.”

  
“Aw, man… But anyway, what do you want? I can’t buy you a Malasada for a while.”

  
“I’ve found that out after coming here. But anyway, let’s see who’s stronger now!” He showed off his own Z-ring, “My gramps must’ve thought I did good enough in my grand trial, ‘cause he gave me a Z-ring, too!”

  
“Sure, but give me some time to heal, alright? We gotta be honorable cowboys and make sure our Pokémon are healthy first!” Hau ran a good distance away as Sol took out some potions.

  
“Exactly! Having a battle in a place like Paniola Town feels like we’re in a real old-fashioned Western showdown or something, right?” Hau withdrawing a Pokéball, “This is so cool!”

  
Lykin ran off to the front, “Looks like we’ll take this more seriously then! This is your first battle against Hau, so let’s make this count!”

  
Pikachu was shot out from a beam of light, “Awright, Pikachu! Let’s show this newbie what Alola’s got!”

  
“Lykin, Rock Throw!” The small pup generated a rock from itself and chucked it at it opponent.

  
“Electro Ball, Pikachu!” The yellow mouse generated a ball of plasma and threw it to its opponent.

  
The clash of the two attacks sent out a wave of debris and a whirlwind of power. A couple of locals and their Pokémon coming to see the battle.

  
“Thunder Shock!”

  
“Rock Tomb!”

  
-  
-  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently got a Nintendo Switch and has been delaying the chapter I'm working on. It was nice playing it, but I'll buckle down now.  
> At least until summer when I try to complete Xenoblade 1 & 2 as much as I can.


	13. Chapter 13

“Leafage, Robin!” The mint owl threw shining leaves from its wings at a rapid rate.

“Dodge!” Brionne shot out water and avoided the attack, “Now, let’s finish this with Disarming Voice!” A wave of hearts and musical notes were sent to Robin. 

“Dodge-!” Robin wasn’t able to in time and was sent back a short distance, “Can you keep going?” 

Robin koo’d weakly; the owl trying to maintain it balance in flight. 

“Hang on, I’ll get a Potion.” 

“Looks like Robin is having a hard time there, huh?” Brionne bowing down from its performance, while a crowd was applauding the Pop-Star Pokémon. 

Sol sprayed a Potion on Robin, “You’re right, but,” Robin quickly went back in battle, “we’re not gonna be beaten that easily! Leafage, Robin!”

Robin shot out its shining leaves, but its opponent dodged it in time. However, Robin rushed straight into Brionne midair and used Leafage again. 

“Brionne!” 

“Razor Leaf!” Robin shot out a flurry of sharp leaves to Brionne. However, Brionne hanged on appearing tired. 

“Alright, Brionne, Aqua Jet!” The flashy seal shot out surrounded in water and rushed towards Robin. Making contact and utterly soaking Robin in water. 

“Razor Leaf!” The mint owl shook it off and repeated the attack again. 

“Aqua Jet!” Brionne dodged the attack and set straight towards Robin rapidly. 

“Fly up!” Robin did as told and went as far as it could with Brionne keeping in pace, “Astonish!” Robin turned immediately and clashed with the jetting seal in a spectacular fashion. Water droplets sprinkling all over; the audience enjoying the showcase. 

The two stepped back, the two Pokémon starting to breathe heavily, while the two trainers stressing out on how to outdo the other. 

“Man, this is so exciting! But very tiring too!” 

“I know…” Sol said excitedly, “These are the battles everyone enjoys! It’s a shame that Diamanté can’t see this…” He wiped some sweat off his forehead and smacked his cheeks; feeling his face starting to contort, “I’m all out of Potions, so we’ll have to keep on going! Robin, Razor Leaf!” 

Brionne shot out water and dodged, “Disarming Voice!” 

Robin shot out leaves once again as Brionne’s wave of heart and musical notes. The attacks clashed wonderfully, the colors of green and pink mixing together like the leaves in Spring. 

“Those trainers are giving it their all, aren’t they?” A young woman spoke out.

“Yes they are. But I swear I’ve seen that boy looks familiar though.” An elder responded.

“Me too. Though, they are reminding me of two children I’ve met when I was younger.” 

The audience started to spur and the two boys and their Pokémon gave everything they’ve got. 

“,,,” Someone in the audience payed attention, staring at the two intensely. 

“Robin hasn’t evolved yet, but it’s just as incredibly tough as ever!” 

Robin koo’d loudly, “Yeah, I’m lucky to pick Robin from the start. I’m glad to have Robin with me on my journey!” 

Robin cried out, determined to continue. Brionne crying out too, but had done twirls and a blowing kisses to the audience. 

The audience started cheering more for the Pop Star. 

-

-

-

**_Dimensional Research Lab…_ **

Diamanté yawned aloud. Drinking a cup of coffee to boost his energy s little. 

“Wukong, do you mind bringing me that file over there?” His partner quickly got it and handed it over. 

He looked over the data on the file and computer, the other researchers going back and forth from their stations. Their research had been going a little smoother with the additional help. 

“The heavy amount of energy they exert is astonishing. But how they open is difficult to explain and where they lead is a complete mystery as well.” He went through different paper stored in different files and journals, taking note, “At its basis, traveling at the speed of light would be ideal, however that won’t necessarily open one out of the blue.” 

Wukong refilled his cup as he took another sip of it. 

“It already requires a lot of energy to travel at that speed, but having enough energy to open one is something we don’t have yet. A Pokémon possibly could have that potential, but finding one is going to be incredibly hard.” He turned around to face Lillie, “Do you mind me using Cosmog?” 

Lillie stepped back in shock, her bag shaking harshly.

A loud thud was heard. Diamanté was hit in the head by Kukui, while Burnet laughed and calmed Lillie down.

“Ugh, it was just a joke. What? Can I not make one? I’m already bored at poking fun at you.” 

“You already know about Lillie’s situation, yeah?”

Diamanté turned around, “Still one all the same. But, what I did say is true however. After all, the only thing that’s close to it is the Link Cable, but that device will only work to travel to different worlds apparently, not Ultra Space.” He packed the files back and yawned once again, “But even the Link Cable is not a perfect thing to use, with the development being shut down and all.”

“Why did they shut down the development of the Link Cable?”

“Apparently, the Link Cable required more energy than originally thought. The amount of energy needed would harm the Pokémon being used to collect power for it.” Burnet explained. 

“Correct. It would be using the Ultimate Weapon again, but more dangerous to an extent. The energy needed could be more devastating than the energy needed for the Ultimate Weapon.”

“Nebby here is the only Pokémon that we know that could open one, but it would hurt the little guy a lot. The only way we could have one appear is just by random.”

“That is also correct.” DIamanté sat down lazily, laying his arms on the backrest, “I feel dizzy after saying that, excuse me.” He fell asleep. 

“Wake up!” Kukui patted his back heavily, springing him up instantly and stinging him. 

“Let me sleep, please. Anytime I try, I always have you waking me up when I get comfortable.” His partner Pokémon laughed, “Quiet you.” 

Wukong smirked and started to poke fun at him. Saying something.

“I don’t care if it is good slapstick for you, stop.” 

Wukong started taunting him.

“Alright.” He got up and walked over to Wukong and a fight started. 

“Should we stop them?” 

“Nah. Those two are pretty close, so they fight every now and then.” 

Lillie was confused at how that was an explanation. 

“Trust me, it will make sense to you someday.” 

A large repeated patting was heard. Diamanté was being pinned down on the floor by a smirking, cocky Wukong. 

“I admit defeat! I admit defeat!” He repeated the motion until he fell asleep once again on the cold, hard lab floor.

“We should let get some rest, dear. It’s not like he’ll be going anywhere anytime soon, right?” 

Kukui sighed, “You’re right. They’re upstairs, right?” 

Burnet nodded. Kukui picked up the young man in a piggy back style and carried him to elevator with Wukong following in toe. 

“I’ve heard that Sol admires him…” 

“Don’t mind his behavior, Lillie.” Burnet walked over to a nearby table and gestured her to sit next to her, “Despite that, he’s shown to be a great trainer and knowledgeable about battles too. He just needs a kick start, at least that’s what I’ve told.” 

The young girl unzipped the bag to let Nebby out. The comic pillow happily taking the opportunity to roam around the room, but Lillie was able to catch it before it could cause trouble immediately.

“How about you tell me about Sol?”

“Huh?” 

Burnet laughed a little, “Kukui told me that you’ve warmed up to him pretty fast. I’d like to know more about him, if you don’t mind.” 

Nebby cried out in agreement. Shaking around in her arms excitedly.

“Well, to start… his willingness to help those who need help. In fact, that’s how I’ve him.” Lillie said and intrigued Burnet, “It was when we to Mahalo Trail to visit the ruins of Melemele. Nebby had brought me there and when we got to a bridge, Nebby suddenly got out and quickly go on to it.” 

Nebby stopped shaking and seemed to be sorrowful. 

“Then suddenly, a few Spearow came out of nowhere and surrounded Nebby.” She tightened her grip on Nebby, “I couldn’t move. I was afraid of getting on the bridge, despite me wanting to help Nebby that moment badly. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn’t take a step forward.” 

Lillie was visibly shaking, her voice was starting to falter and hid her face being overshadowed by her hat. 

Burnet put her hand on her shoulder suddenly, smiling warmly and understandingly. 

She breathed deeply, “Then suddenly, Sol appeared out nowhere too. I could tell that he was confused, but I asked him to help get Nebby back to me; asking a complete stranger.”

“Pew-pew!” 

“Surprisingly, he agreed and went into the bridge with no hesitation. The bridge didn’t seem stable, but he still went ahead. He got to Nebby and protected it from the Spearow. However, he got hurt when the Spearow got angry. That’s when Nebby reacted suddenly and released a burst of energy to help him, but that resulted in the bridge collapsing and them falling into the river below. Despite them falling, he still held on to Nebby and kept protecting it.”

Burnet was shocked, her eyes widening, but didn’t seem pleased.

“Then another surprise happened: the island guardian, Tapu Koko, came out and rescued them both and left just as fast as when it appeared.” Nebby jumped around in her arms happily and Lillie smiled a bit too, “I’m thankful to them both. Sol for helping me getting Nebby back and Tapu Koko rescuing them both.” 

“Pew!”

Burnet stayed silent for a moment, happily smiling that it all went well. That Nebby and Lillie were safe. 

The older woman got up and walked away and leaving Lillie curious. 

“I’m going to make something for us to eat; it’s already lunchtime after all.” Burnet smiled at her, the young girl looking quite pleased gatting to eat something made by her, “I’ll make sure it’s extra delicious, so look forward to it!”

Lillie nodded with a hint of excitement, “I will.” 

Burnet went on ahead, leaving Lillie and Nebby to their own devices. The heavenly cloud bouncing around with the young girl smiling happily. 

“Kukui… If Diamanté learns about this, it’ll be much worse for you.” Burnet kept walking with heavy sounds from her steps.

-

-

-

-

**_Poniola Ranch…._ **

“That takes care of the trainers on the route.” 

The white haired boy sat on a chair at the local daycare. His Pokémon resting as well, Robin resting on his head as usual. However, he was given an egg by the people at the daycare. 

“Though, I don’t know what to do with this egg.” 

Robin koo’d and RK9 gave a small bark to Sol.

“I guess you two can look after it, but we still have the trial to go through.” He glanced at the nearby PC, “Maybe I can send the egg to mom if I can page a Pokémon to bring it to her.” 

“How ’bout I bring to your friends, eh?” A daycare assistant spoke up, “It’s the least I can do for you making those bone headed goons scurrying off.”

“You can do that? Don’t you have a job?”

“Shh.” The employee looked around carefully, “Thing is, I’ve been hiding from my boss, so I need a way to get away from here.”

After the daycare employee left on a Tauros slowly to not break the egg, Sol gathering his supplies for the trial ahead and took in the scenery one more time. 

The area were fields of grass and crops being seperated by wooden fences. Ranchers and Pokémon working together to tend and harvest crops that have grown ripe and ready. A red truck being operated on nearby, a Klink and a Mangemite coming out in and out of it to help its trainer.

Progressively,  the area was starting to be more rocky and uphill with small ponds. Noticeably the temperature was starting to rise around the volcano nearby and a large jungle up ahead looking deep and thick, difficult to traverse through. 

Sol and his Pokémon looked upon the three sites, gazing into the daunting obstacles in their wake. 

“These must be the Trial Sites.” The tanned boy felt the humid air rush through him, almost as powerful as his excitement filling him. 

Lykin barked aloud, challenging the three of them right then and there; looking quite adamant.

Munchlax pounded its chest is agreement. RK9 barking along with its fellow member. 

Robin kooing tiredly, trying its best to be energetic on top of Sol’s head. 

Sol ran off farther off and challenged the trainers on the route and looking around. Occasionally finding an item like herbs or nuggets, though was surprised to find holes shooting out smoke coming from the volcano. He was even more surprised to find Digletts and Dugtrio roaming around with golden flowing hair, being told that they had an Alolan form. 

Confusing him a little though. Since seeing the Pokémon completely was an incredibly rare thing to ever see. 

“Ground and Steel… that’s a pretty good combination, but it doesn’t have Arena Trap.” Sol walked down with the Dex floating around, “It doesn’t have an ability that traps the opponent and has less speed than the ones in Kanto.” 

“But it does have a way to slow it down, zzt.”

“Yeah, but Dugtrio don’t have the best in defense. One hit and it’s out. I’m pretty sure you can switch out and cancel it out. But if you gave them some good moves, Dugtrio could put a scratch or dent in any team. Train it right, then it could be fairly fast enough to catch up to the ones back home.” 

“Hmm, I could see that if I had data on the Kantonian Dugtrio.”

“I can’t think of any team mates yet, but I’m pretty sure there are ones that could cover for it. Maybe a Pokémon with Sand Stream or really bulky Pokémon that can resist its weaknesses.” 

There was a Pokémon Center not too far away. There were a couple trainers of course, so having a place to make a quick stop before continuing on. 

Though, there was one obstacle.

“Hahaha! Man, I lost again, huh?” Hau admitted freely, “That was an amazing battle though! That Pokémon that you have looks so cool too!” Hau prepared to heal his partners with a continuing smile, “Guess that would make sense; you look cool too!”

The blonde teen was annoyed by Hau’s behavior to his own loss. 

“Are you even taking this seriously?” He gripped a Pokéball in his hand, “You’ve just lost a battle, don’t you feel frustrated at all?”

“I am! So seriously! I’m seriously enjoying it! I enjoyed battling you so much, don’t you?”

The teen shook his head looking down, “...Enjoying it? You can enjoy Pokémon battling when you put everything you have into it… which clearly, you haven’t.” 

A pale blonde teen stood before him with his leering green eyes. He wore a black hoodie oddly enough that seemed to have been torn on several occasions, notably with large red gash on it, along with a red belt with a small pouch. His hair was styled like an angsty teen who just found out what an “Anti-hero” was, a large section of it covering his right eye. 

“Hey there, Hau!” Sol nonchalantly walked to his defeated friend.

“Whoa! Hey, Sol!” Hau continued to heal his Pokémon while talking to him, “This guy is plenny scarry!” Hau said with his usual smile, though making the teen be ticked off by his comment.

“You…” He decided to leave it and focus his attention to the newcomer, “You’re Sol?” A hint of familiarity in his voice. 

“Wait. It’s you!” Doing a double take and help up his hands defensively, “You’re that guy from the motel!” 

“So, it is…” The teen grew more annoyed, “Who would’ve thought we’d meet again so soon.” 

“Same here! Guess it is a small world after all!” 

The blonde took a deep breath, “Hmph. Not very cautious. Even some Pokémon have a better sense of self-preservation than you apparently do.” 

“Hey, how do you know him?” 

“Oh, uh, I kinda went into his motel room.” 

“Really? Have ever heard of privacy?” 

“Yeah! See, Lykin was the one who barged into his room.” Sol explained, “I don’t know why either, I think it was because he felt someone or a Pokémon that was strong?” 

“Then it must have a good sense for the strong, I suppose.” The blonde interjected, “I’m Gladion. I battle for my partner, Null, to make it strong. Though, most of our time gets used up up doing small jobs for Team Skull.” 

“So, you’re with those guys? Why?” His Pokémon came up to initiate the battle.

“Battle me. I won’t take no for an answer.” Gladion’s left arm started to shake, using his right to make it stay still. Striking a pose that looked, uh, “Threatening”? 

“Fine! RK9, go!” The orange pup barked loudly to the opponent. 

Gladion held his forearm to his face with a Pokéball, then throwing it and revealing a small black fox with red marking on its fur. 

“Zorua, let’s show him what we can do.” The small fox grinning mischievously, “Feint Attack!” 

The fox ran off surrounded in a shadowy force. 

“Flame wheel!” RK9 shot off being surrounded in flames. 

The clash between fire and shadow caused a little spur of them shooting off in random directions. 

“That was pretty cool!” RK9 barked aloud, “Right! Reversal!” 

“Not so fast.” Zorua appeared in front of RK9  and slammed it across the field. 

“Right, Feint Attack doesn’t miss.” 

“Shadow Ball!” The fox generated a ball of dark energy and threw it to its opponent. 

RK9 ran to dodge, and chased after Zorua, “Now, Reversal!” RK9 landed the hit, sending the fox across the field. 

“Zorua!” The small fox got up struggling a little, giving a command to keep going, “Good. Now, Payback!” Gladion’s Pokémon shot out and collected energy to send to RK9. Landing the attack and causing the orange pup to take a lot of damage. 

“Can you get up?” RK9 managing to get up breathing heavily, “Alright then. Reversal, RK9!” 

“Dark Pulse!” Gladion’s command caused waves of dark energy being sent to its opponent. 

RK9 sped through it, trying its best to dodge as much as it could to land the attack. 

“RK9!” The orange pup landed its attack on Zorua and causing it to take great damage. 

Zorua struggled to stand up, breathing heavily and losing some of its balance. 

“Zorua…” Gladion gritted his teeth with worry and disgust.

RK9 breathed heavily as well, side stepping a couple times and tripping a little. It looked like it was in worse condition than its opponent.  

“Hang on, I’ll get a Potion RK9!” The mentioned barking aloud and coming closer, “Here.” The orange pup stomping its leg joyfully looking tired, “It’s only a little, but you look better now.”

RK9 slowly ran back to the field and breathed little embers, Zorua coming back and taunting RK9 with a smirk. 

“Wow, Zorua looks eager to fight! Even after all this.” Sol smiled at the teen. 

Gladion kept his stern look, “Did you have other battles before coming here?” 

“Pretty much. I didn’t exactly have enough time to heal, so we’re pretty much doing our best here.” 

“I see... “ He gripped his arm to stop ot from shaking, “Zorua, Payback!” 

“Reversal!” 

The two canines ran to each other, clashing with each one struggling to make the other deter. A cloud of dust enveloping them both, the two trainers covering themselves from the debris.  

Soon enough, the two flying out of it. Sol and Gladion catching their Pokémon before they could land on the dirt road. 

“You okay, RK9?” 

“Are you alright, Zorua?” 

The two canines responded weakly.

“You’ve had enough for now okay?”

“Get some rest alright? You’ve had enough.” 

RK9 and Zorua were sent back to their respective Pokéball for rest. Gladion withdrawing another one.

“You’re pretty good, you know? You’re better than the grunts I usually fight.”

“I suppose that’s to be expected. I’m their enforcer after all, so I should be more powerful than a grunt.” 

Sol couldn’t help but be excited and laugh in front of him.

“What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing, it’s just,” Munchlax came up and shouted out its challenge, “well, I’m getting pretty excited. No wonder Hau had a tough time with you, you guys really are strong!”

Gladion gripped the Pokéball; looking more stern, “Are you really giving this all you have?”

Sol slapped his face, surprising Gladion, “Of course I am! If I didn’t, well, I would be losing right about now. I just hope you’re doing the same.”

Gladion scoffed at his remark, “We’ll show you! Zubat!” A dark blue bat with its mouth open sprung out flapping its wings rapidly. 

Hau looked on the two. Though he did feel excited, he felt something bother him watching these two battle. Sol holding his own against a trainer who he lost to. 

“I watched you two battle at Paniola Town. I’ll admit; you two showed how strong the two of you can be. Defeating you two would make us stronger as a result.” Gladion gripping his chest with his left arm, “I’m impressed that your Rowlet defeated Brionne despite it not being evolved.”

“I’m a bit surprised too. But right now, Robin needs some rest. It’s these three that will fight against your Pokémon, and they’ll win!” 

Lykin barked, shouted at Gladion. Challenging him and his Pokémon. 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure that you’ll get your turn. Wait a while, alright?” 

“We’ll see how that turns out. Wing Attack!”

“Tackle!” 

Zubat quickly got to Munchlax with its sharp wings. However, Munchlax managed to land its attack and sent it back quite a few. 

-

-

-

-


	14. Chapter 14

The battle raged on, Lykin against a strange quadruped that had different body parts attached to it while wearing an iron helmet around its head that resembled something vaguely.

The small pup breathing  heavily, being weakened by the chimera’s attacks and the battle. Especially, the move Crush Claw it had. The match was lasting for a quite a while now, Lykin’s agility managing to avoid the chimera’s stronger attacks. It’s own attacks doing decent enough damage at its opponent. 

“Rock Throw!!” 

The brown pup generated a large stone and thrusted it towards the chimera. However, the opponent ran into the attack and smashed the rock into pieces with. 

“Crush Claw!” The opponent raised its front legs enlarging its claws.

“Quick! Rock Tomb!” 

The pup generated large rocks and sent them to the opponent, who charged right through the attack head first.

“Now, Null!” Gladion’s partner, Null, slammed its claws to the ground, but Lykin managed to dodge quickly just barely. Almost receiving massive amount of damage to make it faint. 

“Lykin, Rock Throw!” The attack was sent from behind, detering Null, “Jump and use Rock Tomb!” 

“Move quick!” 

The large rocks landed before Null could dodge. Noticeably, the chimera was moving  than usual. 

“Thunder Fang!” Lykin rushing to Null, electricity coursing through its mouth. 

“Pursuit!” Chimera charged straight at Lykin.

Lykin jumped and bit into Null’s iron helmet, conducting electricity through its body strongly. However, Null thrusted its head into the ground and damaging Lykin greatly. 

“Crush Claw!” Null’s claws largely grew and slammed it into the ground. A dust cloud surrounding them as a result. 

“Lykin!” Sol shouted out.

However, a large rock was shout and banged against the opponent’s helmet. Null stepping back and trying to regain its senses. Lykin escaped and returned to Sol’s side, growling at its opponent.

“What was-?”

Lykin howled into the wind loudly. Stomping the ground hard.

Null yelled out loud, slamming its feet into the ground harshly. It’s eyes seemingly glowing red. 

“Oh no. Null, calm d-!” 

Null ran off straight towards Lykin and prepared to attack with Crush Claw. Lykin, however, decided to run straight to Null too; a flurry of electricity running through its mouth. 

“Stop-!!” 

Lykin’s agileness made its avoid Crush Claw and bit into Null’s leg. The chimera was enraged and tried to shake off Lykin, however Lykin bit harder into it. The both of them rampaging even more. 

“What in the-!?”

“Null! Return!” The laser missed its target, “Null!” 

“Lykin!!” 

The chimera threw it harshly to the ground a certain distance. It went in charging with another Crush Claw with no time to recover for Lykin.

However, Sol rushed to save his partner from the devastating attack it could have gotten. Barely missing the mark having the attack barely rub against his shoulder. He held down Lykin the best he could. 

“ROBIN!” 

The mint owl quickly rushed into battle and flung sharp leaves at Null. Though, clearly not doing much and only annoyed it. Quickly being attacked by Null and knocking it back.

“What are-!?”

“Pikachu!” Hau commanded the yellow mouse quickly interjecting, “Thunder Wave!” 

Pikachu sent an electrical charge at the chimera and paralyzing it. 

However, Null fought through the status condition and kept on attacking. 

“Pluck!” Robin quickly attacked Null multiple times rapidly, weakening it even more, “Gladion, now!!” 

Instantly, “Right! Null, return now!” The laser shot returned the chimera to its Pokéball, safely cancelling out part of the situation problem. 

Lykin, however, kept growling and was clearly angered at the retrieval of its opponent. Demanding to bring it out now to finish the battle. 

“What’s gotten into you? Please, calm down!” Sol struggled to keep Lykin down. Tossing and turning in its arms violently, “I said c-!” 

Lykin managed to get out and charge straight at the teen. Eyes filled with anger. 

Robin shot a leaf at its path, the pup turning its attention at it.  Quickly going at Robin leaving no time for the owl to react. 

However, something came out of nowhere and stopped it right in its tracks. Slamming it into the ground and pinned it down. Jangmo-o screeched at Sol at the opportunity.

“Return!” Rockruff was retrieved and the whole situation had calmed down. Sol sighing in relief, “Thanks… are you the same one…?” 

The small lizard ran into the bushes and disappeared into the wilderness. 

“Well, thanks anyway…” Sol sat on the ground. Robin flying back to his head heavily. 

The three boys grew tired of the events, Gladion especially. 

“It’s not like me to slip up like that…” He covered his right eye, looking frustrated, “I’ve got to keep fighting strong opponents. It still looks like I’m not ready…” 

“Strong opponents? For what?” 

Gladion looked over to Hau, “That kid over there. His Pokémon aren’t weak. And sure, it’s fine to enjoy battling… But this brat… he’s just using that as an excuse because he can’t beat the Kahuna. Because he can’t beat Hala when he’s serious.”

“You know my Gramps? Wait. So you think I’m strong?” Hau replied, seemingly oblivious to what Gladion said, “Hehe, thanks for the compliment! Now I feel extra motivated to beat the trial now!” 

“I meant your Pokémon, not you…” 

“Aww, look at you, little Gladion! Aren’t you just a real cool guy? Heh heh heh…” 

Two Team Skull grunts came out of the wilderness, cockingly sauntering up to them and doing their little greeting. Imitating the shape of a skull. 

“It’s no surprise a homeless kid got no spine, too, right?” The rugged man said. Holding his pants up to his waist.

“Don’ worry ‘bout it, lil’ boy. Us two have enough backbone to cover for ya!” The cocky lady said. Brushing her pink hair off to the side.  

They withdrew their Pokéballs, preparing to beat Sol and Hau.

“Move over, kid. The adults will show how to do it right.”

“Just give it up already.” 

“Huh?” 

The grunts leered at him, however Gladion glared at them fiercely.

“You call yourselves adults, yet you know you can’t beat me. A so-called kid.” He withdrew his own Pokéball, “Sol and I still have one more Pokémon with us. But know that you’ll just get your Pokémon will get hurt for no reason. They’re good Pokémon.”

“Ya sure ‘bout that?” 

“He’s right about that!” Sol interjected loudly surprising the grunts, “I’ve already faced two of you guys on Melemele, and they didn’t put up much of a challenge. Even Hau was too much for them!” 

Hau smiled nervously as the grunts looked at him.

“Whatever…” The lady grunt started to walk away, “We came all the ways here, and for what? For a big waste of time, thanks to you.”

“Where are ya goin’?” 

“Somewhere that ain’t here. We could’ve stolen the Totem Pokémon from Brooklet Hill, but instead we decided to help the kid out, only to be rejected by him.” 

The male grunt understood and walked away too.

“Look, the Murkrow are cryin’, and it’s time we should get flyin’.”

The male grunt uttered under his breath. Displeased at the result. 

“Listen up, Gladion… The boss does like ya, tha’s true. But you’re just some hired help we keep around for when we need ya.” They eyed each other frustrated, “Ya ain’t part of  our team, not really. And you will never be, got it? You better get it, kid.” 

He bumped into him harshly and continued on. Leaving Gladion bothered by his words. He followed them, leaving Sol and Hau.

“That was harsh… why would they say that to him?”

Sol stood up carefully to not let Robin fall off, “I don’t know, but we got the trial to focus on now… Besides, it’s not like we won’t see him again. You did say anything can happen here, right?” 

Hau chuckled, “Haha, yeah, you’re right. Anyway, thanks Sol. You too Robin! That was a great battle you two had.” 

“Thanks. I’m gonna go to the Pokémon Center and head straight for the Trial! What are you gonna do, Hau?”

Pikachu nuzzled against its trainer, “Looks like I’ve gotta train up my team if I’m gonna take on the trial at Brooklet Hill next!”

“I get it.” He held his fist, “We’re gonna beat the trials right?”

“You bet we will!”

They bumped their fists together and went their separate ways. 

After making a pit stop at the Pokémon Center nearby and buying a couple items, he dealt with the remaining trainers on the route. Then he headed for the trial site. 

Lykin walked alongside him, looking down at the dirt road. 

“I’ve heard that the Trial focuses on using water-types. So Robin and Munchlax would be the main ones to use. You have Thunder Fang on you, so you can deal some amazing damage on the Totem Pokémon. What do you think?”

The pup did not respond, keeping its head lowered.

“Is this about what happened earlier?” 

Lykin stopped walking, causing Sol to stop as well. 

“Don’t worry about. I was surprised by it, but I know why it happened at least.” 

Lykin looked up to eye him. Showing disappointment. 

“It’s because you’re close to evolving, huh?” 

Lykin nodded. 

“You thought you could keep it under control and not have any issues on along the way?”

Lykin nodded, growing a little annoyed. 

“Like I said, don’t worry about. I promised to make you really, really strong. If I didn’t to that, then I would be a failure of a trainer if I gave up on a Pokémon.” 

Lykin was a little surprised, but understood what he meant.

“Good to know you understand my side too!” 

They continued forward to the water filled land of Brooklet Hill. Although it was more of a cascade than a hill. Water flowing through the entire area and entering into the ocean. Bridges connected the little land the area had together. Marine life was obviously abundant throughout, although there was few land roaming Pokémon walking about.

The young boy and the small pup looked out in awe. The sight was beautiful flowing with life, like the beginning of life starting in the sea. The water was so pure and clean that it was practically a mirror, the light being reflected off caused a couple rainbows to appear.

“Wow… “

Both of them felt more calm and relaxed. Feeling that the entire place was gentle and couldn’t possibly hurt anyone.

“Are we really in the right place...?”

“Of course you are partner, zzt! It says so on the map and on my GPS!”

Lykin looked around, trying to put its guard up but would always be sent back to being relaxed. 

“I know what you mean. I wonder who the trial captain even is. Maybe a Sailor or a swimmer?”

“Would you be surprised if the Trial Captain was a Fisherman?”

“Not really, but…”

Sol and Lykin did a double take, turning around to find a small young girl appearing out of nowhere. She couldn’t help but chuckle a little at their reaction.

“Who are you?”

“Hello. I’m Lana. I serve as the captain of Brooklet Hill.” She said shyly.

She was a petite blue-haired girl with a yellow decoration. Wearing a white shirt with a small blue cape, all above a seemingly dark blue undershirt. Her pants had a wave pattern with a yellow rope tighten around her waist with the Trial Captains’ badge. Her blue-eyes looked kind and gentle like Brooklet Hill.

“You look like an able-bodied trainer. Um... Could I ask you for help for something?” 

“Um… sure.” 

“Oh, thank you.” She ran up ahead, “The follow me. Come this way, please.”

“Hey, wait up…!” 

She hurried away into the bridge. Clearly worried about something.

“I guess we’ll have to deal with this until we can face the trial.”

However, Lykin was suspicious of the girl, giving a warning to Sol.

“C’mon, we have to hurry! Or else, we won’t beat the trial by the end of the day!”

The both of them followed the girl hurryingly. Preparing for the events coming forward.

-

-

-

**_Dimensional Research Lab…_ **

Business as usual at the lab. Scientists working hard to make as much progress as they can into the phenomena. Each one working together smoothly like a machine. Burnet wrote down their progress in her documents, while also doing her own share of the work in her office. 

The room having bookshelves of research books, documents, records and some of her previous works from years back. She sat in her desk reading over Diamonté’s research, while Lillie and Nebby were on her sofa in her office sleeping. 

There was knock , “Come on in.” Diamanté had entered her office with Wukong, “Well, good morning. How well did you sleep?”

“I woke up to find Kukui sleeping in the same room as me. Now I just feel dirty.”

Burnet chuckled at his remark, “Hey now, that’s my husband you’re talking about!” He decided to change the topic. 

“So, how are my notes so far? Do they contribute to yours or are we on the same page?”

“Hmm… we’re about on the same page actually. It’s pretty amazing that you were able to compile this much without much help.” She handed him one of his notes, “But you seem to be more interested traveling between worlds. Why is that?”

“I just am…” 

Wukong walked over the sleeping pair, poking at Nebby’s cloudy body. 

“You do know we’re just researching what causes Ultra Wormholes to appear, not how they can be used to travel between worlds. At least, not at this point anyway.” 

“You will never know that the situation might instantly change or if progress goes faster than you had expected. I am simply thinking ahead. Stop poking Cosmog, Wukong.”

The crowned monkey didn’t listen, continuing to poke it.

“I do not care if you think you can go through its body. It is rude, stop it.”

Eventually, Nebby woke up from its slumber. Finding Wukong looming over it, its fire crown getting a little smaller. 

“See? You woke it up.” 

Nebby continued to look at Wukong innocently. Looking directly at its fire crown. Wukong caught Nebby easily before it could get close to it.

“It is better that you do not get close to his crown, unless you want to be burned.”

A second later, Lillie had woken up to find Nebby playfully swinging around by Wukong.

“N-Nebby!”

“Calm down. Wukong is usually careful when interacting with younger people and Pokémon. Your Cosmog is in good hands.”

“Is-is that so?”

“Definitely.”

“How was your nap, Lillie? Do you feel more relaxed now?”

“I do, Burnet.” Wukong returned Nebby to the girl, “Thank you, Wukong.”

Diamanté suddenly decided to leave the two, “I am going to make dinner. Let me know if you want some, okay?”

“Aw, thanks for the offer, but we’ve already ate, so don’t make that much. I’m pretty sure Kukui might get hungry soon-”

“No.”

Burnet laughed at his remark. Lillie, however, felt that it was rude for Diamanté not wanting to make food for Kukui. 

“Burnet, do you know why Kukui and Diamanté don’t seem to get along?”

The smiling woman didn’t respond. She didn’t know either admittedly, but found it funny rather than it being against her husband. 

Diamanté walked his way to the kitchen with Wukong following in toe. 

He checked the refrigerator to find it stocked with food and spices within the cabinets. He chose his ingredients and started cooking his dish.

“Alright, let it simmer for five minutes and start to prepare the batter... “ 

Wukong threw him a couple spices and berries to go along with it.

“Thank you, Wukong.” 

The smell of the dish started to flow into the lab and attracted the scientists’ attention. Their stomachs starting to grumble in starvation. It apparently also reached the receptionist of the building, who was holding an incubator strangely. 

She made her way to the origin to find Diamanté in the middle of cooking. 

“What do you think you are doing here? Do you not have a packed lunch with you?”

“O-oh! That’s not the case, sir! I’ve already had dinner!” 

Chopping the berries and adding the spices, “Then why are you here?”

“It’s a delivery, sir! It’s addressed to someone named Diamanté.”

“Set it on the table over there. I will look into it when I’m done.”

“R-right.”

The receptionist did as told and left soon after in a hurry. 

“So what did Sol leave me to deal to deal with this time?”

After a while, he had finished cooking and waited until his dinner to cool down a little. A few scientists wondering into the kitchen. 

“Let’s see, an egg huh?” 

Detaching a note on the incubator. He read through it to find that the egg was left at a Daycare and wasn't picked up by the trainer that left it there. Apparently, it was about ready to hatch.

He looked at the egg, observing the pattern it had. Meanwhile, the scientists looked into what he had cooked. Being entranced by the smell the instant they got near the pot.

“Pale with green spots all over…” He took it out carefully from the incubator, “Whoever left it there didn’t leave a good impression for us, huh?” 

They carefully tried to take some of his food, trying to get a taste of his cooking.

“You are free to have some if you like.”

The scientists dropped everything in shock, but grew a smile at his offer.

“However, since you are men of science, I expect that you can make something just as good. If you can not, then…” A sudden burst of fire was shot at the pot and instantly started boiling it, “you all have to my answer to my partner. Are we clear?”

They trembled and ran off to exit the kitchen. 

“I suppose they can not cook, or make anything as good as mine at least.”

Wukong couldn’t hold back its laughter, being heard throughout the building. 

“Go get my bag upstairs, please. We have to leave the egg in Joy’s hands now. I am too busy to deal with it.”

Waving it hand lazily, going to get its trainer’s bag. 

“You better hurry. I do not want the first thing to see is me. It is way too much trouble to handle, you alone cause me too much.”

Diamanté looked out of a window, observing the blue skies and white clouds above the bright blue beautiful ocean. Heahea city bustling with people and Pokémon in its streets, seeing some tourists interacting with the locals. Occasionally seeing a culture shock from both sides. 

“Once I am done here, I deserve a vacation. Hm?”

Black clouds were grouped together over an area of the island. 

“That is strange. Why is there a storm on one specific area?”

-

-

-

“Gah… hah... “ 

Rain was pouring down rapidly, lightning flashed and thunder clapped across the area. 

“Lapras… calm down!” 

Sol struggled to hang onto the sea creature as it tried to fight against the harsh waves.

Sharp leaves were shot directly towards the large spider-like Pokémon before them.

“Robin! Hang on! I’m coming!” 

The large Pokémon swung its leg at the owl. Slamming it down to the water as a smaller spider-like Pokémon came in to attack it. 

“No! Stop!” He lept into water and swam to owl, “Robin… gah… I’m coming!” 

Lapras tried to catch up to the trainer, however the waves were too strong for the sea creature to pass through. 

The young boy desperately struggled to swim to his partner as fast as he could. The gigantic spider splashing its legs into the water, carrying Sol into a different direction every time. 

“...Crap… We… we were so close too….”

He continued to swim to Robin as hard as he could, eventually catching up to his partner and finding it had fainted. Once he did, he hung into Robin as he tried to swim back to Lapras.

However, a giant wave loomed over them, crashing into them and bringing them down. He resurfaced and waved his arms frantically, “Over here, Lapras!” 

Mounting the sea creature, he chucked a Pokéball as hard as he could, “Munchlax, Screech!” 

Munchlax latched onto the opponent and yelled as hard as it could before the arachnid shook harshly to toss it off. However, Munchlax gripped tightly.

Sol breathed harshly trying to compose himself. He clung onto Lapras desperately as it tried not to tip over. 

“Sorry, Munchlax… I know you’re really tired.” 

Munchlax didn’t last long until it was sent thrown into the air and being struck by both of the opponents’ Bubblebeam. 

“Munchlax!!!” 

He hurryingly drew out its Pokéball and retrieved it before it could hit the water. 

“Rotom!” he checked the condition of his Pokémon, trying to figure out a way to win hopefully, “Lykin and RK9 are nearly gonna faint. Lykin has Thunder Fang, but I don’t think it can attack it in time.”

“Yeah, that’s because this one has a speed boost. It’ll outspeed your Pokémon like that.”

“And you’re telling me this now!?”

The Dex retrieved to the bag. 

“I should’ve used lick to paralyze it. Well, gotta hope for the best!” 

Lykin was shot out and landed on the Pokémon.

“Alright! Now, Thunder Fang!” 

Lykin bit down and dealt great damage to the opponent. However, it didn’t seem to have bothered it with the smaller one attacked it from behind, using Bubblebeam and knocking it out. 

“Return!” He retrieved Lykin and decided to throw out RK9 for a final attempt, “Let’s deal with the small one, okay, RK9?” The orange pup barked.

Sol directed Lapras to circle around the opponent quickly and get closer to the small spider. 

“We just have to beat that one and then focus on the Araquanid! Reversal!” 

RK9 lunged to the small one to defeat it, the latter preparing to counter-attack. 

“We’re... “ RK9 successfully attacked the spider and making it faint, “We’re gonna…!” 

Araquanid screamed out into the air, preparing for another attack. 

“We’re gonna take you down! No matter how many times it has to take!” RK9 used the small spider to jump towards the Araquanid, “Reversal!” 

-

-

-

**_A few hours later…_ **

“Is that so?” Burnet, Kukui observed the egg carefully as to not damage it. Lillie was also with them, showing some special interest in it. 

“That is correct.” Diamanté sat at the table lazily, “Some trainer apparently left it there for some reason and has not came back to get it.” 

“Well, how long was it there anyway? Days, yeah?”

“About half a year.” He took out a clamp-shaped device, “Would you believe it?”

The two professors were shocked. A trainer leaving an egg for that long wasn’t a normal occurrence. Especially since it was something that was looked down upon. 

“But what matters now, is that the egg is about to hatch soon apparently.”

“Who would do that?” Lillie suddenly burst out, “Why would somebody just leave the egg behind like that? Did the trainer not want it anymore?” 

“Lillie…” 

“Pew…” Nebby rested in her arms. 

A pink, oval shaped Pokémon took the egg from the two and carried it in its pouch. A crumpled up napkin was thrown at Lillie’s head.

“Would you calm down?” He walked over to pour hot water in to couple cups, “What matters now is that the egg and what it is maybe.”

“You’re right. I’m sure the egg is going to be some trouble around here, yeah.”

“That depends more on the type of Pokémon that hatches, dear. It’s not like they all act the same, despite how adorable they can be.”

Diamanté prepared tea and poured some sugar into it. Wukong heating up some leftovers in the fridge.

“You seem to have the right idea. Right now, Joy will see that the egg hatches if it can. However, someone else will have to look after it when it does.” He checked his device again, “Looks like he’s here already.”

“You’re not gonna take care of the Pokémon yourself?”

“No. I have my research to focus on and Joy already has her hands full with the rest of my team.” 

Joy sang to the egg gently, being motherly to it naturally.

“So, I am going to have you two take care of the egg.” 

Squeeks could be heard from the hallways. 

“Who are you-?”

“Professor Burnet has the dimensional research to take her time, and I do not think Kukui can take care of something that incredibly fragile. Him constantly damaging his own lab should be enough.”

“Hey.” 

He walked over to the doorway with a cup of water. Waiting for the footsteps to get closer. 

“So, I am going to have the person who brought the problem should be the one to handle it.” He poured the water on Sol’s head, “With some help of course. Is that right, Lillie?”

“Hey, what was that for?” Sol was utterly drenched in water, Robin and Lykin were being carried in his arms, “Dia!”

Nebby laughed at the boy childishly. 

“You need a shower. You smell like Magikarp in a hot day.”

Sol sniffed himself to make sure, “Blech, you’re right.”

The older boy chuckled at his expense. Kukui, Burnet and Lillie stood in shock of Sol’s condition. 

“Speaking of which, I need a shower myself. I can barely remember the last time I did.”

-

-

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect that to be good


	15. Chapter 15

At the nearby bathhouse, Diamanté and Sol were enjoying their time in the bathtub. 

“Ah… man, this feels great…”

“Indeed… I didn’t expect to find a bathhouse in Alola, but I am not complaining…”

“Me too… It’s like the ones back in Kanto…” Sol slid down and blowed bubbled in the water

Diamanté knocked the boy’s head, “The water is dirty, do not do that unless you want to be sick.”

Ba-dunk.

They went back to the research lab eventually. The two professors and Lillie waiting for them. 

“You have lost a total of three times. I am sure that is more than enough.”

“Hehe, I actually wanted to beat it today, but I guess I’ll have to try again tomorrow.” 

“You better. Otherwise, you will fall behind the Kahuna’s grandson… what was his name?”

“Hau.”

Sol sat down and ate the meal Diamanté made. The moment he bit down, he rapidly consumed it. Savoring the flavor of the dish with every bite. His Pokémon were also enjoying their own meals the older boy made.  

“Aw, man… It’s been a while since I ate anything… you’ve made, Dia!”

“I know that. Do not make a mess on the table, have some manners.”

Sol continued to eat the meal despite that, “So… what do you guys want to talk about?”

“Well,” Kukui pointed at Dia, “Diamanté said that you and Lillie will have to look after the Pokémon after it hatches from the egg.”

“Oh… Is that true?” Diamanté nodded, “Okay I’ll do it.” 

“Eh?” The professors said.

“But why did you want Lillie to take care of it too? She has Nebby to look after.” Burnet stated.

“Pew-pew!” 

Diamanté simply shrugged, “My decision still stands. I mean, if she can look after a Pokémon like Nebby, then maybe a newborn Pokémon wouldn’t be that different.”

“Is that the reason you’re giving?” Burnet said.

“Yeah, I don’t get it either. What does that have to do with anything?” Kukui added.

“If she can can handle you and Nebby, then maybe she can handle the newborn.” 

“Really?” Sol continued to eat his meal.

“Even if you were right, what makes you think you can tell her what to do?”

Diamanté walked over to the young girl with a cup of tea, “Easy: because I can tell she understands perfectly.”

Kukui and Burnet were confused by his statement.,“What do you mean by that?”

Diamanté gave Sol a cup of tea, ignoring the question.

“This is too sweet!” Sol stated.

“You will drink it all. Consider this a punishment for losing one more time than necessary.”

“That’s not the main issue here, you two.” Burnet interjected.

“It’s a little too hot…” Lillie said surprisingly, “It doesn’t taste good either.” 

“Not you too, Lillie!” The man felt defeated. Lillie looking surprised at her action as Nebby laughed at her.

“Haha! Yeah, if there’s one thing Diamanté’s good at: it’s making bad tea.”

He hit Sol’s head again. Lillie tried to take another sip of it, but resulted in the same thing. 

“You do not have to drink it if you do not want to.”

“I can drink it if you want. I’m used to it anyway. In all of its bitterness, sourness, disgus-” Sol was hit on the head once again.

“No, it’s fine... You’ve made this for me and Sol. It would be rude of me if I didn’t.” She tried another time, “If Sol can, then I’ll try too.”

“It is just tea, you know.” He said plainly.

Taking another sip, “No, it’s just that… Sol has helped me so much so far. I want to, at least, repay him for what he’s done for me.” 

The two professors were a little surprised at first, but Burnet smiled as lillie tried to drink the tea again. As for Sol, he downed the tea forcefully. 

Sol and Lillie drank it all with no sign of giving up. Their faces slowly turning incredibly shrewd with every gulp. Gagging and even feeling a little dizzy. Eventually, they finished. Kneeling down and shivering.

“I… almost forgot how it even tasted…”

Nebby appeared in front of Lillie concerned. 

“It’s okay, Nebby… I’m alright…” 

“It was just tea… Not good tea, but still consumable.”  

“Drinking Diamanté’s tea must be an Island Trial. No trainer would come out unscathed easily.” Kukui said impressively.

“Hey.” 

“You’re right, dear. We’ll have to see if it can be approved by a Kahuna or Trial Captain.” Burnet joined in. 

“Not you too, Professor.”

“They’re right, Dia…” Sol spoke weakly, “This would make a great trial. Not even the Kahunas could beat it!” His eyes shining like stars.

Kukui bursted laughing aloud. Not holding back anything at Diamanté’s circumstance. Burnet even joined in, although was clearly having some restraint.

Eventually, Diamanté and the professors left the room and up to the research lab, Wukong took Munchlax for some reason outside. Leaving Sol and Lillie behind to clean up, decided by the older boy.

“I didn’t expect any of this to happen.” 

“I know how you feel. It’s really fun.”

Sol cleaned the dishes, while Lillie was cleaning the table. Nebby was playing with the rest of Sol’s Pokémon, especially with Robin: who seemed to take it under its wing. 

“Why do you say that?”

“It’s usually what you don’t expect is what changes things.” Lillie seemed impressed, “At least, that’s what Dia told me anyway.”

Nebby rode RK9 joyfully, Robin flying above them like a target. Lykin rested on a chair nearby.

“Do you usually listen to everything he says?”

“Well, yeah. Like I said, he’s like an older brother to me. Why do you ask?”

Nebby now rode on top of Robin, enjoying the ride as RK9 chasing after them.

“It’s nothing really. It’s just that he seems, well…”

“Mean? Yeah, I know. He’s always been like that since I’ve met him. Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.”

Lillie walked up to him, little doubt in her mind of his claim. 

“But, I’ve wanted to talk about his decision about the egg.”

He hung up the last dish any drying his hands, “Oh yeah. What do you think is gonna hatch from it? I think it’s a grass type.”

She let out a small chuckle, “Actually, what I meant was: why did you decide to take the egg from the daycare and why did Diamanté choose me exactly? I’m sure that Kukui can be of more help than me.” 

Robin had landed on Sol’s head with Nebby on top. Lillie was more than worried about its predicament. 

“Well, I took it in because it was actually given to me by the daycare employee when I chased off a couple Team Skull grunts. Like usual, they weren’t that much of a challenge, especially when that Tauros rammed through them like if they were toothpicks.” He carefully walked to the table so to not let them fall off with Lillie following behind, “I’m guessing that Diamanté knows that I’m helping you with Nebby and everything. So, maybe that’s why he wants you to help me.”

Lillie understood how the older boy came to that decision. After all, the most she did to help Sol was healing his Pokémon once. But, Sol has helped her retrieve Nebby in Mahalo Trail and at Melemele Meadow, brought her a few Malasadas for her and Nebby and agreed to help her find more information about Nebby and to bring it back to its home. 

To him, this was the least she could do for him. 

“Or maybe it’s because he just felt like it and looked for an excuse. That could be it too.”

If that was true, Lillie would have been overthinking it. 

“But, what matters now,” He gave Nebby back to Lillie, “is that the egg is going to hatch soon. So, I’m gonna make sure I can do everything I can to raise that Pokémon and I’ll also make sure that I can help as you much as I can. But, since I’m on the Island Challenge, I can’t really look after the egg on my own. So, it looks like I’ll be relying on you for a change. I’m actually looking forward to it.”

Lillie grew a smile, Nebby escaping from her and landing on Sol’s shoulder.

“Nebby really does want to be looking from high up.” The puff ball asking Robin for a lift.

Sol extended his arm to the table, “Yeah. I wouldn’t be surprised if it can fly.” 

Nebby slid down his arm happily. Robin landing next to it, pointing its wing to window and lecturing about something that attracted Nebby’s attention greatly.  

Sol chuckled at their little conversation. 

“Looks like we’ll have another thing in common, Nebby.” 

Nebby was handed back to Lillie and eventually, after an hour of spending time together, the both of them went to sleep. On some level, being somewhat happy.

-

-

**_The following morning…_ **

Sol walked through quietly through the building with Lykin at his side.

“Trying to sneak away early, are you?”

Diamanté and Wukong stood at the front desk waiting for Sol, surprising the boy a little.

“I thought you’d still be sleeping.” He continued to walk to the door.

He threw a few boxes and a bag Sol’s way, “You and your Pokémon are going to need something to eat before you face the trial, and for later.”

The boy started to get excited opening one of them. His pup enjoying the smell of the meal, drooling a little.

“Remember: you lost a few times already, you better win this time. Otherwise, you will have me to face. Is that clear?”

“Don’t worry.” Sol gave a rice ball to Lykin, “I’m planning on taking out two trials today, so I’m gonna make sure it goes like that I’m not gonna be held back!”

Diamanté chuckled at his claim, “You say that, but I wonder if that is going to be true. If it is, then those trials are tougher than I give them credit for.” 

Sol chuckled as well, “Yeah.” 

Eventually, the both of them started to laugh. Wukong patted the pup as encouragement. 

Sol left the building shorty after. Taking a shortcut he found yesterday, through Route 4 after watering a couple Sudowoodo blocking a pathway. He made it to the trial site in record time, dashing through the site with almost no concern. 

“Hey, Lana!” 

The small girl sat down on the sand while she fished, though didn’t seem tired at all. 

“Oh, so you’ve arrived have you? That’s great.”

“Yeah! Like I said yesterday, I’m gonna beat it today!” Lykin barked at her adamantly.

It sky started to get covered in clouds, “Lapras is ready. Go ahead.” 

A big splash came from the edge of the cliff. A large, manta-ray Pokémon swam its way to the shore, Mantine has arrived to help Sol. Lana being surprised at the sudden welcome.

“Sorry, but Lapras is a little too hard for me and slow to hande in a crazy place like this. So, Mantine is here to help through it!”

He boarded Mantine with Lykin, leaving his bag with Lana.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Pretty much. Mantine is wider than Lapras, so there’s more room here for my Pokémon too! Plus, there’s no rule in the Island Challenge that I can’t do this, right?”

“I’m not sure, actually. In fact, I don’t think that it is.” She responded shyly.

“Then it’s okay! Let’s go!” He withdrew a Pokéball as Mantine went straight for a giant water spout, “RK9, let’s make sure that everything goes smoothly, okay!?” 

The water spout revealed a gigantic spider-like Pokémon with a large bubble surrounding its head. Its legs had bubbles on each joint, its body being dark blue with a brown stripe that seemed to form its bubble and to the top of its eyes. The growths on its head and its eyes, with a wavy line, were glowing threateningly at Sol. Roaring at him loudly. 

RK9 stared at the totem intimidatingly to make it weaker. 

“This time, we’ll win! RK9, Leer!”

\---

_ “...Gah… hah…”  _

_ “That was your second attempt. Are you going to try again?” _

_ Sol laid on the shore soaked in water. Robin laid next to him breathing heavily.  _

_ “Well, yeah... We’re not done yet… are we, Robin.” _

_ Robin koo’d weakly in kind. _

_ “I’ll page a Tauros then.” _

_ - _

_ Sol walked his way back to the trial after his Pokémon were healed.  _

_ “After that one, Araquanid has a Wacan Berry. Making Thunder Fang less effective on it.” He was leaving a trial of water behind, making a few Dewpider following him, “Thief of Knock Off would get that out of the way, but having that speed boost makes it that we can’t land a hit and Bite has the chance of flinching us and having his partners make a move on us.” _

_ “The opponent has a lot of checks for us, huh, partner?” _

_ “Yeah. The only moves that can deal some great damage to it are all on Lykin. Since the Totem is Water and Bug type, Electric, Rock and flying type moves would do the trick.” _

_ “But no matter how much you try, Totem Araquanid always outspeeds you.” _

_ They were nearing the trial, “That’s annoying no matter what I do. Unless we get a buff or a Passho Berry for RK9 or Lykin, they’ll get knocked out almost instantly!”  _

_ “Sorry, but my Roto-boosts are only available through a lottery. It’s based on your luck.” _

_ “I can’t even buy X-items too. Why did these shoes have to cost a lot!” _

_ \-- _

The winds had picked up harshly, making the waves even more difficult to get through.

“Now, Theif!”

RK9 launched itself to Araquanid, but the opponent shot its Bubblebeam at it. However, the damage dealt was less than what it expected, with RK9 continuing straight at it. Attacking it and stealing its Wacan Berry. 

Realizing this, the Totem cried aloud to summon its ally, Dewpider. A flurry of Bubbles were sent directly towards RK9.

 

_ \--  _

_ “I guess we have to focus on its partners since they weaken us more than anything.” _

_ “But they always get to you first before you can react.” _

_ “Even when Lick paralyzed it, its partners would lower our speed too. Stun Spore, Scary Face and  _

_ They stood in front of the trial with Lana readying Araquanid and its partners; _

_ “Then I guess we’ll have to focus more on them, like last time. But we’ll have to make sure they mess up on their support, like an advantage or something.” _

_ “Since they both have Bug Bite, why not do that?” _

_ “Maybe… but, if we’re lucky enough...” He held up a small disk to Rotom. _

_ \-- _

“Hidden Power!” 

Orbs of energy were sent towards Dewpider and dealing great damage on to it. Static electricity coursing through its body. However, RK9 wasn’t as lucky-- fainting the moment it got hit. 

RK9 was sent back via the red laser of its Pokéball. 

“You did great, RK9. We might’ve not taken it down like we planned to, but Munchlax has enough to withstand their special attacks! Go!”

Munchlax held on to Mantine as it rapidly approached the opponents.

“Now Munchlax! Chip Away on Dewpider!”

Araquanid tried to block them; however, Mantine was more agile than Lapras. Munchlax quickly attacking Dewpider before it could get away. 

“Now, Screech!” 

Husky screeched at Araquanid--lowering its defenses and causing it to call another ally. 

Masquerain appeared and lowered Munchlax’s attack. 

“Don’t think that’ll be enough! Chip Away!” 

Mantine swiftly made its way to Masquerain, but was too fast for Munchlax to hit. However, it was then hit by its slimy tongue across its face. 

“Sorry, but you’re really not that scary after that!” 

Sol smiled, but Munchlax laughed mockingly at it. Going a little overboard in fact. 

A sudden whirlwind blew from behind them, causing the waves to become stronger and harder for Mantine to swim through. 

“Too bad you don’t know Snatch. Or Stockpile. Yet.”

Mantine swam through the harsh waves, but the added weight made it harder for the manta-ray to maintain afloat. Despite that, Mantine was able to get closer to Masquerain for another attack. 

However, Munchlax was sent a storm of bubbles and several bug bites from their opponents. Thankfully, Munchlax was able to withstand Araquanid’s attack but was affected by its ally’s attack. 

“Now, Chip Away!” 

Swiftly, Munchlax attacked Masquerain on its apex. Effectively causing it to fall back due to the damage. Then it was slapped across the face by Munchlax’s tongue, making it faint on the spot. 

“We took it in time! Now we have to focus on Araquanid. Maybe we can wait out Tailwind until it ends.”

_ \-- _

_ “Tailwind usually lasts four turns, so maybe stalling it would help.” _

_ “I don’t think so. Masquerain has Scary Face so it could slow us down even more. It even has Stun Spore, so it could paralyze us with slowing us down.” _

_ Sol and Rotom Dex walked down a shortcut Lana had shown them--carrying Robin and Lykin in his arms.  _

_ “Then you’ll just have to give it a combo. Hit after hit with no time to react, partner. That tatic almost never fails!” _

_ “Not if the opponent is fast enough to blocks or counterattacks… But, I guess I have to beat its partners before they slow us down.”  _

_ A limousine passed by them as they entered Heahea City, along with a whole line of trucks heading towards a large building a good distance away.  _

_ One of the trucks held a mountain of berries--some common, some incredibly rare--and one berry fell rolled in front of Sol conveniently. He picked it up and a wide smile took over his face. It was surrounded with a light yellow peel with the berry being blue.  _

_ “I guess that answers one of my worries.”  _

_ “You’re way luckier than you think you are, partner.” _

_ “You think?” Sol thought about it for a moment, “...I can ride it pretty well. I think.” _

_ \-- _

Munchlax wasn’t able to take out Araquanid--being attacked directly by Araquanid with its Bite. 

Robin was sent out without missing a beat in the situation. Plucking at Araquanid furiously to defeat it. However, Araquanid used Aqua Ring, recovering some of its health every time it could. 

“Don’t think we’ll give up that easily!”

Rowlet went as fast as it could with its attacks: plucking at it, hitting it with its wings and legs oddly. However, Araquainid’s speed was more than enough to dodge most of Robin’s attacks--which were becoming more frantic each time. 

“Calm down a bit, Robin! Don’t forget: Lykin can still fight, but don’t tire yourself out! Let’s make sure that Tailwind goes out first!”

Robin understood his command: attacking more controllably and specific. Sending an array of arrows straight at its bubble.

“Great! Keep doing that!” 

Eventually, the leaves filled Araquanid’s bubble and muddling its vision. Water-spider starting to look around frantically as it tried to search for Robin. 

“Now, Pluck! Before it can get back into the water!” 

Araquanid was attacked multiple times as it could by Robin’s beak. Araquanid taking more damage due to Robin’s equipped item: Sharp Beak.

However, the damage taken forced it to fall back into the water below. Staying in place.

“Razor Leaf! Don’t let let it recover that much health!”

That proved minimal when Araquanid rose from the water faster than they had expected; however, Robin continued its attack on the Totem relentlessly. Repeating its last tatic. 

“It probably recovered a lot more health underwater. I guess- Pluck! Don’t let up, Robin!”

Araquanid, however, had other plans for its strategy. Shooting a cold collage of colors at Robin directly. 

Robin was able to dodge in time, but was grazed by the attack, frosting its wings. Losing some control of its flight. Slowly descending into the water with a pained expression. 

“The only move that can knock out Robin quick: Aurora Beam.” 

Robin was able to regain flight as its wings defrosted.shortly after. However, Robin weakened considerably by the ice-type move.  

“I don’t think it can take another hit from Araquanid. I guess,” Mantine picked up speed heading for Robin, “we’ll have to do as much as we can Robin! One more, Pluck!”

The mint owl charged straight at with no hesitation, as Araquanid was shooting another Aurora Beam to make it faint. 

Robin was barely fast enough to dodge the attacks coming at it. With each graze freezing its wings and damaging it quite a bit, as well as slowing it down a little too. 

“Now!!” 

Robin was able to land its attack directly, successfully dealing damage to Araquanid. However, the totem counterattacked--biting down on Robin with as much force as it could. 

Throwing it to the side, Sol caught Robin before it could land in the water. Mantine swimming away as fast as it could before Araquanid could launch another attack. 

“You did your best out there! Just leave it to Lykin, okay?” 

Robin responded weakly with a pained expression.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll win for sure! We’ll show it who the strong ones are around here!” 

Robin looked over at Lykin, pointing its wing at it and commanding it to succeed. Let the fourth attempt be the end of the trial. 

Lykin accepted Robin’s request as Robin was returned to its Pokéball. 

“You heard him, didn’t ya, Lykin?” 

Lykin barked to confirm it understood. Mantine dashing despite the harsh winds.

“Alright! Lykin, Rock Throw!”

Generating a rock from itself, Lykin shot it straight at Araquanid. However, that was countered by the totem’s Bubblebeam; nullifying the attacks. 

Lykin landed back on Mantine in time before Bubblebeam continued its course. 

“Looks like the time to try out that new move, Lykin.” Sol steered Mantine back to face Araquanid as Lykin jumped out, “Rock Tomb!”

Lykin generated boulders from itself and chucked them at Araquanid rapidly. Barely giving the totem enough time to launch its counterattack to block. But was met with few boulders hitting it directly, weakening Araquanid quite a bit. A few boulders had surrounded the Totem Pokémon, taking up some of its space. 

“That should do it. Now, Rock Throw!” 

Lykin shot another large rock straight at it. However, Araquanid wasn’t fast enough to react in time; taking direct damage.

“Tailwind might still be here, but at least we’ve removed that buff at least.”

Realizing their strategy, Araquanid attempted another Bubblebeam; however, Sol was able to rescue Lykin before the attack could hit.

“That was a close one!” 

Mantine steered itself back to Araquanid much easier. The winds staring to calm down a little. 

“Looks Tailwind is starting to go out. Looks like we’ll win after all, Lykin!”

Lykin started to growl and slammed its paw against Sol’s forearm hard. Starting to become more aggressive. 

“I know. You can go all out here, alright!”

Lykin barked loudly towards Araquanid, somewhat trying to insult it.

“At least hold back a little.” 

Lykin barked back angrily.

“Alright, fine.” Mantine was close enough, “You know what to do!” 

Jumping out of its trainer’s arms, Lykin threw a large rock straight at it. Araquanid attacking back with Bubblebeam, a few bubbles making its way to Lykin and causing a bit of damage.

“Lykin!” Sol caught it before it could land in the water, “Gotcha!”

Araquanid continued its attack, following Mantine as it swam.

“It already knows it’s super effective against you”

Lykin was starting to become more aggressive, starting to shake around in Sol’s arms uncontrollably and recklessly. 

“You gotta calm down, Lykin!”

Mantine was having a more difficult time with the two struggling on it.

“Calm down, or we’ll tip over!” Sol managed to restrain Lykin a little, but was still putting up a fight.

Araquanid still kept its pursuit; getting closer to its target quickly. Eventually hitting Mantine’s tail and causing it to turn over, letting its passengers to fall over into the water. 

Despite that, Lykin was still tossing around and making it harder to hold on to it.

“Stop it, Lykin…!” Trying his best to swim back on to Mantine, Sol clung on Lykin who was trying to escape his grip, “Get us away from Araquanid as we can, please!”

Mantine darted out of the totem’s range through the calming waves. Sol turned Lykin to face him and tightened his grip.

“Sorry to do this, Lykin.”

Once they were near the cliffside, Sol slammed his head against Lykin’s. The impact bringing the pup back to its senses, as well as a bit of pain for both.

“AH!” He rubbed his head with one hand, “I expected that to be less painful than that. No wonder you’re Rock-type--I thought you’d be a lot softer than that.”

Lykin blinked for a moment, realizing what had happened to it. Looking back to see Araquanid was farther away than it thought and facing Sol shocked for what he did. 

Araquanid, however, simply watched over them. Seemingly surprised as well.

“Sorry, but I just went with whatever popped into my head.” He set Lykin down on Mantine to rub both of their heads, “Well, at least you’re back to normal. That’s good.”

-

_ “Wh-why did you-?” _

-

“You weren’t acting like yourself, and you would’ve cost us the trial.” He stood up, continuing to rub his head, “But, since you’re back, I guess we can still keep going.” 

Lykin stared at Sol baffled. 

The waters had finally calmed down, the rain was still pouring down hard.

“One Bubblebeam and that’s it. We lose.” Mantine suddenly dashed out into the water, “Go as fast as you can Mantine! We only have get in a few hits and we’re done! Lykin, get ready!”

_ \-- _

_ “Like I said, don’t worry about. I promised to make you really, really strong. If I didn’t to that, then I would be a failure of a trainer if I gave up on a Pokémon.” _

_ \-- _

“Let’s give it a taste of its own medicine! Rock Tomb!” 

Lykin pounced and pelted Araquanid with boulders, some surrounding it and hindering it more. Landing on one and prepared to attack once again.

The weakened totem slowly turned while using Bubblebeam to destroy the boulders. However, Lykin leapt through each one getting closer to it. 

“Another one! Rock Tomb!”

Lykin obeyed, launching boulders at Araquanid once again and hindering it even more. However, the totem didn’t give in, continuing to use Bubblebeam on Lykin. 

“That won’t do anything! You’re too slow!”

Lykin had landed on Araquanid’s back suddenly and its mouth started to froth with electricity.

“Thunder Fang!” 

Biting it into it deeply, electricity coursed through the totem’s body immensely and dealt damage enough to make it topple over. Before it could completely fall into it however, Lykin had jumped into the air--generating a rock from itself.

“Finish it! Rock Throw!”

Lykin launched the rock harshly and finally beaten it. Mantine and Sol dashing through the water and catching Lykin from falling into the water. 

Araquanid fell into the water, large waves being sent out as it crashed. 

“Looks like you did it! We won!” 

 


End file.
